SECRET STORIES
by momo50
Summary: Un malheureux évenement dans la vie de d'un de nos inspecteurs risque bien de changer des vies...
1. Chapter 1

HellO!

Voilà c'est décidé, je me lance aussi à mon tour!

J'éspère que cette ff vous plaira...

Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les discours mais merci à Donald pour son aide durant nos longues soirées d'hiver lol! Tu m'auras harcelé bien des fois quand même! Pffffiouuu!

**DISCLAMER : Pour rappel, rien ne m'appartient (série et personnages), hormis mes idées! **

Aller hop, c'est parti...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : **

La journée avait plutôt été calme aujourd'hui. Elliot et Olivia étaient restés au poste afin de terminer la paperasserie de la veille. Le silence dominait jusqu'à ce qu'une voix d'homme se fasse entendre :

- Bonjour Olivia!

Olivia releva la tête, surprise de voir la personne devant elle. Pour une surprise, ç'en était une.

-Dean?

-En personne. Elliot…

-Bonjour.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici?

-Je travaille en collaboration avec les Stups. J'étais dans l'immeuble alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te faire un petit coucou!

-C'est gentil, ça me fait plaisir!

Elliot assistait à la scène depuis son bureau. Il n'aimait pas Dean et il l'aimait encore moins quand il tournait autour d'Olivia.

-Je me disais que si tu n'avais rien de prévu ce soir, on pourrait se voir…

-Avec plaisir. Je finis dans une heure.

-Ok. Je viens te chercher ici alors.

Olivia affichait un grand sourire. Elle était très touchée de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié depuis les 2 ans et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

-Tu vas dîner avec lui?

-Oui. Tu te rends compte que c'est mon premier rancard avec un homme depuis 4 mois!

Elliot ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une heure plus tard, Dean refit son apparition.

-T'es toute seule?

-Elliot est parti il y a une dizaine de minutes. On y va?

-Je vous suis Inspecteur!

Dean avait emmené Olivia dîner dans un petit restaurant italien en plein cœur de Greenwich Village. Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée ensemble et arrivés devant chez elle, Olivia l'invita à rentrer.

-Toujours aussi sympathique ton appart. T'as refait la déco?

-Oui j'aime assez comme ça. On voit de suite que c'est un appart de femme mais j'avais besoin de couleur. C'est plus agréable après une journée au poste!

-En tout cas c'est très joli.

-Merci. Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Un café si tu veux bien.

Olivia se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant Dean seul dans le salon. Un fois le café préparé, ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le canapé. Pendant de longs moments, ils se remémorèrent leur mission en Oregon ainsi que les deux dernières années passées sans se voir. Dean regarda Olivia droit dans les yeux et tout doucement, saisit son visage afin de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'en entamer un autre plus appuyé mêlant tendresse et passion.

-Dean ce n'est pas vraiment raisonnable…

-Olivia, détends toi pour une fois…

Dean captura à nouveau la bouche d'Olivia. Cette dernière se laissa emporter par cette vague d'amour et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Dean, tout comme il fit avec celle d'Olivia.

Ils furent arrêtés en plein élan par des coups donnés à la porte. Olivia s'apprêta à se lever pour aller voir.

-Laisse…

-Non! Pour que quelqu'un vienne à cette heure ci, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

Olivia se dirigea donc vers la porte, en essayant tant bien que mal de reboutonner son chemisier.

-…

-El?

Elliot releva la tête. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

-El, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

-Liv…je…

Elliot s'arrêta de parler. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait troublé. Il avait pu apercevoir Dean, chemise ouverte, se diriger vers la cuisine d'Olivia. Il fit le lien quand il se rendit compte que la chemise d'Olivia était boutonnée n'importe comment.

-El?

-Non, non rien…visiblement je te dérange…j'aurais jamais dû venir…je n'aurais pas dû…

-Elliot attend! Parle-moi!

Trop tard. Elliot s'était éloigné du pas de la porte de chez Olivia, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Elliot! El!…et merde!

Olivia referma la porte, choquée par la venue d'Elliot. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Dean, lui, se tenait debout dans la cuisine, un verre à la main.

-On va pouvoir être tranquille maintenant?

-Quoi?

-Ton visiteur inattendu ne va pas revenir?

-On dirait que ça te dérange qu'il soit venu?

-Ben oui. D'ailleurs, si on reprenait là où on s'était arrêté?

-Non mais attends…mon meilleur ami ne va visiblement pas bien et toi tu me proposes de… Non mais attends, je rêve? Je devrais déjà être partie à sa recherche!

- Liv, calme-toi! C'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller tout seul…

Olivia était déjà entrain de réajuster ses vêtements et de mettre ses chaussures.

-Je vais te demander de partir…je suis désolée mais…il a besoin de moi…

-Comme tu veux…

Dean prit son manteau et laissa Olivia seule. Elle en profita pour essayer d'appeler Elliot sur son portable.

-Allez réponds…

Après deux appels sans réponses, Olivia partit à la recherche de son ami. Elle ne savait pas où chercher, il était si mal qu'il aurait pu aller n'importe où… En premier, elle se décida à aller chez lui, mais ne voyant pas sa voiture, Olivia ne s'arrêta pas. Ne sachant pas trop par où continuer ses recherches, elle alla en direction du poste de police. Il était tard, les locaux étaient vides. Elle alla dans les vestiaires et même sur le toit mais aucune trace de la présence d'Elliot… Olivia était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle connaissait les endroits qu'Elliot fréquentait lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Mais là elle se posait trop de questions. Pourquoi était-il venu chez elle si tard? Pourquoi pleurait-il? Si Dean n'avait pas était là, Elliot ne serait pas introuvable! Elle pensa à ce banc dans Central Park où ils allaient souvent déjeuner. Elle se dirigea donc vers le lieu dit. Une fois arrivée sur le parking, elle vit une voiture ressemblant étrangement à celle d'Elliot…

Olivia alla en courant en direction du banc en espérant le voir. Plus elle approchait et plus une ombre masculine se dessinait… Pourvu que ce soit lui … Elle voulait tellement le retrouver et puis elle n'était pas très rassurée d'être seule à cette heure dans Central Park. Elle s'approcha doucement du banc où un homme la tête dans les mains était assis. Elle l'avait reconnu: c'était Elliot! Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé!

-Elliot…

-…

-El?

-Lâche-moi!

-Non! Tu ne vas pas bien, je… vais rester avec toi.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi!

Elliot avait toujours sa tête dans les mains. Il ne la releva pas, afin de ne pas montrer à Olivia qu'il pleurait.

-Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi alors?

-Je n'en sais rien…mais c'était une erreur. Et tu m'avais l'air bien occupé avec l'autre!

-Je suis là maintenant avec TOI. Quant à Dean, je lui ai demandé de partir à la seconde où... tu as pris la fuite!

-Tu as préféré venir à ma recherche.. que de rester avec…l'autre?

-Oui… Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu passes avant…

Elliot releva enfin la tête et fit face à Olivia. Les larmes sur son visage la bouleversa…

-Elliot qu'est-ce qui a?

-Rien…

-Si y'avait rien tu ne pleurerais pas!

-Liv s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas en parler…

-Très bien! Laisse-moi au moins te ramener chez toi.

-Non…je crois que je vais dormir dans ma voiture ou au poste…

-Il fait trop froid! Tu viens à la maison!

-Liv…

-Pas de Liv qui tienne! Aller hop tu me suis!


	2. Chapter 2

HeLLoooO! Me voilà de retour!

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir! Ensuite j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite... Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Elliot?

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient (série et personnages), hormis mes idées!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Elliot se décida à suivre Olivia. Pendant le trajet, aucun mot ne fût prononcé.

Une fois à l'appartement, Olivia servit une boisson chaude à Elliot et alla s'asseoir, à ses cotés, sur le canapé.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

-…non

-Elliot je suis là, je t'écoute.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te parler…mais je n'y arrive pas…demain peut être…

-Comme tu voudras! Je vais te chercher une couverture et un oreiller pour la nuit.

-Merci.

Pendant qu'Olivia était partie, Elliot se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Il voulait et il se devait de dire à Olivia ce qui n'allait pas. Mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'y arrivait pas, les mots ne sortaient pas!

-Tiens!

-Merci Olivia…merci de ne pas me brusquer…

-Je te connais et je sais que ça ne va pas…Si tu as une envie de me parler, même cette nuit, n'hésite pas.

-Ok.

-Bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi.

Après avoir s'être changée pour la nuit, Olivia se coucha. Le fait qu'Elliot ne voulait rien dire quant à ses problèmes la tracassait et elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. De son coté, Elliot qui s'était allongé sur le sofa, ressassait ses problème et ne trouva pas, lui non plus, le sommeil. C'est alors qu'il se leva et qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Olivia.

-Olivia…tu dors?

_-Non!_

-Je peux?

_-Bien sûr!_

Elliot rentra dans la chambre.

-Tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir?

-Non…je me fais du souci pour toi!

Elliot esquissa un petit sourire.

-Je te dois une explication… Je peux?

-Oui.

Après avoir obtenu l'accord d'Olivia, Elliot s'assied sur le bord du lit face à sa partenaire.

-C'est pas facile pour moi de te parler de ça mais…je vais y arriver…

-C'est toi qui sais…

-C'est tellement difficile à dire…

-Tu sais très bien que je ne vais en aucun cas te juger ou te blâmer…

-Je le sais très bien…ce n'est pas le problème…

-Pourquoi tu as tant de difficultés à me dire ce qui ne va pas alors?

-Pffff…je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…Comme tu sais ce soir on a finit…exceptionnellement…une heure plus tôt. Je suis rentré à la maison…et là…

-…

-…là j'ai surpris Kathy…avec un autre homme…dans notre lit…

-QUOI?

-Tu as bien entendu Liv!

-Kathy? Avec un autre homme? Non ce n'est pas possible…

-Crois moi pourtant…je les ai vu…de mes propres yeux…

- El…je…je ne me sais pas quoi dire…

-Attends tu ne sais pas tout…

Les larmes sur les joues d'Elliot se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Olivia ne savait pas comment le réconforter, il avait l'air d'être si perdu… Ne sentant que son instinct, Olivia déposa un léger bisou sur la joue gauche d'Elliot avant de lui donner une accolade. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de ce dernier.

-Merci Liv

-Tu as froid? Tu trembles de partout.

-Oui… C'est pour ça…si ça ne te dérange pas…on en reparlera demain…au chaud…

-Reste là…! Il fait trop froid dans le salon pour y dormir…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça ira.

-Elliot reste…

Olivia souleva sa couverture et après un long moment de réflexion, Elliot s'installa dessous.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait meilleur sous ta couette!

-T'es nul!

Ils ne purent laisser échapper quelques rires, qui détendirent un peu l'atmosphère. Ils se mirent face à face, chacun appuyé sur un coude, afin de continuer la discussion.

-Alors qu 'est-ce que je ne sais pas encore…je m'attends à tout maintenant…

-Mon Dieu Liv, je ne réalise même pas …

-…

-…quand je les ai vu, je suis parti forcément…Kathy m'a suivi et comme tu peux te douter on s'est engueulé…et là…

Elliot se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

-El que s'est-il passé?

-Je lui ai demandé où était Eli…

-Et…

-Elle m'a dit que de toute façon ça ne me concernait pas…parce que…Eli…n'était pas…MON FILS!

-…!

-Et que son père…c'était Stanley…le connard avec qui je l'ai trouvé…

-Mais…mais elle disjoncte complètement!

-Non Liv…elle était plus que sérieuse…

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Elle m'a menti durant ces 3 dernières années…et j'ai rien vu…

-Tu n'y es pour rien Elliot!

-…

-Mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas là?

-Non…ils travaillent sur un projet scientifique pour le lycée…alors ils passent leurs soirées à la bibliothèque…et sachant que Kathleen et Maureen sont sur le campus pendant la semaine…

-Donc les enfants ne savent rien?

-J'ai posé la même question à Kathy…elle m'a dit qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que…l'autre imbécile…soit parti avant le retour des enfants ou le mien…sauf que ce soir…

Olivia posa sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Elliot en signe de réconfort.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi!

-Je suis complètement perdu…

-Je suis là…je vais t'aider…

-Merci.

-Tu as déjà une idée sur ce que tu vas faire?

-…non.

Olivia passait délicatement sa main sur la tête d'Elliot.

-Je te promets que je serais toujours là, je te le promets…

-Je sais Olivia…

-Essaye de te reposer maintenant, t'es fatigué…

-Fatigué? Complètement épuisé…

-C'est normal…

-…désolé pour ta soirée…

-On s'en fout!

-Continue de passer ta main…ça m'apaise…

-Tu profites de ma bonté?

-…

Elliot était déjà endormi suivi de près par Olivia, gagnée également par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce qu'à fait Kathy?


	3. Chapter 3

HeLLo!

Encore une suite. Maintenant que vous savez ce qu'a fait Kathy, vous allez découvrir ses conséquences...

**DICLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

_C'est vrai Mr Chaussures...on s'en fout!_

* * *

7h00. Le réveil venait de sonner. Elliot et Olivia étaient couchés l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Ca va?

-Le moral dans les chaussettes mais c'est normal…

-J'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

-T'as pourtant pas rêvé Liv…

-…

-Et toi comment ça va?

- Moyen, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit...

-Pas à cause de moi?

-A cause de qui alors?

-Olivia arrêtes de te faire du souci pour les autres…penses à toi!

-Je sais! Mais crois moi, là, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber! Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, tu viens?

-Oui

Une fois à la cuisine, les deux amis préparèrent activement leur repas du matin.

-Tu viens travailler aujourd'hui?

-Bien sûr! Et puis ça va me changer les idées.

-Ouais c'est vrai.

-Je vais aller parler à Kathy ce soir pour qu'on mette les choses au clair.

-Tu serais prêt à revenir avec elle?

-Je ne sais pas…je ne crois pas…

-Tu sais que tu peux revenir ici ce soir si ça ne va pas!

-Pas de souci. Je peux t'emprunter la douche?

-Fais comme chez toi!

-Ok.

Une fois lavés et habillés, Elliot et Olivia étaient fin prêt pour leur journée de travail. Mais avant de partir, Olivia voulu dire à nouveau à Elliot qu'elle le soutenait. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains…

-El…même si tu le sais déjà, je suis là pour toi à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit…tu peux venir n'importe quand…que ce soit pour parler ou pour dormir…la porte te sera toujours ouverte… et je te réserve ma chambre d'ami alors…surtout n'hésite pas…et parle MOI quand ça ne va pas! Ok?

Elliot serra très fort Olivia dans ses bras

-Merci Liv, merci…tu n'en parles à personne pour le moment…

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas…

-Et promis…maintenant je te parlerais directement quand ça n'ira pas…

-En même temps, si hier soir Dean n'avait pas été là quand tu es venu…

-STOP! Ce n'est pas de ta faute!

-Comment tu sais que j'allais dire ça?

-Je sais tellement bien comment tu fonctionnes…

-Pfff! Ce n'est pas du jeu!

-Et dis-moi tu m'offres ta chambre d'ami?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi hier soir j'ai juste eu le droit au canapé?

-T'es chiant, ce n'est pas possible! Le lit n'était pas fait et puis excuse moi mais à ma connaissance tu n'as pas vraiment dormi dans le canapé…

-J'adore taquiner ma meilleure amie!

-Malheureusement pour moi! Aller en route!

La journée de travail se déroula, malgré tout, bien pour Elliot. Le travail lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis.

Le soir, il se décida a rendre visite à ses enfants et à Kathy...

-C'est moi!

-Papa / Papa !

-Salut les jumeaux! Vous allez bien?

-On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir...

-Vos sœurs sont rentrées?

-Oui!

Une fois les enfants remontés dans leurs chambres, Elliot se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait sa femme.

-Je me demandais si tu allais rentrer un jour!

-Non mais tu te fous de moi?

-Tu étais où?

-Kathy, tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale...

-On fait quoi maintenant!

-Tu m'as menti, trompé... je n'ai plus confiance en toi... je...

-Elliot, tout ça c'est de ta faute!

-DE MA FAUTE? Pendant les 2 dernières années tu m'as menti sur ma paternité d'Eli!

Les cris qui fusaient avaient attirés les enfants au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Désormais ils entendaient toute la conversation de leurs parents.

-Je suis revenu parce que tu étais enceinte, tu me l'as demandé, tu m'as dit que c'était le mien... Dois-je douter aussi de ma paternité pour les 4 autres?

-Non...

-Ca ne peut plus continuer...

-Je veux qu'on divorce El!

-Très bien... et crois-moi, tu n'auras pas à attendre aussi longtemps que la première fois pour avoir les papiers signés...

-...

-Et saches que moi je ne t'ai jamais trompé…contrairement à ce que tu as pu penser!

Sur ces dernières paroles, Elliot quitta la cuisine. C'est alors qui se retrouva face à face avec ses enfants, tous plus ou moins abasourdis par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

-Papa?

-C'est vrai?

-Vous allez divorcer?

-... Oui les enfants... c'est mieux pour tout le monde...

-Pourquoi?

-Euh...

-Tu peux leur dire Elliot! Tu le feras de toute façon un jour ou l'autre!

-Votre mère c'est foutu de nous tous depuis qu'elle est enceinte d'Eli! Le père de votre petit frère est le dénommé Stanley avec qui elle me trompe depuis plus de 3 ans!

-Maman?

-C'est dégueulasse ce que tu as fait!

-Kathleen a raison!

-On te DETESTE!

Les enfants enlacèrent et embrassèrent leurs père avant de monter dans leurs chambres. Elliot récupéra quelques affaires et quitta le domicile conjugal. Comme il lui avait promis le matin même, Elliot se dirigea vers le domicile d'Olivia.

-Je savais que tu viendrais!

-Je t'avais promis!

-Ton lit est prêt!

-Merci... J'ai pris des affaires...

-Comment ça s'est passé?

-...On divorce!

-Je suis désolée El! Et les enfants?

-Ils savent tout. Ils en veulent à leur mère.

-Ça ne va pas être facile pour eux...

-Je sais.

* * *

Zzzzzzalors?


	4. Chapter 4

HeLLooooooooooooo!

Voici la suite! Deux mois sont passés depuis le dernier chapitre...il risque donc d'y avoir du changement mais je vous laisse découvrir!

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : **

Deux mois étaient passés depuis l'annonce du divorce d'Elliot et de Kathy. Durant cette période Elliot avait régulièrement vu ses enfants mais toujours dans des endroits publics et jamais longtemps. En effet, il avait élu domicile dans une petite chambre d'hôtel, qu'il louait au mois, mais qui était trop petite pour accueillir sa grande famille. Heureusement pour lui, Olivia lui proposait son appartement à chaque fois qu'il était désireux de voir ses enfants dans un cadre un peu plus familial. En parlant d'Olivia, elle l'avait soutenu comme une véritable amie. Ils se voyaient souvent après le travail, soit pour boire un verre, soit pour regarder un film ou tout simplement pour discuter. Depuis sa séparation avec Kathy, la vie sentimentale d'Elliot était d'un calme plat. Il n'avait pas encore la tête à penser à se genre de choses. C'était aujourd'hui que le divorce allait être officiellement prononcé.

Après l'audience, Elliot passa la soirée chez Olivia.

-Ça s'est bien passé?

-Oui...comme un divorce!

-Évidemment! Et comment tu te sens?

-LIBRE! Libre comme l'air... et célibataire...

-Et pour Eli?

-Je n'ai plus aucuns droits sur lui... ce n'est officiellement... plus... mon fils...

-Ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi...

-Non mais avec le temps, ça ira mieux.

-C'est toujours ce qu'on dit...

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler autour de quelques verres d'alcool...

-Je vais y aller...

-Ok...

Alors qu'elle ramenait son ami à la porte d'entrée, Elliot la retint par le bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais El?

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer! Je veux rester avec toi...

-Elliot, tu as du boire un peu trop. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis...

-Je sais très bien ce que je dis! L'alcool m'aide juste à dire ce que je n'ose pas dire depuis quelques temps!

Elliot s'était dangereusement rapproché d'Olivia. Quelques petits millimètres les séparaient seulement... Les paroles n'étaient plus que des murmures.

-Elliot, on ne peut pas... penses à notre amitié... ça serait une énorme bêtise...

-Tu n'aimes pas faire des bêtises avec moi?

-...si!

En un rien de temps, Elliot et Olivia furent poussés par une sauvage vague d'amour. La nuit leur fût plus agréable que le réveil...

Quand elle se réveilla, Olivia fût surprise du vide laissé à ses côtés... Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve?... En entendant du bruit en provenance de la cuisine, elle se leva...

-Salut...

-Liv! ...Du thé?

-Oui s'il te plait!

-...Je...je vais rentrer chez moi... on se verra au poste...

-Euh...El il faut qu'on parle...

-...Ok...

-Cette nuit... c'était une erreur...

-On n'aurait pas dû...

-Nous sommes d'accord!

-Ça ne change rien entre nous?

-Non!

-Ouf!

Après cette petite discussion, Elliot rentra enfin chez lui.

-Purée ma pauvre fille, tu as fais une belle connerie!

Olivia savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant entre elle et Elliot. Une fois au poste, elle tenta de faire face... La journée se déroula comme à son habitude, à la différence que les paroles échangées entre eux avaient été brèves... Mais ils s'étaient promis de ne rien changer... 2 jours, 3 jours... la situation était la même.

-Alors les amis, vous êtes fâchés?

-Non, pourquoi Munch?

-Vous semblez distant!

-Tout va bien!

-Ok! A demain

-A demain John.

Une fois seuls...

-Tu disais que tout aller bien Liv?

-...Oui...enfin...non...

-Il faut qu'on parle Olivia!

-Oui. Viens à la maison.

-Tu es sûre?

-Une fois pas deux!

C'était la première fois depuis 3 jours qu'ils renouaient une conversation amicale. Une fois à l'appartement, chacun était tendu, se souvenant des événements passés.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Non merci

-El pour l'autre nuit...

-Je suis désolé! C'est de ma faute!

-Non! On était deux!

-On n'aurait jamais dû... coucher ensemble!

-On ne peut pas revenir en arrière...

-Dans cette histoire, c'qui me tue c'est de voir notre relation se dégrader...

-On va faire en sorte que ça s'arrange.

Assis sur le canapé, face à face, pas très à l'aise, ils se regardaient.

-Pourquoi tu souris Liv?

-Pour rien.

-Allez, pas à moi!

-Y'a rien je te dis!

-Tu mens...

-Depuis qu'on a... enfin tu vois... je n'arrête pas d'y penser... à ce qu'on a fait... à toi...

-...

-Tu souris ! Tu ne te moques pas de moi là?

-Du tout... C'est juste que... que... c'était super Liv!

-Super? Tu veux dire génial!

-Malgré la conversation que l'on vient d'avoir, je peux te dire que je ne regrette pas...

-Moi non plus... Maintenant je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable que tu partes...

-Tu as raison.

Une fois debout, ils se retrouvèrent très proches, une fois de plus. Ils en mouraient d'envie, mais tentaient de résister. L'envie fût la plus forte. Elliot captura délicatement les lèvres d'Olivia. Sans réticence, elle se laissa faire avant de lui répondre dans un baiser plus tendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire...

-On va prendre notre temps Liv...

-Et si nous deux ça ne marche pas? Notre amitié?

-On fera en sorte que nous deux ça fonctionne!

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire... tu sais mieux que personne que l'amour et moi, on ne s'entend pas super bien...

-Je sais mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

Elliot saisis la bouche d'Olivia une nouvelle fois.

-Au risque de perdre mon meilleur ami et notre amitié, j'ai envie d'essayer de construire quelque chose de bien... avec toi...

-On a déjà les mêmes ambitions, c'est un bon début...

-Oui.

-J'y vais.

-A demain.

-Fais de beaux rêves...

Pendant quelques minutes encore, ils restèrent à s'embrasser. Le couple «Elliot-Olivia» était né!

En refermant sa porte d'entrée, Olivia s'y adossa, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elliot rentra à l'hôtel la mine réjouie également.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Elliot ou Olivia étaient pressés de se rendre au boulot. Pour se voir et être sûr que les événements de la veille n'étaient pas un simple rêve.

Elliot état déjà là quand Olivia arriva. Leurs regards se croisèrent et jusqu'à ce que Liv rentre dans les vestiaires, le contact se fit intense.

-Liv?

-Je suis là!

-Tu as bien dormie?

-J'ai fais de beaux rêves...

-Hum, hum...

-C'était pas un rêve hier?

-Non c'était bien réel!

Les bisous s'enchaînèrent.

-Ce soir j'ai muscu normalement mais si tu veux qu'on se voit...

-Non c'est bon. C'est vrai que le mercredi c'est sport et le jeudi tes cours de guitare, c'est ça?

-Oui... et ce week-end je vois mes enfants...

-Tout le week-end?

-McDo et cinéma vendredi soir. Samedi, on va au salon du jeu vidéo et bowling le soir. Dimanche je ne sais pas... Tu peux venir si tu veux?

-Non...non... on se verra dimanche soir ou lundi...

-Comme tu préfères! Ca va être long...

-Oui.

* * *

Voilà!


	5. Chapter 5

HeLLoooO...

Les choses sérieuses commencent pour nos deux inspecteurs, je vous laisse découvrir...

**DISCLAMER : Toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient!**

_Donald tu vas adoré, y'a un de tes passages préférés..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

Cela faisait 2 mois qu'Elliot et Olivia étaient ensemble. Tout se passait bien mais personne n'était au courant de leur relation. Ils vivaient au jour le jour.

Au début, ils ne se voyaient pas régulièrement, chacun ayant des occupations et des activités en dehors du travail. Mais depuis 2 ou 3 semaines, Elliot était à l'appartement presque tous les soirs de la semaine. Leurs différentes activités passaient au second plan et ils préféraient se voir pour passer un moment ensemble. En ce qui concerne le travail, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Enfin presque...

-Tu as vu comment elle te regardait El?

-Non...

-Elle te déshabillait du regard!

-J'ai rien vu...

-Dis plutôt que tu as aimé!

-CA NE VA PAS!

Le retour au poste et la fin de journée furent très tendu entre eux deux. Le soir ils se retrouvèrent chez Olivia.

-Tu es toujours fâchée Olivia?

-NON

-Je prends ça pour un oui!

-JE NE SUIS PAS EN COLERE!

-NON TU ES JALOUSE!

-Mon mec se fait allumer par une... et lui il dit rien, il ne voit rien!

-Olivia c'était un suspect!

-Un suspect qui te déshabillait du regard!

-Tu sais quoi, je crois que je viendrais te revoir quand tu seras calmé!

-Dégages! La porte est grande ouverte.

Sans un regard, Elliot quitta le domicile d'Olivia. Surprise par la réaction rapide de son petit ami, Olivia s'écroula en larmes. C'était de sa faute. Et s'il ne revenait pas? Si leur histoire se terminait ainsi? Elle rejoignit son lit et passa la soirée à déprimer. Elliot, lui, n'était pas rentré à sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait préféré tourner en voiture, sans but certes, mais ça le calmait de faire ça. Cela faisait bientôt 3 heures qu'il était parti en claquant la porte. Il s'en voulait, il ne désirait pas que sa relation avec Olivia se termine et surtout il savait à quel point elle devait se sentir mal. Il décida de retourner la voir.

-Olivia? Liv? Tu es où?

Il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

-Liv...

-Laisses-moi!

- Arrêtes!

-...

-J'ai rien fait de mal...

-Justement il est là le problème: tu n'as rien fais!

-Pourquoi tu es jalouse?

-Pourquoi? Non mais je rêve!

-Olivia!

Sentant la colère monter en elle, Olivia attrapa un oreiller qu'elle lança à la tête d'Elliot!

-Tu n'as rien compris! Si je réagis comme ça, c'est parce que... PARCE QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE TOI!

Elliot qui avait déjà tourné les talons, se retourna surpris, mais au fond de lui heureux.

-Je t'aime Olivia!

Cette phrase fût la dernière avant qu'Elliot ne quitte la chambre. Olivia, complètement abasourdie par la déclaration d'Elliot, craqua. Il l'avait bien entendu pleurer. Il voulait aller la voir, la serrer dans ses bras, la réconforter mais ça serait trop facile. Pourtant il choisit la solution de facilité mais en gardant toute fois ses distances.

Il revint dans la chambre, enleva ses chaussures et se coucha à coté d'Olivia. Il la sentit se calmer et tenta de passer sa main autour de sa taille, ne sachant comment elle allait réagir. Contre toute attente, Olivia enlaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Elliot et chercha du réconfort dans ses bras. Aucuns mots n'étaient prononcés. Le sommeil les gagna. Durant la nuit, Elliot se réveilla, se sentant seul dans ce grand lit. En effet, la place à coté de lui était vide. Il aperçu, dans la lueur de la lune, Olivia assise dans le fauteuil à coté de la fenêtre.

-Ça va Olivia?

-Oui...

-…

-Je suis désolée...

-Moi aussi!

-C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dis?

-Que je t'aimais?

-Hum..

-Oui...

Olivia regarda Elliot droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi Elliot!

Suite à cette parole, Olivia se leva et se précipita dans les bras d'Elliot.

-Je suis vraiment désolée mon cœur...

-Mon cœur?

-Oui... Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça?

-Wouah...bien sûr que si... ma puce...

Ils terminèrent la nuit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le matin venu, Olivia était déjà dans la cuisine quand Elliot se réveilla. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Une fois derrière elle, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille. A ce contact, Olivia se colla contre lui et plaça ses mains sur les siennes. Les mots échangés étaient de simples murmures.

-Je t'aime...

-Dès le matin? Tu commences fort!

-Habitues toi Liv parce que je te le dirais aussi souvent que je pourrais!

-Je vais très vite m'y habituer je crois! Je suis encore désolée pour hier...

-J'ai déjà oublié Olivia...

-J'aurai tellement voulu qu'on se déclare notre amour dans d'autres circonstances...

-Le principal c'est que ce soit fait...

-Oui...

-J'ai une idée! Ce soir on va se faire un petit dîner romantique, histoire de refaire ça dans des meilleures conditions... et puis pour marquer notre réconciliation.

-On reste à la maison?

-Comme tu veux... j'aime bien être ici...

-On reste là alors.

Le soir venu, Elliot était parti plus tôt du travail pour préparer le repas du soir. Il voulait faire la surprise à Olivia.

-Elliot?

-Je suis là!

-Tu as déjà tout préparé?

-Oui... surprise!

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Dis rien et embrasses moi!

Olivia s'exécuta sans broncher. Après avoir dégusté le repas confectionné par Elliot, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.


	6. Chapter 6

HelloO

Encore un nouveau chapitre... Les évenements s'enchaînent...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

Olivia était dans les bras d'Elliot, sa tête contre la poitrine de ce dernier, et leurs mains jointent. Ils étaient dans le calme.

-Tu sais Liv, ce que je t'ai dis hier, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire...

-Depuis quand?

-Depuis le jour où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois...

-Seulement?

-Pas vraiment... En réalité ça fait quelques années que j'ai des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers toi!

-Personnellement ça fait plus de 11 ans...

-...

-Au début c'est vrai que c'était de l'amitié... une forte amitié. On pouvait être pratiquement comme des frères et sœurs... mais les années ont passées, des choses m'ont ouvert les yeux... et... depuis quasiment 6 ans je suis amoureuse de toi!

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis?

-Tu étais marié El, je ne pouvais pas t'avouer ça...

-Ouais... et quand tu dis que des choses t'ont ouvert les yeux, c'est quoi?

-Quand tu étais aux mains de Gitano par exemple. Tu étais devant moi et tout ce que je voulais c'était de... de t'avoir à coté de moi! La conversation qu'on a eu après m'a fait mal, et quand je suis partie en Oregon, j'étais en colère contre toi, mais là... j'ai réalisé à quel point tu me manquais. Il y a eu de la jalousie aussi qui s'est installée... Quand je t'ai vu... avec cette Dani... je l'ai mal pris... Quand Kathy était avec toi... pourquoi c'était elle et pas moi? Et le pire c'est quand tu es retourné à la maison et que tu m'as annoncé que tu allais être à nouveau papa... Là je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours...

-Et maintenant je suis avec toi! L'affaire Gitano m'a fait réaliser aussi à quel point je tenais à toi. Quand tu as pris ce coup de couteau, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre... si tu savais Liv! Après tu as disparu... je ne savais même où tu étais, ça a été très difficile... c'est vrai qu'avec Dani il y'a eu quelque chose mais c'était une façon de me consoler et d'oublier... ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire. Je pensais à toi à chaque instant, j'imaginais ce que tu faisais, où tu étais... et puis tu es revenue. Là j'ai vraiment réalisé que je t'aimais. J'ai fait l'erreur de retourner vivre avec Kathy...

-Et pour la crise de jalousie d'hier... c'est la première fois que je fais ça à un homme...

-Je te promets Liv qu'il n'y a que toi depuis qu'on a commencé notre relation.

-Je sais! J'ai confiance en ta fidélité... c'est juste que je tiens tellement à toi, alors quand une autre femme te regarde j'ai peur de te perdre...

-Si tu as confiance pourquoi tu as si peur alors?

-Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en les autres... et dans ce cas là: les autres femmes! Et peut être en moi aussi...

-Eh, tu es parfaite...

-J'ai pas été habitué à être si bien avec un homme!

-Notre dispute nous aura au moins été bénéfique sur un point: on s'est avoué notre amour!

-Oui...on peut presque dire qu'heureusement qu'on s'est engueulé pour se dire qu'on s'aimait...

-Ce qui est bien dans les disputes, ce sont les réconciliations... la preuve.

-Je t'aime Elliot Stabler!

-Olivia Benson?

-Oui...

-Je t'aime!

-Tu as prévu quelque chose pour la fin de soirée?

-Ben maintenant que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, j'aimerais bien te le prouver...

Olivia releva la tête vers Elliot, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se dégagea de leur étreinte et souleva Olivia qu'il porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Après leur preuve d'amour à l'un et à l'autre, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

2 semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils passaient la soirée ensemble, Elliot reçu un appel.

-Allô!

-_Salut Papa!_

-Ma petite Mô! Comment tu vas?

-_Bien! J'ai quelque chose à te demander!_

-Vas-y.

-_Ben en fait, comme on ne se voit pas souvent en ce moment, on pensait que ça serait bien de partir en vacances ensemble..._

-En vacances? Mais Maureen, ça ne se fait pas comme ça! Il aurait fallut que je pose des vacances, et puis il aurait dût s'organiser pour louer quelque chose...

-_Ben en fait, j'ai appelé ton capitaine et il t'accorde 3 semaines de vacances à partir de vendredi soir..._

-Tu n'as pas fait ça?

-_Si..._

-Et vous comptez aller où?

-_Ben, y'a un chalet à louer du coté des chutes du Niagara, ça à l'air super sympa... En fait, tu as juste besoin de les appeler pour confirmer..._

-Pardon?

-_Mais Papa…_

-On peut manger ensemble demain midi?

-_Oui!_

-Ok. On voit ça demain mais j'ai encore rien dit Maureen.

-_Ouais..._

-A demain.

-_Bisous._

Quand Elliot raccrocha, Olivia se rendit compte dans l'état de préoccupation dans lequel se trouvait Elliot.

-Elliot ça va?

-Oui... Je crois que je viens de me faire piéger en beauté par mes gamins...

-Pourquoi?

-Ils ont appelé Cragen pour bloquer 3 semaines de vacances et réserver un chalet pour nous 5...

Olivia tenta de contenir un fou rire qu'elle sentait venir. Mais trop tard, elle éclata de rire.

-Et toi ça te fait rire?

-OUI! Super Papa s'est fait avoir sur ce coup là!

-Quelque part je les comprends, ils veulent passer du temps avec moi... mais partir 3 semaines... ça va être long loin de...

-Loin de quoi?

-De TOI!

-Tu vas survivre!

-Ça ne te fait rien qu'on soit séparé 3 semaines?

-Bien sûr que si! Mais c'est bien que tu partages aussi des moments avec tes enfants, vous en avez tous besoin.

-Ouais je sais…mais là ils me prennent au dépourvu !

-Pense à eux, ils vont être tellement heureux de t'avoir pour eux tous seuls et ce plus d'une journée !

-Tu as raison je n'ai pas le droit de les décevoir ! Mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer 3 semaines sans toi…je suis trop habitué à ce qu'on soit ensemble maintenant…

-Ça va être un moment difficile à passer pour nous deux mais ça vaut le coup d'être vécu…pour tes enfants…

-Tu as raison, on va prendre sur nous et après on ne sera que plus heureux de se retrouver !

-Ça va être un test pour notre couple cette séparation…

-Comment ça ?

-On va voir si on se manque. Au début, je sais qu'il y aura un vide mais où on va pouvoir tester notre couple c'est sur la durée. Soit le manque va s'estomper avec le temps, soit il va rester et grandir au fil des jours…et ça sera difficile à vivre mais positif pour nous.

-Nos sentiments vont parler pour nous…même si je connais déjà la réponse !

-Moi aussi ! Enfin je l'espère !

-J'adore la perspective de ce test… C'est assez excitant…

-J'ai confiance en nous !

-Il ne nous reste plus que 3 jours, j'ai envie de profiter à fond de toi.

-Oula je sens que je vais apprécier…

Le lendemain Elliot avait déjeuné avec Maureen pour confirmer les vacances. Le capitaine Cragen avait également accepté les congés tant promis.

* * *

Reviews? :-)


	7. Chapter 7

HeLLoOoO!

J'ai lu différentes choses sur les fameuses vacances d'Elliot et notamment sur le fait de savoir si Olivia partait ou pas! Quelques élements de réponses dans ce chapitre... Patience...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient! **

* * *

Les 3 jours étaient passés à vitesse grand V et ni Elliot, ni Olivia n'avaient vu le temps passer. Le moment de se séparer était arrivé.

-C'est le moment…

-Oui… mon avion décolle dans 2 heures.

Olivia enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Elliot en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

-Elliot…

-Quoi ?

-C'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais…

-A qui le dis-tu !

-Tu me manques déjà !

Elliot saisit passionnément les lèvres d'Olivia dans un interminable baiser.

-Je t'aime ma puce.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Il est l'heure que je parte…

-Tu m'appelles dès que tu peux ?

-Bien sûr ! Je t'appellerai tous les jours.

Des derniers bisous et Elliot partit. Olivia se retrouva seul, ne sachant quoi faire, seulement 10min après qu'Elliot soit parti, alors 3 semaines…

Sa soirée avait été des plus simples…un peu comme celle qu'elle passait lorsqu'elle était encore…célibataire. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus célibataire ! Olivia passa la soirée dans son lit, espérant un appel de la part d'Elliot. Pour se sentir plus proche de lui, elle s'était vêtue d'un short et d'un tee-shirt qu'Elliot avait laissé chez elle. La fatigue commençait à la gagner. Il n'était pas loin de minuit, et elle travaillait le lendemain. Olivia avait demandé à travailler ce week-end là, ça l'empêcherait de ne passe sentir trop seule. Toujours aucunes nouvelles d'Elliot. Elle savait qu'à cette heure il ne l'appellera plus, mais elle espérait un message. Soudain…_Bip, Bip, Bip_… Un message d'Elliot !

_« Ma puce. Nous sommes bien arrivés, le voyage s'est bien passé et l'endroit semble magnifique. Je ne cesse de penser à toi, tu me manques déjà. J'aurais aimé entendre le son de ta voix avant de m'endormir…dans ce grand lit vide…mais tu dois certainement dormir à cette heure… Bisous. El. »_

Sans réfléchir, Olivia attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Elliot. Une voix faible lui répondit.

_-Mon ange… _

-El !

_-Tu viens d'avoir mon message toi ?_

-Oui et tu voulais m'entendre avant de dormir…alors me voilà !

_-Tu ne dors pas encore ?_

-Je n'y arrive pas…mais ça va aller mieux maintenant que j'ai eu de tes nouvelles !

_-J'espère. J'ai commencé à vider ma valise…_

-Et ?

_-J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dedans…_

-Oooh et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

_-Un tee-shirt imprégné du parfum de ma petite amie._

-Et ça te plait ?

_-Beaucoup ! _

-Je l'ai glissé dans ta valise avant que tu partes…

_-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû penser à te laisser quelque chose…_

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je me suis déjà servie…

_-J'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre là…_

-Tu as laissé un tee-shirt et un short à la maison que j'ai en ce moment même sur moi…

_-Humm d'accord !_

-L'endroit est beau ?

_-Le chalet est magnifique. Le reste, vu que c'est la nuit, on a pas bien vu mais on est a côté d'un lac et à coté de montagne. Je t'expliquerais ça demain._

-Avec plaisir. Je vais te laisser dormir.

_-Malheureusement…mais je veux que tu sois en forme pour le boulot demain._

-Ouais… pendant que d'autres sont en vacances…

_-Liv ?_

-Oui !

_-Quand tu vas raccrocher, fermes les yeux, et penses que tu es dans mes bras. L'odeur de mes vêtements vont t'aider… _

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_-Tu t'endors toujours mieux dans mes bras !_

-C'est vrai ! Et toi tu penses fort à moi ?

_-Oui ! Ton tee-shirt contre mon cœur et toi dans ma tête, je ne peux faire que de beaux rêves ! _

-C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'on a du mal à raccrocher…

_-Bien vu, ce n'est pas une impression !_

-A demain ?

_-Bien sûr ! Je t'aime._

-Moi aussi…

_-Je t'embrasse…_

-Bisous.

_-Bisous…_

-A demain mon cœur.

_-A demain. _

Tous les soirs de la semaine avaient été ponctués de messages romantiques et d'appels plus ou moins interminables. Quelques messages par ci par là étaient envoyés dans la journée quand le manque de l'autre se faisait trop présent. Ca leur permettait de savoir que l'autre allait bien mais aussi de s'échanger des mots réconfortants, histoire de se remonter le moral.

C'était jeudi, la fin de la première semaine était proche. Olivia était concentrée sur l'écriture d'un rapport de fin d'enquête, même si une partie de son esprit était ailleurs… La sonnerie de son téléphone portable la sortie de ses songes.

-Benson !

_-Mon cœur…_

-Salut ! Attends deux petites secondes…

Olivia se dépêcha de monter dans la salle de repos pour être plus tranquille.

-C'est bon je suis tranquille pour te parler ! Tu vas bien ?

_-Oui, comme un gars qui est en vacances…_

-Ben tient !

_-Et toi ma chérie, tu n'as pas trop de boulot ?_

-Tu me nargues ?

_-Du tout !_

-C'est assez calme…

_-Tant mieux alors !_

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'appelles juste pour savoir si je travaille ?

_-Mais non… _

-Ça me fait du bien de t'entendre en pleine journée…

_-Moi aussi. En fait si je t'appelle c'est parce que ce matin on a parlé avec les enfants de leur envie de partir 4 jours en camping…_

-Tu vas aller faire du camping mon chéri ?

_-Non pas moi ! Ils partent seuls !_

-Tu vas les laisser seuls ?

_-Oui ! Ils sont grands ! Donc, comme je vais me retrouver seul, je pensais que ma formidable petite amie pourrait venir me rejoindre…_

Suite au prochain chapitre...


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà les réponses à vos questions... Je vous laisse lire la suite des évenements même si le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude!

**DISCLAMER : Comme toujours rien n'est à moi en ce qui concerne les personnages!**

_

* * *

_

-Oui ! Ils sont grands ! Donc, comme je vais me retrouver seul, je pensais que ma formidable petite amie pourrait venir me rejoindre…

-Tu plaisantes ?

_-Non ! Ils ne seront pas là jusqu'à mardi midi…_

-El ce n'est pas raisonnable…

_-Tu n'as pas envie de me voir ?_

-Si tu savais ! J'en meurs d'envie…j'en peux déjà plus….

_-Liv va voir Cragen, demande lui ton après-midi de demain, et viens pour le week-end ! Pour lundi et mardi ça va être plus difficile mais au moins samedi et dimanche ! …s'il te plait, viens…_

-Je te promets que je vais aller le voir.

_-L'avion décolle demain a 15h30…_

-Tu n'es pas possible !

_-Je sais mais là…je vais exploser…_

-Mon petit cœur, je rêve déjà d'être avec toi !

_-Tu me préviens dès que tu sais ?_

-Évidemment !

_-Tu me manques…_

-A moi aussi…

_-A tout à l'heure !_

-Oui… Bisous.

_-Bisous._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Olivia toqua à la porte du bureau du capitaine.

-Capitaine !

-Olivia ? Que se passe t-il ?

-Voilà. Je sais que nous sommes en effectif réduit en ce moment mais je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'accorder mon vendredi après-midi ?

-Tu ne travailles pas ce week-end ?

-Non !

-C'est d'accord ! Tu sais très bien que je peux difficilement te refuser des congés…

-…Lundi et mardi en plus, c'est trop demander ?

-Je t'accorde TOUT ton vendredi, ton lundi et ton mardi !

-Merci Capitaine !

-Reviens nous en forme ! Tu es un peu dans les nuages en ce moment !

-Je sais mais rien de grave… Encore merci !

-File !

Comme promis, elle rappela Elliot.

_-Oui…_

-Toi tu as les enfants dans le coin ?

_-Tout à fait ! Alors ?_

-Mon amour j'arrive !

_-Génial…_

-J'ai tout mon vendredi…

_-Ça me plait tout ça…_

-J'ai hâte d'être dans tes bras…

_-Je peux comprendre !_

-Il faut que j'y aille…

_-Ok. _

-A ce soir.

_-Bisous._

-Bisous mon cœur

-Papa ça va ?

-Oui… oui Dick ça va.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Pour rien.

-C'était qui au téléphone ?

-Personne.

-Tu es trop mystérieux ! C'est louche !

-N'importe quoi ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas…

-C'était ta petite amie ?

-Oh lâche-moi Dick !

-LES FILLES ! PAPA A UNE PETITE AMIE !

-Quoi ?/ Quoi ?/ Quoi ?

-Dick PENSE que j'ai une petite amie, c'est différent !

-Non j'en suis certain.

-Alors papa ?

-Vous m'énervez !

-Wow wow ! On en est sûr maintenant… sinon tu ne t'énerverais pas …

-Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

-Tu y va fort Dick là ?

-…Oui je l'aime… Vous êtes content ?

-Et pourquoi elle n'est pas venue avec nous ?

-…Elle travaille…

-On la connaît ?

-Non !

-Si tu es heureux c'est le principal !

-C'est clair !

-Merci les enfants…vous êtes super !

De son côté Olivia avait bien pris le temps de préparer sa valise. Elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de voir Elliot qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elliot était également d'excellente humeur. Il était déjà l'heure pour elle de prendre l'avion. Dans deux petites heures, elle sera avec Elliot.

Le voyage lui paru une éternité. Elliot était déjà à l'aéroport quand l'avion en provenance de New-York se posa. En fait, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était là… Il était arrivé juste après avoir déposé ses enfants au camping. Les passagers du vol d'Olivia commençaient à faire leur apparition dans l'aéroport. Elliot la cherchait, mais parmi toutes ces personnes, il ne la voyait pas. Une femme les cheveux au niveau des épaules, et vêtue uniquement d'un tee-shirt orange et d'un jean attira son attention.

-LIV ! LIV !

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, d'immenses sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs visages. Ils se sautèrent dans les bras. Elliot la souleva, pendant qu'Olivia plaça ses bras autour de son cou. Un long et passionné baiser fit suite à ses retrouvailles. Leur premier baiser en public.

-Ma princesse…

-Tu m'as manqué…

-Que c'est bon de te voir…

-Ça fait du bien !

-Oui…

-J'ai une surprise pour toi !

-J'adore les surprises !

-J'ai eu des congés pour lundi et mardi !

-Je te jure qu'on va profiter…

-Emmènes-moi loin d'ici !


	9. Chapter 9

Helllllllllloooooooooo

Voici le début du week-end...

Gentille et disciplinée, je publie le chapitre...puisque on me le demande...(la personne se reconnaîtra...)

**DISCLAMER : RIen Ne M'appartient!**

* * *

Après avoir récupéré les bagages de Liv, ils embarquèrent direction le chalet. Pendant le trajet, ils contemplèrent le paysage, tout en échangeant des regards et des sourires forts et amoureux.

Arrivé à la maison, la porte tout juste fermé, ils laissèrent parler leur envie de l'un et de l'autre prendre le dessus, éparpillant leurs vêtements aux quatre coins de la maison. Étendus dans le lit, après avoir profité de leurs retrouvailles, ils continuaient à se câliner. Le contact visuel était toujours très intense.

-Tu es beau bronzé…

-Tu aimes ?

-Oui ! Ca te rend plus séduisant ! Par contre la marque du short ce n'est pas top…

-J'ai pas de marque ! Et pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Tu n'as pas de marques ? Tu as les fesses toutes blanches ! Et la marque de la ceinture aussi…

Elliot éclata de rire, vite suivie par Olivia.

-Tu as au moins la preuve que je ne suis pas nudiste !

-C'est clair que je préfère t'avoir comme ça, que le derrière tout bronzé…ou avec des coups de soleil… Au moins là je suis certaine que personne n'a pu en profiter !

-Sois-en certaine !

-Je le suis !

-Je change de conversation ! Ca te dit une randonné demain ?

-Avec plaisir ! J'ai hâte de découvrir le paysage de plus près.

-On se fait ça demain alors…mais pour le moment un petit resto te tente ?

-Oh oui, j'ai faim en plus…

-Adjugé vendu !

-Par contre c'est moi qui t'invite !

-Non c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé…

-El ! Ca me fait plaisir et j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, alors je t'invite ce soir.

-Ok… Ta simple présence me fait énormément plaisir…

-Je sais.

-En parlant de ça, fais moi penser à te faire un chèque pour les billets d'avion !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-Non… Je t'ai demandé de venir alors…

-Tu délires complètement ! L'argent est beaucoup moins important que la joie que j'ai d'être là… J'aurais été au bout du monde pour te voir…

-C'est comme tu veux. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras financier…

-C'est gentil ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…n'oublies pas que tu vas avoir une location à payer…

-Ouais merci de me le rappeler… Tu trouves l'endroit comment d'ailleurs ?

-J'ai pas encore vu grand chose pour le moment, mais ta chambre est splendide… C'est chaleureux.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de visiter…

-Non trop occupé pour ça…on va pouvoir le faire maintenant…

-A moins qu'on retrouve de l'occupation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui je vois bien…même très bien mais je te rappelle que nous allons au resto !

-Oui c'est vrai. On se prépare et puis je te fais visiter mon humble demeure…

-Ok !

Le lendemain matin ils s'étaient levés de bonne heure pour préparer leur randonné. Compte tenu du climat chaud du mois d'août, ils s'étaient habillés léger: short, tee-shirt et débardeur. Ils avaient également préparé le déjeuner dans la perspective d'un pic-nic. Munis de leur sac à dos, ils entamèrent les 6 km qui les séparaient de leur but : les Chutes du Niagara.

-Nous sommes arrivés!

-Wouah! El c'est magnifique… splendide!

-Oui, il fallait absolument que tu voies ça!

Pendant de longues minutes ils restèrent contempler les chutes d'eau. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient offrait une vue panoramique qui attirait beaucoup de touristes. Pour être un peu plus au calme, Elliot entraîna Olivia un peu plus loin, sur les hauteurs.

-Tu m'emmènes où?

-On va un peu plus haut. La vue est belle et c'est surtout plus calme. C'est là que nous sommes venus avec les enfants le week-end dernier.

-Ok.

10 minutes de marche plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Un grand espace vert faisait place perdu au milieu des montagnes. Aussitôt sur place, ils se mirent en maillot de bain pour un bronzage plus uniforme.

-Viens voir la vue.

-C'est vraiment grandiose!

-Tu n'es pas déçue?

-Du tout! J'adore! Je suis émerveillée.

-Le bruit de l'eau qui tombe me secoue à chaque fois, la force que ça dégage, c'est impressionnant…

-Et ces couleurs! Ces lignes que forme l'écoulement de l'eau…

-C'est magnifique!

Elliot se tenait derrière Olivia. Il la tenait contre lui, leurs mains liées.

-Merci Elliot!

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tout ça!

Quelques petits bisous plus tard…

-Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as tenu comme ça?

-Oui…

-C'est vrai?

-Oui! Dans ta cuisine, un matin, il y a environ trois semaines. La nuit d'avant on s'était dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois, et ce matin là c'est la première chose que je t'ai dis.

-Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

-Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier facilement…je pense que ça va en faire partie…

-Et notre journée d'aujourd'hui…notre week-end aussi…je n'oublierais jamais…

Une fois le déjeuner avalé, ils avaient décidé de se faire bronzer.

-Tu peux me mettre de la crème dans le dos Liv ?

-Avec plaisir ! Tu m'en mettras après…

-Oui.

Alors qu'elle étalé la crème sur le dos de son compagnon…

-Dis-moi El, je n'avais jamais fait de randonné avant aujourd'hui mais une randonné main dans la main, c'est normal ?

-Pas vraiment… C'est un concept que je viens d'inventer !

-T'es pas possible !

Ils inversèrent les rôles mais Elliot était plutôt d'une humeur taquine. Après lui avoir badigeonné le dos, Elliot dénoua les liens du haut du maillot de bain d'Olivia, qui était alors couché sur le ventre.

-Eh ! Mais tu fais quoi ?

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les marques de bronzage !

-Pfff ! Qu'est ce que tu ne ferais pas pour profiter ! Elliot si quelqu'un arrive…

-Personne ne viendra !

Elliot continua son jeu, de longs instants, en passant sa main le long du dos de sa compagne, avant de s'allonger près d'elle pour profiter du soleil. Ils en profitèrent pour parler, rire, tout en ne se lâchant à aucuns moments la main.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

Ca y est leur week-end se termine déjà! Mais le retour d'Elliot est annoncé pour bientôt...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

_Bon Caliméro arrête de...faire ton Caliméro! _

* * *

Les 2 jours suivant étaient passés vitesse grand V. Entre balade à vélo, en bateau, détente à la base nautique et soirées en amoureux.

Il était très tôt mais Olivia n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son départ dans quelques heures et à la déchirure qu'allait être de quitter une nouvelle fois Elliot. Elle était dans le lit, face à un Elliot encore endormi, à lui caresser la tête, le dos et les bras. A force, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et tourna le dos à Elliot.

-Liv… tu pleurs et je sais pourquoi…

-…

Elliot la tira contre lui. Dans le même mouvement, Olivia se tourna vers Elliot et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer mon ange…

-J'ai pas le morale…

-Je t'avoue que moi non plus…

Après avoir repiqué un petit somme, ils se préparèrent lentement…essayant chacun de retarder l'échéance. Dans la voiture aucuns mots ne furent prononcés, l'ambiance était des plus lourde.

-…Nous sommes arrivés…

-…Déjà ?

-…Malheureusement…

- Pfff…je n'ai pas envie de partir…mais il le faut pourtant…

-Reste alors !

-C'est pas la chose à me dire Elliot !

-Je sais ! Désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

Après avoir était enregistré les bagages d'Olivia, ils attendaient devant la porte d'embarquement. Olivia ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes, Elliot était très ému aussi. Leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, ils échangeaient des baisers tendres et passionnés.

-J'ai passé un week-end merveilleux El…

-Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir encore 2 semaines…

-Ca va être invivable… mais pense au bonheur de tes enfants…

-Oui… Je vais t'appeler tous les jours…

-Sans oublier les texto…

-Et toutes les photos qu'on a prises durant le week-end, je te les enverrais…

_-Dernier appel pour le vol en partance pour New-York._

-Elliot je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

-Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur, c'est de la folie à quel point je peux être amoureux de toi !

Le dernier bisou fut interminable, aucun des deux ne voulant se séparer.

-Parts vite chercher tes enfants !

-Je ne partirais que lorsque ton avion aura décollé !

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime !

Un dernier clin d'œil plein de larmes et Olivia s'éloigna.

Comme prévu cette nouvelle séparation fut un déchirement. Grâce à la présence de ses enfants, Elliot arrivait à tenir. Pour Olivia c'était autre chose. La reprise du travail ne se passa pas très bien. Tous ses collègues lui posaient des questions sur ses mini vacances, lui demandaient si elle allait bien… Ces paroles qui lui témoignaient de l'attachement de ses amis la touchaient, mais plus les jours passaient et plus ces questions lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Encore 7 jours à attendre le retour d'Elliot…

-Liv tu es certaine que tu vas bien ?

-… OUI ! Tu me le demande toute les 10 minutes Fin !

-Désolé !

-Fin a pourtant raison, tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette…

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Munch ! JE VAIS BIEN !

-Tu vas peut être bien mais en tout cas tu es d'une humeur exécrable depuis quelques jours…

-C'est comme ça ! Tu dois faire avec. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me parler si ça vous gène tant que ça !

-On s'inquiète juste pour toi Olivia.

-Pas besoin !

En fin de journée, son humeur étant toujours la même, elle sentit le besoin de se défouler. Elle passa ses nerfs sur un sac de frappe évacuant toute sa tristesse et son manque d'Elliot. Le fait de faire ça, la fit sourire. En effet, quand il était mal ou énervé, une des façons pour Elliot de se calmer était de faire la même chose. La deuxième chose étant Olivia…

La dernière semaine avait commencé depuis déjà 4 jours. Les coups de fils et les messages étaient devenus un rituel entre eux, c'était LEUR moment de la journée. Elliot envoyait aussi chaque jour une photo différente d'eux deux prise durant leur week-end. Olivia appréciait beaucoup, c'était à chaque fois une sorte de surprise et surtout ça lui rappelait les bons moments passés. Olivia qui sentait la fin du calvaire proche était de meilleure humeur, souriante et s'était même excusée auprès de Fin et John.

Une fois chez elle, Olivia avait décidé de passer la soirée devant la télévision en attendant l'appel de son chéri. Elle fût surprise quand elle entendit la sonnerie de son interphone…

-Oui…

-…_C'est nous !_

-Qui ça « nous » ?

_-LES STABLER !_

-Quoi ?

_-Attendez les filles… Liv on est de retour !_

-Je vous ouvre !

Olivia sautait de joie sur place. Elliot était là ! Dans son immeuble !

_-Toc, toc…_

-Hey !

Tous les enfants, avec leurs valises, entrèrent et embrassèrent Olivia. Le dernier à rentrer était Elliot. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire et pour faire comme tous le monde l'embrassa également sur la joue, déviant discrètement sur son cou.

-Salut toi !

-Salut !

Les enfants étaient déjà assis sur le canapé à se chamailler.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Je pensais que vous deviez rentrer dimanche après-midi ?

-C'est ce qui était prévu mais la société de location a fait une erreur dans le planning …

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-…Mais en tout cas papa aura eu une le droit a beau geste commercial !

-Ouais… Ils nous ont offerts la dernière semaine…comme ça on ne pouvait pas refuser de partir…

-Évidemment ! Vous avez choisis de rentrer alors ?

-Ben oui ! Il ne restait que 2 jours alors ça ne valait pas vraiment la peine…

-C'est sympa d'être passé…

-En fait…on n'a pas où dormir se soir…Kathy ne rentre que demain de ses vacances alors on pensait que peut être…

-Je vois ! Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester !

-Merci Liv/ Merci/ Merci/ Merci/ Merci

Elliot lança un rapide clin d'œil à Olivia pour la remercier. Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, Elliot proposa de passer commande pour le repas.

-Je propose qu'on mange chinois?

-J'aurais préféré pizzas!

-Le problème avec toi Lizzie, c'est que tu ne mangerais que ça!

-Mais papa…!

-Bon alors qui est pizzas?

-Moi/ Moi/ Moi/ Moi

-4 contre 6... Rien à dire…

-Eh papa, on a qu'à faire deux commandes, une chinois, une pizza!

-Bien joué Maureen! Tu t'en occupes avec Leen?

-Ok/ Ok

-Je vais mettre la table en attendant…

-Attends Liv, je vais t'aider!

* * *

Laissez une review! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello!

La continuation de la soirée avec peut-être des retrouvailles...DES VRAIES...mais seulement peut-être...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

Message pour "la victime" : Arrêtes de caliméroter!

* * *

Elliot suivit Olivia dans la cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis 2 semaines, ils étaient presque…seuls… En effet, le salon et la cuisine communiquant, aucune chance de se faire des petits bisous n'était possible… Après avoir préparé le nécessaire pour le dîner et avant de retourner au salon, Olivia s'arrêta près d'Elliot pour lui murmurer discrètement quelques mots doux qui laissèrent Elliot cloué sur place.

-Est-ce que tu sais que tu deviens de plus en plus sexy et que j'ai une folle envie de toi…

-Pitié arrêtes!

Olivia s'éloigna avec un sourire en coin qui énerva encore plus Elliot.

Après le repas, ils discutèrent longuement des vacances, avant de s'organiser pour la nuit.

-Alors Olivia tu proposes quelle organisation pour cette nuit?

-Les filles vous pouvez prendre la chambre d'amis et les garçons la mienne.

-Et toi?

-Je vais dormir sur le canapé!

-Je ne suis pas d'accord! Liv tu es chez toi donc tu dors dans ton lit! Hein papa?

-Tu as raison mon fils!

-Vous avez une meilleure solution?

-Ben toi et papa vous dormez dans ta chambre, en tout bien, tout honneur bien sûr. En plus ça ne sera pas la première fois…et puis moi ici, dans le canapé…comme ça je vais pouvoir regarder la télé…

-Ah c'est donc ça! Tu me refiles ton père en échange de la télé?

-…Ouais!

Ce dernier échange fit rire tout le monde.

-Et en plus ça fait plus de 3 semaines que vous ne vous êtes pas vu alors je pense que vous avez pleins de trucs à vous dire.

-Si Liv est d'accord, pas de soucis alors.

-Ok pour moi aussi.

Elliot et Olivia échangèrent un rapide regard plein d'envie et de satisfaction. Sans le vouloir, Dick leur permettait de se retrouver ENFIN seuls…

-Les filles y'a déjà ce qu'il faut dans la chambre, et toi Dick je vais te chercher ça…

-Merci Liv.

Une fois revenue avec les affaires pour Dick, les filles saluèrent tout le monde et allèrent se coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, se fût au tour de Liv.

Alors qu'elle était déjà dans le couloir qui la menait jusqu'à sa chambre, Elliot l'attrapa par la taille en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Arrête! Pas ici!

Une fois dans la chambre, Elliot referma la porte derrière eux, et plaqua Olivia au mur. Enfin tranquille, ils échangèrent un baiser plus que passionné, qu'ils attendaient chacun impatiemment depuis près de deux semaines.

-Il était grand temps parce que je crois que j'aurais fini par te sauter dessus!

-Tu m'as manqué El!

-Toi aussi!

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on s'incruste comme ça?

-Non…

-Tu es sûre?

-C'est juste que mon amant devait venir…

Elliot resserra ses bras autour d'Olivia, qui fit de même avec les siens. Leurs fronts collés et leurs bouches dangereusement proches, les mots prononcés n'étaient plus que des murmures…

-Ah ouais! Ton amant?

-Oui… Ça fait 3 semaines qu'on ne sait pas vu, hormis 4 jours où j'ai été le rejoindre en secret, donc…

-Oh oui je vois…je suis un peu dans le même cas…

-Et ta petite amie t'as manqué?

-Enorm…

Soudain…

_-LIV?_

-C'est pas vrai! Ils ne peuvent pas nous lâcher deux minutes!

-Arrêtes El… J'ARRIVE!

Olivia commença à se détacher d'Elliot, quand il la retint par la taille…

-Fais vite…

-Oui…

Olivia alla vers la cuisine où Lizzie l'attendait.

-Qu'est que tu veux ma chérie?

-Je voulais une aspirine, mais j'ai pas trouvé…

-Y'en a là dans cette boîte…

Après avoir pris son cachet, la dernière des Stabler retourna se coucher. Olivia en profita pour faire un détour par la case salle de bain et pour se mettre en pyjama. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle trouva Elliot déjà couché.

-Déjà couché?

-Oui…

Olivia fit de même. Elle se colla à Elliot. Mais quand elle passa sa main le long du corps de son compagnon, sa surprise ne se fit pas attendre…

* * *

Suite au prochain épisode...


	12. Chapter 12

HellOOOOO !

Chapitre "Spécial retrouvailles"

La suite et la fin de la soirée...ainsi que le réveil! Attention certaines scènes pourraient en "effrayer" (un grand mot tout de même!) certains!

**DISCLAMER : Toujours la même chose, rien de cet univers ne m'appartient! **

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Mais t'es tout nu?

Elliot ne put se retenir de rire devant la tête d'Olivia.

-J'ai pas gardé ma tenue de célibataire ce soir…MOI…

-Quoi? Tu ne l'aimes pas mon pyjama?

-Bof…

-Alors reste pas inactif et fait en sorte que ça te plaise…

Pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois, Elliot s'exécuta et retira les vêtements d'Olivia aussi vite qu'un éclair.

-Et maintenant?

-Tu ne m'as pas fait une proposition tout à l'heure dans la cuisine?

-Moi? Jamais!

-Fais pas ton innocente!

-Tu sais que je t'aime à la folie?

-Oui…moi aussi je t'aime!

Allongé sur elle, Elliot commença à l'embrasser. Entre deux baisers, ils tentèrent d'échanger quelques mots…

-…El?

-…Quoi?

-…On ne peut pas…y'a tes enfants…

-…Mais si…t'inquiètes pas…

-…

-…Je vais aller fermer à clés si tu veux

-…Je l'ai déjà fait tout à l'heure…

-…Laisse toi faire alors…

-…

-…Et juste un mot : DISCRETION

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à savourer leurs retrouvailles et satisfaire le désir que chacun avait.

Le matin venu, ni Olivia, ni Elliot, n'avaient envie de se lever. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer à nouveau…même pour la journée.

-Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir?

-Normalement 18h30.

-On se voit après?

-Oh que oui!

-Super! Tu me pardonnes mais j'aimerais aller préparer le petit dèj des enfants pour le dernier jour.

-Quel papa attentionné…Allez vas-y!

-Mes bisous avant…

Après plusieurs bisous, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Olivia partit prendre une douche pendant qu'Elliot s'occupait du petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini de tout préparer, tous ses enfants étaient déjà attablés…tout comme Liv.

-Je vois que j'ai eu une bonne idée!

-Oui tu es le meilleur papa!

-Merci Mo'

-Tu t'es couché tard Dick?

-Vers 3h30...

-N'importe quoi…

-Et vous les filles vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui…

-En fait, on a entendu du bruit une bonne partie de la nuit…

-Parce que monsieur MON jumeau a encore regardé un film pas très…un peu porno je crois…en tout cas ce n'était pas une comédie…

-EH! Mais ce n'est pas vrai!

-Même en baissant le son Dickie, on entendait quand même…

-Mais Maureen…

-Et toi papa tu ne dis rien?

-Lizzie! On verra ça plus tard

Elliot se sentait mal, mais quand il vit la tête d'Olivia ce fût encore pire. Elle était restée silencieuse pendant toute la durée de cette conversation. Mais là c'en était trop pour elle. Elle se leva pour aller déposer son bol dans l'évier. Elliot la suivit…

-Liv?

-J'ai honte.

-T'inquiètes pas dans quelques jours tout le monde aura oublié…

-J'espère… Faut que j'y aille

-Ok.

-Au revoir les enfants. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir.

-Merci Liv!/Merci Liv!/Merci Liv!/Merci Liv!

-El tu refermes avec tes clés?

-Oui.

Un dernier clin d'œil de la part d'Elliot à Olivia et celle-ci parti pour sa journée de travail.

En rentrant le soir chez elle, Olivia y retrouva Elliot.

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici…

-Eh si ! Les enfants sont rentrés alors j'ai décidé d'offrir à ma petite amie une soirée détente…

-Intéressant ! Et pour commencer si tu me faisais un bisou…

Elliot s'exécuta rapidement, sans poser de questions.

-Je sens que je vais passer un bon week-end !

-Je vais tout faire pour ma chérie !

-Et tu as prévu justement quelque chose ?

-Donc ce soir détente. Pour demain soir j'ai deux places pour le spectacle musical « Le Roi Lion » et une réservation au restaurant pour après. Je pense que le reste du temps on trouvera à s'occuper…

-Tu sais que tu es génial ?

-Si tu le dis !

-Et tu faisais quoi avant que je rentre ?

-Je préparais le repas !

Olivia avait suivit Elliot dans la cuisine et s'était assise sur le plan de travail à le regarder faire.

-En entrée, verrines de thon, suivi d'un tournedos de bœuf et ses tagliatelles. En dessert, fondant au chocolat.

-Ca met l'eau à la bouche !

-J'espère que tu vas aimer…

-Ca a été préparé avec tellement d'amour que je ne peux qu'apprécier !

-En attendant, tu veux que j'aille te faire couler un bain ?

-C'est difficilement refusable…

-J'ai acheté des huiles de massages aussi !

Olivia lui répondit par un grand sourire. Une fois son bain prêt, Olivia s'y relaxa un long moment. Elliot était venu lui apportait de quoi se désaltérer et de quoi grignoter avant le repas. Une fois le dîner dégusté, ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses : les massages. C'est Olivia qui commença. Le dos, les cuisses, les pieds, les bras, les mains, le cuir chevelu…tout y passa. Elliot fit de même à son tour. Olivia reposait maintenant dans les bras d'Elliot.

-Ca fait du bien !

-C'était le but ! Je suis heureux que ça t'aies plu…

-C'est le cas. El… tu sais pour ce matin…

-Oublies. Je suis sûr qu'ils l'on déjà fait…

-Oui je sais mais ça ne me met mal à l'aise…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas…et puis y'en aura certainement d'autre…

Olivia ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu te souviens Liv de ce qu'on s'était dit avant que je parte ?

-Que si on se manquait pendant tes vacances c'était positif pour nous deux. Mais qu'en revanche l'inverse serait plus embêtant pour nous. C'est ça ?

-Oui. Et alors ?

-La séparation a été pour ma part invivable, insupportable, très difficile…plus que je le pensais d'ailleurs…et…et je ne veux plus être séparé de toi aussi longtemps ! …Et pour toi ?

-J'étais tellement en manque de toi, que je t'ai demandé de venir…

-Et tu as eu raison ! J'ai passé le meilleur week-end de ma vie…

-C'est vrai que c'était exceptionnel ! Olivia tu m'as plus que manqué durant ces trois semaines…je ne veux plus te laisser seule…

-Le soir quand je rentrais, j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau célibataire: personne à la maison avec moi, personne pour parler… je ne pourrai plus vivre comme ça…

-Cette séparation aura été douloureuse mais bénéfique…

-C'est du solide nous deux ?

-Oui ! En tout cas j'en ai envie et j'y crois !

-Moi aussi.

Après ces belles paroles, ils échangèrent de longs baisers pleins de passions. La suite de la soirée leur fut dictée par leur instinct.


	13. Chapter 13

HeeLLoo chers lecteurs!

Encoe une suite pour vous... :)

**DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi!**

* * *

Une semaine et demie plus tard, Olivia avait promis une soirée cinéma entre filles à Casey. Après avoir était manger une pizza, elles avaient passé la soirée au cinéma.

Après s'être séparée de Casey, Olivia attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Elliot.

_-Euh…oui…allô…_

-C'est moi…tu dormais?

_-Oui je m'étais assoupi… Ça va?_

-Oui…Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer te faire un petit bisou avant de rentrer…

_-Bien sûr! Je t'attends! _

-Ok. J'arrive!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elliot, en peignoir, attendait Olivia sur les marches de son hôtel. Ils échangèrent un léger baiser avant de rentrer.

-Prête à visiter ma suite?

-Allons-y.

Une fois dans la pièce, Elliot se remit dans son lit et Olivia s'assit face à lui .

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

-Super! On a été voir _Les confessions d'une accro du shopping_.

-Les filles m'en ont parlé pendant les vacances. Elles ont lu les livres.

-En tout cas, ça m'a bien détendu, ça m'a fait du bien.

-Je suis content si tu as passé une bonne soirée.

-…Mais ça aurait été le top si ça avait été avec toi.

-Mais c'est normal que tu passes du temps avec tes amies aussi.

-Je sais…

-Dis-moi, l'héroïne de ton film, elle est accro au shopping, mais toi, es tu accro à quelque chose?

-Peut-être…

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est…

-TOI… Je suis accro à toi!

-Oula c'est grave ça.

-Très grave. En plus je ne suis pas certaine que ça se soigne…

Olivia s'était rapprochée d'Elliot. Ils entamèrent un long et délicat baiser…

-Maintenant que j'ai eu mon bisou, je vais devoir rentrer…

-Reste!

-Elliot…

-J'aimerais que tu restes Olivia. Mon lit est tout petit mais en se serrant bien, on devrait y arriver…

-Dans ce cas là…c'est d'accord!

Olivia se mit à l'aise et se coucha rapidement dans les bras d'Elliot.

-Tu vois on est bien…

-Un peu à l'étroit mais…

-Eh mais attends! C'est toi qui m'a proposé de rester…alors si t'es pas content je peux encore partir.

-…Je peux finir ma phrase? Je disais donc, on est un peu à l'étroit mais tellement bien collés serrés.

-Oups…

-…

-Dire qu'on ne devait pas se voir ce soir…

-Oui mais j'ai un tel charme que…

-J'ai pas pu résister c'est exact!… alors je t'ai appelé et me voilà dans tes bras…

-Tu as eu raison d'appeler…

-Je crois aussi…Tu sais Elliot, pour moi, c'est de plus en plus difficile de passer une soirée loin de toi…

-Je crois que je ressens la même chose…

-Ah ouais?

-Je me suis ennuyé toute la soirée…ça me manque quand tu n'es pas là…

-Mais je suis là maintenant.

-Oui et je vais pouvoir passer une bonne nuit.

-De même.

-Bonne nuit alors.

-Bonne nuit.

-_Bip, bip, bip…_

Le jour commençait à apparaître au travers des rideaux. Une nouvelle journée allait débuté…

-Oh non pas déjà! Chérie, par pitié, éteins ce maudit réveil…

-De mauvaise humeur?

-…Non.

-Bien sûr, je vais te croire.

Toujours dans leur petit lit, ils avaient chacun leurs tête proche l'une de l'autre, collées sur un oreiller, en se regardant dans les yeux. Leurs mains étaient enlacées autour de la taille de l'autre.

- Ça ne va pas?

-…Si, si.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

-Pfff…ça m'énerve…

-Eh mon cœur qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Ça m'énerve d'être dans cet hôtel pourri…où je ne peux même pas te recevoir convenablement…pour mes enfants c'est pareil…

-Eh tu sais très bien que si tu as besoin de mon appart pour voir tes enfants, il est à ta disposition.

-Je sais. Merci Liv.

-Quant à moi… à partir du moment que je suis avec toi, l'endroit m'importe peu.

-Tu mérites…

-Chut! Je ne mérite rien du tout. Je suis avec toi pour ce que tu es et pas pour ce que tu as! Donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

-Je t'aime Olivia.

-Je t'aime aussi Elliot.

Après quelques bisous, Olivia se prépara afin de rentrer chez elle prendre une douche et prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-A tout à l'heure!

-Attends Liv!

Elliot arriva près d'Olivia et la serra dans ces bras aussi fort qu'il le put, engouffrant sa tête dans son cou.

-J'adore quand tu fais ça…

-De toute façon j'ai l'impression que dès que je te prends dans mes bras tu aimes.

-C'est à peu près ça, c'est vrai.

-Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit toute à l'heure.

-Faudra qu'on en reparle d'ailleurs…

-Ok.

-On va trouver une solution.

-J'espère…

-C'est même sûr.

-Pour te remercier de m'avoir mis de bonne humeur, je t'invite au resto ce soir, ça te dis?

-Avec plaisir.

-On voit ça plus tard alors?

-Oui…

Un dernier bisou pour la route et Olivia rentra chez elle avant de retrouver Elliot au poste.


	14. Chapter 14

Le chapitre est assez court, mais les choses se compliquent donc patience...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient! **

* * *

Alors qu'ils avaient une petite pause, Elliot prit Olivia à part.

-20h chez Angelo.

-D'accord.

-C'est un restaurant italien où ils ont visiblement de très bonnes spécialités à base de pâtes.

-Et comment tu le connais ce resto?

-Internet!

-J'aurais dû y penser.

-Je pense que ça serait mieux qu'on prenne une seule voiture…

-Oui…et puis comme ça tu seras obligé de venir me raccompagner…

-Et…

-Et comme toujours tu resteras…

Les regards qu'ils échangeaient en disaient long mais ils faisaient attention à n'éveiller aucuns soupçons.

-Retournons travailler avant que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose.

-Tu as raison.

Olivia s'éloigna. Elle se retourna pour voir si Elliot était parti. Mais non, il était toujours au même endroit, à la regarder partir. Après être certaine que personne ne la regardait, Olivia, un grand sourire aux lèvres, dessina avec ses doigts un cœur qu'elle montra discrètement à Elliot. Ce dernier lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires ainsi qu'un clin d'œil.

Le soir venu, ils passèrent la soirée chez Angelo comme prévu, avant de regagner le domicile d'Olivia.

Elliot et Olivia se réveillaient tout doucement. Le réveil allait sonner d'ici quelques minutes mais tout deux avaient déjà émergés.

-Salut toi!

-Bonjour mon petit cœur!

Olivia s'engouffra dans les bras d'Elliot qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne. Olivia, elle, caressait tendrement la joue gauche d'Elliot.

-Bien dormi?

-Le peu que j'ai dormi oui.

-Ah parce que la nuit a été courte pour toi aussi?

-Oui j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'étais avec une belle jeune femme, on a passé une nuit assez agité mais tellement romantique…

-Je fais finir par être TRES jalouse si tu continues…

-…Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser, de la toucher…

-C'est vrai que c'est un sacré rêve…

-Elle te ressemblait beaucoup!

-Ah oui?

-Hum, hum…

-El…

-Oui?

-Cette nuit c'était merveilleux.

-Mieux que d'habitude?

-Non! C'est toujours génial mais je trouve que nous sommes de plus en plus proches, on a dépassé la « phase découverte », donc c'est…

-Plus passionné?

-Voilà! Je cherchais le mot exact! Et le resto italien était excellent!

-Je te l'avais dis!

Olivia resserra son étreinte avec Elliot.

-Et toi tu as apprécié?

-Énormément. J'ai passé une nuit magique avec une femme magnifique.

Olivia s'était redressée pour regarder Elliot. Le sourire qu'affichait ce dernier la faisait craquer!

-Embrasse-moi!

-Encore? Je pensais avoir rempli mon quota de la semaine hier soir.

-Tu es loin du compte Stabler!

-Au travail alors!

Pendant de longues minutes, Elliot et Olivia s'embrassèrent avec passion, éteignant même la sonnerie du réveil plusieurs fois.

-On va être en retard mon ange…

-Pas grave….

-El…

Il se faisait de plus en plus pressant avec elle. Elle en avait très envie aussi mais elle savait qu'ils étaient déjà très en retard…

-EL! Tu vas témoigner au tribunal aujourd'hui!

-Je sais…et ça va être une journée difficile…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne vais pas te voir…

-T'es mignon!

Elliot avait toujours ses bras autour de la taille de Liv. Il l'embrassait dans le cou.

-Je ne partirais jamais si tu ne me lâches pas…

-Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable…

-…Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de te quitter…

Après avoir échangé plusieurs sourires, Olivia engagea à nouveau la conversation…

-Dis-moi El…

-Oui…

-Je sais qu'on ne veut pas précipiter les choses entre nous, mais au vu de l'évolution de notre relation, je me disais que…peut être…ça te dirais de venir habiter ici…avec moi…

-…

-Après tout, tu loues ta chambre d'hôtel pour pas grand-chose…puisque tu es toujours ici! Et puis après notre conversation d'hier matin…

-…Je ne sais pas…

Liv pensait que le moment était venu pour lui demander mais elle était déçue de sa réaction. Elle se dégagea rapidement des bras d'El et fila sans un regard sous la douche.

-Liv…

-Je suis en retard!

* * *

Aïe, aïe, aïe!


	15. Chapter 15

Bon alors, comment la situation entre Elliot et Olivia va évoluer? Olivia a un peu pris de court Elliot d'où sa réponse...

Le chapitre est relativement court...

**DISCLAMER : Comme à chaque chapitre rien ne m'appartient ...**

Info à une certaine BigBoss87, je ne veux la mort de personne! et puis là dessus euh...ben...t'as pas grand chose à dire...enfin bon je dis ça comme ça moi...

* * *

Olivia fit la tête durant toute la durée du petit déjeuner. Elle partie sans un regard, ni un mot et encore moins un bisou pour Elliot.

Autant dire que la journée fût très difficile d'un côté comme de l'autre. Elliot se sentait coupable, il n'avait pas voulu se disputer avec elle… Il profita de la pause déjeuné pour tenter d'appeler Olivia pour s'excuser et s'expliquer avec elle.

-Olivia ton portable sonne !

-Je sais…

-Et tu ne réponds pas ?

-Non… je vais déjeuner…

-Bon appétit !

-Merci John !

Elliot tenta 5, 6 fois d'avoir Olivia mais celle-ci ne voulais pas lui parler. Elle était en colère contre lui mais elle était surtout vexée. Son état de contrariété lui avait empêché de manger. Le soir avant de rentrer chez elle, elle s'était décidée à aller voir Elliot pour mettre les choses au point. Elle lui avait écrit une lettre si jamais il n'avait pas été là.

-Bonjour ! Vous savez si Monsieur Stabler est là ?

-Il est parti dans l'après-midi.

-Quand il rentrera, vous pouvez lui donner cette lettre ?

-Nous ne nous sommes pas bien compris ! Il est parti DEFINITIVEMENT !

-Par…pardon ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici ! Qu'une nouvelle vie l'attendait ailleurs…

-Oh…euh…merci…

Olivia était complètement désorientée. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Encore un homme qu'elle avait fait fuir…elle avait l'habitude qu'ils partent mais pas celui là ! Elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'il avait fait comme les autres… Une fois chez elle, elle craqua en sanglots. Elle évacua toute la colère et la pression de la journée.

-Olivia ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il fallait que je te parle…

-Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire…

-…

-Je suis passée à ton hôtel avant de rentrer…pour te donner une lettre…mais la personne à la réception…tu lui as dis que tu n'avais plus rien à faire ici…

-C'est vrai…ma place est…ici…avec toi…

-Tu plaisantes ? Ce matin…tu m'as…tu as changé d'avis en l'espace d'une journée ? Je n'arrive pas à te croire…pas besoin de te forcer…

Olivia se tourna vers sa cuisine pour se servir une boisson. Elliot approcha jusqu'à poser sa main sur le bras d'Olivia.

-Laisses-moi s'il te plaît !

Elliot prit ses sacs posés dans le salon et avança vers la porte. C'est là qu'il sentit la main d'Olivia sur la sienne.

-Reste !

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée…

-Elliot je ne veux pas te perdre…pas toi…

-J'aurais jamais dû te dire ça ce matin…je veux vivre avec toi !

-Je n'aurais pas dû précipiter les choses…si tu veux attendre encore, j'ai tout mon temps.

-Non ! Je ne peux plus attendre ! Je veux être à tes côtés à chaque instant.

Olivia tomba dans les bras d'Elliot. De tendres baisers marquèrent leur réconciliation.

-Je viens de vivre une des pires journées de ma vie !

-Je suis désolé…

-Quand le gars à l'hôtel m'a dit que tu étais parti…tout s'est effondré…j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre…

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler pour te présenter des excuses, pour te dire que ce matin je m'étais comporté comme un nul mais tu n'as pas répondu…

-Je sais…je n'avais pas envie de te parler…

-Tu as bien fait…ça m'apprendra…

-On dira que c'étais ma petite vengeance…

-Voilà ! On est quitte ?

-Je suis tellement soulagée que tu sois là que oui nous sommes quittes…

-Tu sais, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu me mettes dehors que j'avais anticipé en t'écrivant une lettre !

-Que je pourrais quand même lire ?

-Pourquoi pas… Toi aussi tu avais préparé quelque chose ?

-Oui… au cas où !

-On verra ça plus tard !

* * *

Ahhh l'amour!


	16. Chapter 16

Après un long moment à se regarder et à s'embrasser amoureusement…

-Tu viens ranger tes affaires ?

-Déjà ?

-Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite tu te sentiras chez toi !

-Je me sens déjà chez moi…mais je serais ravi de partager ton armoire !

-Allons-y !

Dans la bonne humeur ils rangèrent les vêtements d'Elliot en échangeant de légers bisous.

-Elliot, si tu veux, vide le deuxième tiroir dans le premier pour mettre tes sous-vêtements et tes chaussettes !

-Merci !

Alors qu'elle continuait de ranger la penderie, Olivia vit bien qu'une certaine gêne avait gagné Elliot.

-Qu'est ce qui a El ?

-Ben…c'est ta lingerie…

-Et ?

-Ben…je n'ose pas…

-Je t'ai connu moins emprunté par moment pourtant…

-Je peux ?

-OUI !

La gêne disparue, Elliot inspecta minutieusement chaque pièce de lingerie qu'il transféra d'un tiroir à l'autre.

-Y'a des choses intéressantes là-dedans !

-Ah ouai ?

-Hum, hum…

-Ca tombe bien parce que tu vas pouvoir en profiter chaque jour…

-Génial !

Après avoir fini de ranger, ils avaient mangé un plat tout prêt, avant de se mettre au lit, pour se lire leurs lettres respectives.

-Je sens que je vais finir en larmes…

-Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt sympa ce que j'ai écrit…

-Je sais mon cœur ! Et je sais aussi que tu as écrit dans cette lettre des choses qui vont énormément me toucher…

-Tu préfères me lire la tienne avant ?

-Non. Vas-y !

-Ok.

_Olivia, _

_J'espère te lire cette lettre de vive voix, mais si d'aventure ce n'était pas le cas, sache que j'espère plus que tout au monde qu'elle changera la situation entre nous._

_Mon manque de réaction de ce matin n'est pas pardonnable. Tu me proposes de vivre avec toi, et moi je te réponds que je ne sais pas. Faudrait-il être fou pour ne pas savoir ? Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi, partager chaque instant de ma vie à tes cotés. Liv tu es LA femme de ma vie, j'en suis sûr maintenant. On dit souvent que dans la vie on a trois priorités : l'amour, l'amitié et le boulot. Tu représentes pour moi ces trois priorités. Tu m'offres tout, tout ce qu'un homme peut rêver. Je sais que tes sentiments sont sincères et que tu m'aimes du plus profond de ton cœur, je veux que tu saches que c'est réciproque. Tu es ma meilleure amie et la femme que j'aime. Tu m'offres une stabilité dans mon boulot depuis 12 ans … Tu es la coéquipière idéale que tout flic rêverait d'avoir. Et c'est moi qui ait la chance de t'avoir et à qui tu donnes tout ce bonheur. Mais encore une fois j'ai tout gâché. Je suis conscient de t'avoir blessé et je t'en demande pardon. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je serais le plus malheureux des hommes mais j'accepterais ton choix. _

_Ma vie est faite pour être avec toi. Je sais ce que je veux. Si tu le souhaites, mon vœu le plus cher serait de t'épouser et de te donner des enfants. Olivia je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, je te veux à mes côtés et ceux à chaque seconds de ma vie. Je suis sous ton charme depuis la première seconde où l'on s'est rencontré, et chaque instant passé à tes cotés me comble de bonheur. J'ai une confiance absolue en toi. Je te dois ma vie, j'ai d'ailleurs arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où tu me l'as sauvé, au risque de perdre la tienne. Quand tu n'es pas là je suis perdu, c'est comme si on me privait de mon oxygène. Dans ces moments là je pense à toi, mais ce n'est pas suffisant tellement tu me manques. Tes yeux, tes lèvres, ton corps, ton sourire, ton odeur, tes baisers, tes caresses, ta force, ton caractère, tu humour, ton amour, toi, tout me manque !_

_Je crois que je viens de faire quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais fait : une déclaration à la femme de mon cœur. Mon amour je t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimais. Liv, s'il te plaît pardonnes-moi… _

_Je t'embrasse tendrement…_

_El._

Elliot était lui-même ému en lisant sa lettre. Olivia était, comme prévu, en larmes. Ils restèrent dans le silence encore quelques instants.

-Elliot…c'est…c'est magnifique ! On ne m'avait jamais fais de telles déclarations d'amour…on ne m'en a jamais faites d'ailleurs…

-Je pensais et pense toujours chaque mot que j'ai écrit.

-Je suis très touchée…

-A toi de me faire pleurer maintenant…

_Elliot, _

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Je pensais que c'était le bon moment. Le moment idéal pour te demander de venir vivre avec moi. Mais je me suis trompée apparemment… Je sais qu'on s'était promis de ne rien précipiter entre nous…j'ai voulu aller trop vite…et j'en suis désolée et la plus malheureuse. J'ai vraiment le don pour tout gâcher ! Mes relations passées ont étés des échecs…mais je pensais qu'avec toi ça serait différent…et j'ai quand même réussi à te faire fuir… Je n'arrive pas à envisager ta perte parce que, non seulement je perds la personne que j'aime, mais aussi mon meilleur ami et mon partenaire depuis plus de 12 ans. Ma vie entière tourne autour de toi…tu es mon équilibre ! _

_Depuis 6 mois, je vis un vrai bonheur à tes côtés. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Si je t'ai demandé ça ce matin, c'est parce que, pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi, de mon amour pour toi…m'engager ne me fais plus peur, du moment que c'est avec toi… J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais il y a quelques années, je t'avais dit que tu étais ma plus longue relation…tu es surtout la plus belle. J'ai vraiment découvert ce que c'était qu'aimer. Tu représentes tellement de choses à mes yeux…la douceur, la sincérité, le romantisme, la protection, la confiance, la gentillesse, l'amour…toutes ces qualités que tu m'offres, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Tu as su me rendre heureuse et je n'ai aucune envie que ça s'arrête à cause de mon envie de précipiter les choses. Tu sais, beaucoup de personnes se sentent bien lorsqu'ils sont dans leur lit ou dans leur bain…et bien moi c'est dans TES bras que je me sens le mieux. J'y ressens un bien être que j'ai rarement connu, mais depuis 6 mois je vis avec constamment…je suis tellement bien avec toi !_

_Tu as changé et bouleversé ma vie Elliot ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre comme avant, ça serait impossible. _

_Elliot excuses-moi… Je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut. Nous avons trop à perdre en arrêtant notre histoire…surtout si nos sentiments sont encore réels. En tout cas toi, tu es et tu seras toujours présent dans mon cœur._

_Je t'aime…_

_Liv. _

_-_Wouah…

-…

-J'ai changé ta vie ?

-Oui…tu ne peux même pas imaginer. J'ai toujours été seule et là d'avoir un homme avec moi tous les soirs, c'est nouveau pour moi mais tellement agréable…

Olivia essuyait les quelques larmes sur les joues de son compagnon.

-Je vois bien ce que tu ressens… Ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi de vivre avec une femme mais avec toi, c'est pourtant différent… On s'accorde tellement bien, que la vie de couple me paraît plus facile, plus magique…

-Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi…

-Je ne peux pas te dire la même chose…tu sais à quel point mes enfants compte pour moi…

-Je sais…ils sont ta vie…

-…Dans mon cœur tu comptes autant qu'eux, tu es aussi importante à mes yeux que mes enfants…vous êtes les personnes que j'aime le plus dans ce monde…

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir…

-Moi aussi j'ai de la chance !

Elliot attira Olivia contre lui avant de l'embrasser.


	17. Chapter 17

heelloo!

Je vois que les petites lettres ont semblaient plaire...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Alors comme ça tu aimerais avoir encore des enfants?

-Oui, pourquoi pas!

-Combien?

-N'importe, du moment que c'est avec toi!

A la prononciation de cette phrase, Olivia ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Mais en aucun cas, je ne veux te forcer ou te mettre la pression. Je respecterais et soutiendrais toujours tes choix.

-Tu es entrain de me dire que si je ne veux pas de bébés, tu comprendrais?

-Oui!

-El! Je rêve d'avoir un bébé de toi!

-Et moi de toi! Et puis qui sait, tu es peut être déjà enceinte…

-Impossible!

-Liv…on ne sait jamais protégé…

-Rectification! TU ne t'aies jamais protégé!

Elliot fût tellement surpris par ce que venait de dire Olivia, qu'il eut du mal à cacher son étonnement.

-Tu prends…

-La pilule?

-Oui…

-A vrai dire, je la reprends depuis trois mois.

-Mais ça fait un peu plus de quatre mois qu'on…enfin…tu vois…

-Quand j'ai vu qu'entre nous ça devenait de plus en plus sérieux et régulier, j'ai pris mes précautions… Et puis je ne voulais pas te faire peur si jamais je tombais enceinte…

Face à cet élan de sincérité, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent tendrement.

-Mais ça aurait pu arriver au début…

-Je sais.

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé de prendre mes précautions?

-Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, mais comme on ne voulait pas précipiter les choses…

-Tu es vraiment la femme parfaite!

-Si tu le dis!

-Et dis-moi…

-Oui…

-Je sais que je vais plomber l'ambiance mais…

-…

-Le fameux soir avec Dean, si je n'étais pas venu, tu aurais…

-ELLIOT!

-Excuse moi ma chérie, mais j'ai besoin de savoir…

-D'accord. Alors je vais mettre les choses au clair. Premièrement, si jamais y'avait eu quelque chose avec lui, je me serais protégée parce que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en lui sur ce plan là. Deuxièmement, je n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec et troisièmement : ne me parle plus jamais de lui!

-Désolé mon cœur!

Elliot déposa un léger baiser dans le cou d'Olivia pour se faire pardonner.

-Ouais passons. Reprenons les choses sérieuses si tu veux bien.

-Tu as raison. Donc tu es d'accord pour mettre en route un bébé?

-Tout à fait!

-Quand?

-Ben en sachant que je n'ai plus 20 ans, je dirais le plus vite possible.

-Donc tu vas arrêter la pilule?

-Oui dès demain.

-Wow! Quelle prise de décision ultra rapide!

-C'est parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi! Je veux un bébé avec toi et ce le plus vite possible.

-Oula, mais j'adore cette perspective! Mais dis-moi, si tu ne peux pas encore tomber enceinte, on fait quoi alors?

-Ben on s'entraîne!

Olivia prononça cette phrase tellement spontanément qu'Elliot éclata de rire.

-Je croyais que tu étais TERRIBLEMENT fatiguée…

-C'est vrai, toi aussi d'ailleurs…

-Oui mais un peu de bons temps n'a jamais tué personne…

-Pas faux.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Elliot et Olivia partagèrent un instant d'amour passionné avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Cela faisait presque 10 minutes qu'Elliot était réveillé, un grand sourire scotché sur ses lèvres. Il avait essayé de prendre Olivia dans ses bras, sans la réveiller…en vain. Elle commença à bouger et plaça instinctivement sa tête sur le torse d'Elliot ainsi que sa main droite dans la main gauche d'Elliot.

-Désolé ma puce, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Pas grave…il va bientôt être l'heure de toute façon!

-Bien dormie?

-Toujours quand je suis dans tes bras.

Elliot lui répondit par un beau sourire.

-Et toi, comment tu as trouvé ta première nuit dans ton nouvel appart?

- Ça ne vaut pas l'hôtel mais bon…je vais m'y faire…

- AH OUAIS? Mais tu sais que ça mériterait les pires tortures ce que tu viens de dire!

-OK, ok, j'avoue…c'était fabuleux!

-Bon je préfère…

Ils échangèrent plusieurs bisous.

-Au fait, quelles tortures tu m'aurais infligés?

-Je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir encore, mais ça aurais été terrible…de ce style là par exemple…

Elle commença à lui mordiller l'oreille…

-Oula! C'est atroce ce que tu fais là…

-Je t'avais prévenu…mais tu as de la chance, parce que, je ne veux pas être rabat-joie mais on va encore être en retard!

-Je te propose un truc! Tu vas à la douche le temps que je prépare le p'tit dèj?

-Ok ça marche!

Olivia commença à s'extirper des draps, quand Elliot la retenu par le bras.

-Olivia attend!

-Quoi?

-Comme on est vendredi, je pensais que l'on pourrait partir en week-end, dès ce soir.

-Toi et moi?

-Oui un petit week-end en amoureux.

-WOW! Avec plaisir. Et tu veux aller où?

- Je ne sais pas encore…J'avais envie de partir en voiture après le boulot et de dormir cette nuit et demain soir à l'hôtel et puis on rentrerait à New York dimanche soir. On va improviser!

-Ok je suis partante.

-Y'a un endroit où tu aimerais aller?

-Pas spécialement…à partir du moment où je suis avec toi, le reste…

-D'accord. Je vais regarder ça dans la journée même si j'ai déjà une petite idée…

Olivia embrassa tendrement Elliot, et inversement.

-Je t'aime El.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Olivia se lava pendant qu'Elliot prépara le petit déjeuner.

-Ça sent le café par ici!

-Exact. Viens t'asseoir, je t'ai servi ton café, préparé tes tartines et pressé un jus de fruit Made-in-Stabler.

-Made-in-Stabler?

-Oui il ne te restait qu'une orange, alors j'ai fait un mélange avec le citron et le pamplemousse que j'ai trouvé.

-Merci mon cœur!

Olivia était très touchée par les attentions que lui portait Elliot. Pendant une partie du petit déjeuner, ils n'échangèrent aucuns mots, communiquant seulement par des regards et des sourires tendres et amoureux.

-Je pense à un truc. Comment va-t-on contourner « le problème Cragen» ?

-T'inquiètes pas. J'ai ma petite idée...

-Explique!

-Je vais aller le voir et lui dire que nous vivons en colocation…comme tu avais une deuxième chambre dans ton appart et que moi je vivais dans un hôtel minable…on a parlé de cette éventualité…et puis voilà.

-Tu crois que ça va passer? N'oublie pas qu'il est flic!

-Fais-moi confiance!

Elliot lança un clin d'œil complice à Olivia.

-Comme toujours.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, hello

Début du week-end, pas forcément des plus heureux...mais ça va s'arranger!

**DISCLAMER : Rien de tout ça ne m'appartient.**

_Merci à TOUS pour vos gentilles reviews._

* * *

Après une longue journée de travail, Elliot et Olivia étaient en route vers leur week-end.

-Alors tu as dis quoi à Cragen ?

-Je lui ai dis qu'on s'aimait et qu'on ne pouvait plus vivre l'un sans l'autre…

-J'espère que tu m'aurais au moins consulté avant de lui dire tout ça…

-Bien évidement ! Sérieusement je lui ai dis qu'on avait décidé de vivre en colloc' étant donné que ton appart pouvait accueillir une personne de plus…

-Et tu crois qu'il a gobé ça ?

-Je ne sais pas mais il ne m'a rien demandé de plus, il m'a juste dis que c'était bien si on avait réussi à s'entendre et que si cette situation nous convenait, c'était bien pour nous.

-Et pour les autres ?

-Il ne faut pas qu'on leur cache, ça serait suspect… et puis quand je suis sorti avec Fin ce midi, je lui en ai touché deux mots…

-Ah carrément !

-Oui comme ça il va le dire aux autres…

-C'est sûr, il doit être ravi d'avoir un scoop à annoncer à John !

Après près de deux heures de trajet, Elliot stoppa la voiture à coté d'un hôtel situé en bord de plage. Après avoir été réservé leur chambre pour la nuit et dîner, ils partirent se balader sur la plage. Après leur petite promenade, ils s'asseirent dans le sable, face à la mer.

-Pourquoi tu m'amènes ici?

-Je venais toujours ici quand j'étais gamin…je voulais te montrer où j'avais grandi.

-C'est vrai?

-J'ai envie de partager ça avec toi…

-Ça me touche beaucoup…

-On est ensemble, c'est normal que tu partages mes souvenirs…

-Parle de moi de ton enfance…

-Tu veux savoir quoi?

-TOUT! C'est, je crois, la seule chose de toi que je ne connaisse pas…

-C'est vrai que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé…tu veux que je commence par où?

-Je veux savoir ce que tu aimais faire, comment tu étais à l'école, l'éducation que tu as reçu…

-OK! Si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que cette plage me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Quand, j'étais gamin, avec mes frères et mes sœurs, on venait toujours ici…on habitait pas loin alors ici c'était notre terrain de jeu…on était libre…plus qu'à la maison…mais on était inconscient. Tu te rends compte qu'on allait se baigner tous seuls, sans surveillance… Et puis plus tard, ado, je venais avec les copains, on en a passé des soirées autour de feux de bois, ou à dormir à la belle étoile…je venais aussi faire du sport, me défouler…

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais fait parti de l'équipe de Base-ball de ton collège?

-Si pendant mes 4 années de collège et puis après au lycée. Comme quasiment tout les petits garçons, je rêvais de devenir professionnel alors je ne ratais aucun entraînement, j'adorais ça…j'ai fait du basket aussi… J'aimais bien aller à l'école, je travaillais plutôt bien mais j'étais un peu bagarreur…

-Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'à moitié étonnée?

-C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas changé…Mais c'est vrai que j'étais plutôt bon élève, j'avais souvent des A ou des B, alors dans ces cas là j'étais super fier…et quand je rentrais à la maison tout content d'annoncer la nouvelle, soit ma mère n'étais pas dans son état normal, soit mon père trouvait ça normal…alors il m'engueulait en me disant que ce n'était pas encore assez…c'était jamais assez pour lui…personne ne m'encourageait. Mon père était souvent absent à cause de son boulot et quand il était là…il nous criait dessus ou…il nous tapait dessus…presque souvent sans raison…quant à ma mère…elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Fallait continuellement supporter ses crises de folie, d'hystérie, ses idées farfelues, les bagarres… Elle a mis je ne sais combien de fois nos vies en danger…elle nous amenait en voiture…et d'un coup elle accélérait…on était jeune et on avait peur alors on criait, on pleurait mais rien n'y faisait, elle continuait…une fois on a fini dans un poteau…je me suis cassé le bras…une autre fois…elle a voulu…me faire boire de la javel…que des choses hallucinantes comme ça…elle a toujours était absente, elle ne s'est jamais occupé de moi et n'a jamais rien fait pour moi.

Olivia passait sa main dans le dos d'Elliot pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui…

-Mon petit cœur, je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de me raconter tout ça.

-Non Liv. Il fallait que je te le dise.

-El…

-Oui?

-…J'ai juré de ne jamais t'en parler mais il faut que je le fasse…

-…

-Ta mère a fait quelque chose pour toi y'a quelques temps…Quand Kathleen a eu ses ennuis, tu sais ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis pour le tribunal et reconnaître qu'elle avait un problème?

-Non.

-C'est ta mère. Elle a été la voir quand elle était en prison et elles ont parlés longuement. Ta mère lui a raconté les choses qu'elle a pu faire, dont la fois où tu as eu le bras cassé, et elle a réussi à convaincre ta fille.

Olivia avait toujours sa main dans le dos d'Elliot, qui tête baissé, semblait ému.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-J'ai réussi à la convaincre et à l'amener voir ta fille.

-C'est donc grâce a toi Liv si ma fille va mieux maintenant…

-Non c'est grâce à ta mère…

-Elle aura fait quelque chose d'utile pour son fils et sa petite-fille au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-Ne dis pas ça Elliot, tu sais très bien qu'elle est malade…

-Je sais…je sais…

-Approche!

Olivia prit Elliot dans ses bras un instant pour le réconforter….

-Merci Liv pour tout ce que tu fais pour mes enfants et pour moi!

-Et toi merci pour toutes les fois où tu m'as soutenu et supporté!

-Je t'adore!


	19. Chapter 19

HeLLo!

Après le passage "émotion", la suite du petit week-end romantique...

**DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi!**

* * *

Après une nuit à l'hôtel, ils se dirigèrent vers Atlantic City. Une fois arrivé, ils visitèrent la ville en amoureux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vitrine…

-Wouah ! Il est splendide ce manteau…

Elliot s'était arrêté sur la vitrine précédente…

-Regardes ma puce, ce bracelet…

-Oui il est magnifique…

-Viens on va voir !

-Attends El !

-J'ai envie de t'offrir quelque chose…

-El…

-Pas de El ! Allez hop !

-Une condition…

-Laquelle ?

-Je tiens à t'offrir quelque chose aussi !

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Ils rentèrent dans la bijouterie.

-Monsieur, Madame. Je peux vous aider ?

-Oui nous sommes intéressés par le bracelet en vitrine.

-Le bracelet rigide tressé en argent, serti de zirconias ?

-Oui !

-C'est pour madame ?

-Oui…

-Très bon choix !

-Merci

-On peut voir aussi pour une gourmette…

-Bien sûr…

-Celle-ci est très belle…

-J'aime beaucoup celle en argent…

Après avoir effectué leurs achats, ils continuèrent leur journée. Ils dînèrent dans un petit resto avant qu'Elliot m'emmène Olivia dans un grand hôtel.

-El ça va nous coûter un brin cet hôtel ! Et puis il faut certainement réserver ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Suis-moi !

Cet hôtel, le Trump Taj Mahal, est un complexe de luxe impressionnant avec vue sur la plage.

-El on ne peut pas ! Regardes c'est trop luxueux…

-J'ai pris une simple chambre…

-On pourra aller jouer au casino au pire pour pouvoir payer !

-Allez viens !

Une vingtaine de minutes, ils ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre.

-Wow !

-Regardes la vue sur la plage Liv, c'est impressionnant…

-C'est génial !

Après avoir visité la chambre et le balcon, Elliot invita Olivia à le suivre dans la salle de bain.

-Mon dieu El, tu es complètement fou…

-Je sais mais j'ai tellement de choses à me faire pardonner…

Olivia se retourna et embrassa doucement Elliot. De part et d'autre de la salle de bain était disposé une multitude de bougies. La baignoire, elle, était remplie de pétales de rose flottant au dessus de l'eau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent étendus dans la baignoire, Elliot dans les bras d'Olivia.

-C'est ce que tu appelles un week-end improvisé ?

-J'avoue ! Vendredi matin j'ai passé quelques coups de fil pour réserver et organiser ce décor…

-T'es dingue !

-Oui de toi !

Plusieurs bisous, sourires et mots doux soufflés à l'oreille plus tard, Elliot repris la conversation.

-J'adore être dans tes bras…

-J'aime beaucoup aussi… j'ai l'impression que tu m'appartiens… que tu es mon homme à moi seul…

-Possessive en plus…

-Tu préférerais que je sois partageuse ?

-T'es folle !

-Je ne te partagerais pour rien au monde… j'ai tellement attendu pour t'avoir…

-Je sais tout ça Olivia ! Je n'ai pas d'inquiétudes à ce sujet même si…

-Même si quoi ?

-Même si je suis extrêmement jaloux !

-Ca prouve au moins que tu m'aimes !

-Parce que tu as besoin de ça ?

-Toutes les preuves sont bonnes à prendre…

-Tu ressens quoi quand tu es dans mes bras ?

-J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver, que tu me protèges contre tout… je me sens en sécurité…

-Je suis tellement bien avec toi Liv !

-Moi aussi si tu savais, moi aussi… j'arrive même à te supporter.

-Eh ! Tu as à te plaindre de mon caractère ?

-Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise. Je vis avec deux personnes différentes. Le Elliot du travail avec son sale caractère, et le Elliot de la maison qui est charmant, attentionné et auquel je n'ai rien à reprocher.

-Je suis comme ça parce que c'est toi et que je n'ai aucunes raisons d'être désagréable mais demande à Kathy, elle ne te dira pas la même chose…

-J'ai de la chance alors !

-Tu le mérites !

De longues minutes plus tard, Elliot sorti du bain.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je vais préparer quelque chose… je viens te rechercher…

-Dépêches toi ! … Hum…à croquer…

-Pardon ?

-Tes fesses, elles sont à croquer !

-Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser avec bientôt mais pour le moment le spectacle est terminé !

C'est sur cette phrase qu'Elliot passa un peignoir et sorti de la salle de bain.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello!

Suite et fin du petit week-end romantique.

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

Un instant plus tard, Elliot revint chercher sa compagne et l'entraîna dans la chambre où, une fois de plus, de nombreuses bougies scintillaient.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau…

-De même pour moi.

-Alors ce bracelet, c'est… c'est le signe que je m'engage envers toi…

Olivia sauta au cou d'Elliot.

-Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de faire tout ça !

-Ce week-end c'est un peu comme le début de quelque chose de nouveau pour nous, alors il fallait marquer le coup.

A son tour Olivia offrit la gourmette destinée à Elliot.

-Quand on rentre à New York, je veux y faire graver ton prénom et au dos, si tu acceptes, j'aimerais mettre le mien, comme ça je serais toujours contre toi…

-Bien sûr que j'accepte même si c'est un peu risqué…

-Je sais mais tant pis ! Ces bracelets c'est ce qui nous unis et qui nous rattachent à l'autre en cas de coup dur…

-Il n'y aura pas de coups durs !

-Si tu le dis.

Suite à cet échange de cadeaux, les esprits s'affolèrent un peu et les baisers s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus vite.

-Qu'est ce que t'en dis si on faisait notre première tentative de faire un bébé maintenant ?

-Tu le veux toujours ?

-Je te l'ai promis et j'en ai très envie…

-Moi aussi ! Je suis prête à avoir ce bébé Elliot...

Les choses s'accélérèrent alors très vite entre eux. Le matin venu, Elliot avait demandé au service d'étage de lui faire monter le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'Olivia était encore dans les bras de Morphée, il prépara le petit déjeuné sur le balcon. C'est durant ce laps de temps qu'elle choisit de se réveiller. Olivia resta à observer Elliot. Sa tête reposant entre ses mains, elle le regardait, entrain de chantonner un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout en peaufinant les derniers détails. Quand il la vu l'observer, il se dirigea vers elle.

-Bonjour ma belle…

-Bonjour…

-Bien dormie ?

-Merveilleusement bien…

-Je peux comprendre !

-…Tu as préparé le petit déj'…

-Hum, hum…

-Trop bien !

-Tu viens ?

-Tu m'attrapes mon peignoir, s'il te plaît…

-Viens le chercher…

-El ne commence pas… ça va mal finir… et puis notre table est dressé…

-Ouais… Tiens…

Olivia passa son peignoir et, mains dans la main, ils se rendirent sur le balcon. Pendant toute a durée du repas, ils flirtèrent, s'embrassèrent… ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-J'aurais bien envie d'aller jouer au casino de l'hôtel…

-Aouch c'est risqué ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une super idée…

-Aller mon chéri ! On se limite à une certaine somme d'argent et si on gagne peut être que ça nous payera notre week-end et on aura peut être même un petit apport pour commencer notre vrai vie de couple…

-Dis comme ça…

-Et après ?

-Pour après je te propose une petite balade en ville, comme hier, et puis pourquoi ne pas passer par la plage avant de reprendre la route…

-Nickel… sauf qu'on n'a pas pris les maillots de bain…

-Tu as besoin de maillot pour aller te baigner… pas moi…

-Mais quand y'a beaucoup de monde, c'est mieux ! On peut en trouver et les acheter…

-…Ou pas !

-El !

-Je vais nous trouver un endroit calme, y'en a pas mal dans le coin…

-On verra bien…

Poussée par une soudaine envie, Olivia grimpa sur le dos d'Elliot et celui-ci l'amena dans la chambre. Une fois sur place, il la jeta sur le lit et commença à la chatouiller. La bonne humeur au rendez vous, ils continuèrent à s'amuser en se lançant des coussins et en rigolant. Une fois qu'elle eu réussi à maîtriser Elliot, Olivia se vengea.

-Liv ! Liv ! Arrêtes tu me chatouilles !

-Si j'arrête, tu vas de nouveau te venger alors je préfère continuer…

-Ok je me rends ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais par pitié ARRETES !

-Gagné Stabler ! Je te laisse tranquille à condition que tu m'accompagne à la douche…

-Vendu !

La fin de matinée se passa comme prévu au casino… où ils avaient eu l'agréable surprise de gagner 3000$. Olivia avait d'ailleurs pas mal charrié Elliot qui ne voulait pas jouer mais qui, en fin de compte, se retrouvait tout heureux d'avoir été chanceux. Ils avaient donc décidé de garder cet argent pour leur nouvelle vie, avec l'idée aussi de faire plaisir aux moments des fêtes de Noël. Le reste de la journée, ils se baladèrent et visitèrent, comme la veille, Atlantic City. Olivia ayant insisté et réussi à acheter des maillots de bain pour eux deux, ils se relaxèrent le reste de la journée à la plage, entre bronzage, baignades, câlins et rigolades. Le trajet de retour sur New York se fit tranquillement, Olivia et Elliot étant déjà nostalgique de leur week-end.

Le lundi matin, de bonne heure et de bonne humeur, les deux équipiers retrouvèrent le poste de police et leurs collègues.

-Salut / Bonjour.

-Bonjour les amis.

-Olivia mais tu étais où ?

-Pardon ?

-Avec Alex on t'a cherché tout le week-end, ni ton portable ni ton fixe ne répondaient, tu n'étais pas chez toi…

-Non…en effet je n'étais pas chez moi…

-On commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Casey ! Et pourquoi vous me cherchiez?

-On voulait aller se boire un verre entre filles… Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Euh…

Olivia se tourna rapidement vers Elliot, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, et quand il lui fit un sourire elle comprit.

-Oui si tu veux Casey !

-Génial! Je vais prévenir Alex et lui dire qu'on t'a retrouvé! On se retrouve vers 19h au SoHo Bar.

-Ok à ce soir.


	21. Chapter 21

Helllo

Une gaffe est si vite arrivée...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient! **

* * *

Dans la soirée, Olivia se préparait pour partir quand Elliot la retrouva dans les vestiaires.

-Je viens de finir de taper mon rapport…

-C'est bien mon chéri… Tu vas faire quoi se soir ?

-Je vais regarder le match…

-Je ne vais pas rentrer tard de toute façon !

-Prends ton temps… ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Ok…

Un dernier bisou et Olivia partit à sa soirée. Arrivées au SoHo bar, Alex et Casey attendaient déjà leur amie. Dans la bonne humeur, elles commandèrent le repas et différentes conversations avaient été engagé.

A-On commencait à s'inquiéter ma belle ce week-end…

O-Je sais, désolée….

C-Tu as toujours ton portable avec toi…

O-Je l'avais laissé à la maison exceptionnellement…

C- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de collocation avec Stabler ?

O- Comme j'ai une chambre de libre…

Au même moment, un téléphone sonna, celui de Casey…

C-Chér… euh Chester…

Les deux amis se regardèrent étonnées et interrogèrent du regard Casey tout le temps de sa conversation téléphonique.

A-Tu n'allais pas dire « chéri » à Chester…

C- Ben…

O- A Chester Lake?

A-Depuis quand il t'appelle en dehors des heures de travail?

C-Vous avez gagné!

A/O- Quoi ?

C-Ben Chester et moi nous…y'a quelque chose entre nous…

A-Tu me bluffes Novak !

O-Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

C-Dites rien ça sera mieux ! Quelle gourde ! Je ne voulais pas encore vous le dire…et puis mon habituelle étourderie a encore frappé…

O-C'est bon Casey, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Évidemment la conversation s'engagea sur le couple Casey-Chester.

C-Assez parlé de moi les filles ! Et vous les amours ça donnent quoi ?

A- Oh…euh…des petites choses intéressantes…

O-Vas-y développes tu nous intrigues…

A-J'ai fais une rencontre mais c'est trop récent pour dire quoi que ce soit…

O-Ok ! Je respecte.

C-Et toi ma chère Olivia ! Parlons un peu de toi…

A-C'est vrai ça…

D'un coup, Olivia se sentit moins à l'aise.

O-Qu'est-ce que j'ai…

C-Tes amours, comment ça va ?

O-…

Devant l'absence de réponse de l'intéressée, Alex et Casey comprirent de suite.

C-Comment il s'appelle ?

O-Casey…

A-Tu es amoureuse ?

O-Alex…

C-On essaye de savoir c'est normal…

O-Vous voulais vraiment savoir ?

A/C- OUI !

O-Oui je suis amoureuse…follement amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux, génial et super qui me comble de bonheur et d'amour depuis l'instant où nous sommes ensemble. Il est romantique, attentionné, charmant, surprenant, gentil, aimant, protecteur, intelligent, doux, beau, musclé…et j'en passe… Je suis bien avec lui… j'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça…

C/A-Wow !

O-…

C-Liv tu sais quand même que le prince charmant n'existe pas…

O-Pourtant…

A-Il est marié ou… il doit y avoir quelque chose Liv…ne te fais pas avoir…

O-Non il n'est pas marié et oui je suis sûre de moi !

C-Il doit bien avoir des défauts ?

O-Certainement mais je l'aime avec ses qualités et ses défauts…

A-Tu sembles vraiment t'accrocher…

O-…

C-Il doit vraiment te satisfaire sur TOUS les domaines…

O-Ah non Casey commence pas ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui il ne satisfait sur TOUS les domaines ! Contente ?

C-Très !

A- Et dire qu'on a toujours pensé que tu finirais avec Elliot…

C-C'est vrai ça…

O-Comme quoi il faut toujours se méfier des apparences…

Les trois amis se séparèrent et chacune rentrèrent à son domicile.

Arrivée à l'appartement, Olivia enleva son manteau, ses chaussures, rangea son arme et se dirigea vers la chambre, d'où provenait le son de la télévision.

-Y'en a qui ne s'embête pas ici…

-Tu m'as abandonné, il fallait bien que je m'occupe…

-En mangeant de la pizza ?

-J'ai trouvé que ça pour combler le vide que tu as laissé…

Olivia s'approcha du lit pour embrasser Elliot.

-Bonne soirée ?

-Très instructive surtout !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu me laisse prendre une douche et je t'explique.

-Ok. Il reste un quart temps…

-J'en profites alors ! C'est quelles équipes ?

-Tu t'intéresses au basket toi ?

-Pas spécialement, mais comme tu aimes je me renseigne…

-Les Knicks de New York contre les Bobcats de Charlotte. Les Knicks ont 16 points d'avance…

-Ok… Je reviens.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello!

Après ce chapitre les choses vont un peu se compliquer pour nos 2 inspecteurs, alors profitez!

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

Pour Gigitte : tu vas lire ton passage préférée! Alors s'il te plait pas de scandale!

Pour Bigboss87 : belle référence culturelle!

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Olivia revint et s'assied sur lit aux cotés d'Elliot.

-C'est pas encore fini ?

-Non il y'a eu un blessé…

-Oh !

Elliot plaça sa main sur une des cuisses de sa compagne. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'Olivia était les yeux rivés sur le match.

-Eh Jordan, regardes ton match au lieu de me regarder !

-Tu es à fond dans le match pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le basket…

-Oh ça va ! Je partage ta passion…

Pour finir de regarder le match, qui vit la large victoire des Knicks, Elliot posa sa tête sur les jambes d'Olivia.

-Alors les nouvelles de la soirée ?

-Les scoops tu veux dire ! Casey et Alex ont des petits amis…

-Non ?

-Bah si ! Alex je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais Casey…

-Trévor Langan ?

-Nan…

-Maître Bradley ?

-Non plus ! Chester !

-Quoi ? Notre Chester Lake ?

-En personne !

-Wouah…

-Si Casey ne s'était pas cru chez elle en répondant à son appel, je ne l'aurais pas su mais comme on lui à tirer les vers du nez…

-Et Alex ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée sur qui ça pourrait être, apparemment c'est très récent…

-En y réfléchissant, ils vont bien ensemble Casey et Chester.

-C'est vrai…comme nous…

-A propos de nous, des doutes ?

-Non je ne pense pas… Elles étaient en train de demander des explications sur notre pseudo collocation quand Chester a appelé, ça a détourné la conversation…

-Et ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez parlé de couples…tu as parlé de nous…

-Pas directement… J'ai juste dit que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, auquel je tenais…

-Et ?

-Elles étaient surprise parce qu'elles…elles m'ont dit qu'elles avaient toujours pensé qu'on finirait ensemble !

Elliot ne put s'empêcher de rire et c'est après un fou rire partagé qu'ils s'endormirent.

Quelques semaines plus tard…

-Elliot et Olivia! Allez aux archives retrouver le dossier de notre suspect, on aura peut être plus d'informations pour avancer!

-Ok capitaine.

Olivia et Elliot s'exécutèrent.

-Seuls dans les archives…

-T'es bête! N'importe qui peut venir et puis Cragen attend son dossier.

-Avec de la chance et en faisant vite, on aura peut être un peu de temps pour nous…

-C'est pas vrai! Tu ne perds pas le nord… Alors quelle année?

-Il aurait été impliqué dans une affaire en 2001.

-C'est l'étagère là-bas.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils cherchèrent le dossier.

-Ça aurait été plus facile si c'était rangé par ordre alphabétique…

-Tu as raison mon… Liv j'ai trouvé!

-Montre! Oui c'est ça! Regarde y'a même une adresse.

-On va lui rendre une petite visite alors…mais avant…

Elliot attrapa la tête d'Olivia et l'embrassa. Les mains commencèrent à se balader dangereusement

-El on va faire une bêtise…

-Je croyais que tu aimais faire des bêtises avec moi?

-Oui…mais pas ici! Ce n'est pas prudent.

-Je sais mais là…c'est trop difficile de se contrôler…

-Moi aussi j'en ai envie mais…ce n'est pas le lieu mon cœur…

Olivia prit le dossier et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Olivia? Tu vas me laisser comme ça?

Olivia ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Oui parce que sinon je vais craquer!

- Arrêtes! C'est encore pire!

Alors qu'elle était entrain de briefer les autres, Elliot arriva.

-Ça va pas Elliot?

-Si, si. Rien de méchant Munch.

-Ok

-Bon Elliot, Olivia vous allez rendre une petite visite à ce cher monsieur. Pas de pause déjeuner, juste un sandwich et vous y allez.

-Très bien/Ok.

Dans la voiture…

-Ça va mieux?

-Non…

-Tu as faim?

-Pas vraiment non plus…

-Profitons-en!

-Pour faire quoi?

-Finir ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure aux archives…

Après avoir trouvé un endroit au calme, au bord de l'Hudson, Elliot et Olivia laissèrent éclater leur désir retenu. Enroulés dans une couverture à l'arrière de la voiture, ils profitèrent encore de quelques instants d'intimité.

-Félicitations…

-Pourquoi?

-Vite fait, bien fait.

-Tu sais pourtant que je préfère faire durer le plaisir.

-Je sais et moi aussi j'adore quand on prend notre temps mais là…

- …C'était une question de survie!

-Voilà! On dira ça comme ça!

-Je me sens mieux.

-A ce point là?

-Je te jure, je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai ma petite femme sous les yeux à longueur de journée et je ne peux même pas en profiter…et puis il faut dire que ta tenue d'aujourd'hui ne me laisse pas insensible…

-Ta petite femme?

-Oui!

-Tu es mon petit homme alors?

-Tout à fait!

-J'adore ça!

Olivia embrassa Elliot.

-Tu sais qu'on pourrait perdre notre boulot pour ce qu'on vient de faire?

-C'est vrai que deux flics…en service…qui tentent par tous les moyens de faire un bébé…à l'arrière de leur voiture de fonction c'est pas le top!

-On va se faire démolir ma Liv.

-Possible mais on est ensemble et c'est le plus important.

-Oui personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer.

-Tu sais à quel point j'aime mon boulot mais s'il faut choisir entre toi et le travail mon choix est tout de suite fait.

-Pareil pour moi, même si on galère, même si on se fait renvoyer, le principal pour moi c'est d'être avec toi.

-On est d'accord sur ce point alors. Je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on retourne travailler…

-Oui je crois aussi…même si je me sens bien, ici, avec toi contre moi, à me tenir chaud et à me câliner…

-Tu sais que ça pourrait durer des heures…

-Comme souvent… Aller, on est parti!

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils se dirigèrent vers l'adresse qu'ils avaient trouvé le matin même.

-112 Washington Street, c'est ici!

-La maison semble être habitée…


	23. Chapter 23

Hello!

Oyé, oyé! Attention! Nous allons rentrer dans une période assez sombre... Vous êtes prévenus...

**DISCLAMER : RIen ne m'appartient! **

* * *

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient vers la maison, une sensation bizarre les interpella.

-Je ne le sens pas Elliot.

-Moi non plus. Regarde c'est le même nom.

-Ouais.

-Je fais le tour…

-Ok.

L'homme qui avait aperçu les deux inspecteurs, tenta de s'échapper par une fenêtre donnant sur le coté de la maison. Elliot n'eut que le temps de le voir s'enfuir. Il sortit alors rapidement de la maison et lui courût après. L'homme, armé d'un revolver, se retrouva alors à quelques mètres derrière Olivia.

-OLIVIA! Il est derrière toi!

Olivia se retourna mais l'homme, interpellé par la voix d'Elliot, le pointa de son arme.

-Encore un mot et je te bute sale flic!

-Tu ne le feras pas…

Olivia essayait de s'approcher dans le dos du suspect pour le maîtriser.

-Et elle si elle continue d'avancer, je la tue aussi!

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher un seul de ses cheveux…

L'homme étant de plus en plus nerveux, Olivia et Elliot savaient qu'il était temps d'agir. Olivia s'apprêta à lui tirer dessus quand le suspect fit de même. Le suspect mais surtout Elliot étaient à terre…

-ELLIOT!

Olivia se précipita auprès d'Elliot qui était étendu à terre. Il saignait abondamment. Essayant de garder son sang froid, Olivia appela les secours.

-Elliot, tu m'entends?

-Liv…

-Mon ange, ça va aller…

Olivia ne voulait pas pleurer devant Elliot mais elle ne pût s'en empêcher…

-Liv…prends ma gour…mette

-Reste avec moi! Je t'en pris…

Olivia enleva la gourmette du poignet d'Elliot comme elle le pût et la mit dans sa poche. Elle tentait de presser sa blessure.

-Je suis là El, je suis là…

-Je …t'ai…me…

-El… El?… Elliot? Mon amour réponds moi?

Olivia éclata en sanglots. Elliot était inconscient. Les secours étaient déjà arrivés sur place, tout comme Cragen. Il éloigna Olivia du corps d'Elliot afin que les secouristes puissent lui donner les premiers soins.

-Viens Olivia.

-Non capitaine. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul…

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital…

-Non, je vais avec lui dans l'ambulance…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Olivia…

-S'il vous plaît? Je voudrais aller avec lui…

-Madame, il serait préférable de vous rendre à l'hôpital avec votre capitaine, on a besoin de place dans l'ambulance…

-Est-ce qu'il va…s'en sortir…

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang…et on ne peut pas encore dire où la balle s'est logé…certainement au niveau du cœur…mais heureusement que vous avez compressé la blessure…sinon il serait déjà mort…

-Déjà mort?

-On va tout faire pour sauver votre équipier!

A regret, Olivia partit en direction de l'hôpital avec Cragen. Une fois sur place, Elliot étant déjà en salle d'examen, ils durent attendre un long moment. Ils furent très vite rejoint par le reste de l'équipe.

-Capitaine, comment va t-il?

-On n'a encore aucunes nouvelles Fin!

-Et toi Liv comment te sens-tu?

-D'après toi Munch? Mon…partenaire…est…je ne sais même pas si il est…encore vivant….et toi tu me demandes comment je vais? C'est moi qui aurait dû recevoir cette balle… et pas lui…

-Olivia…

-Laisse moi John…s'il te plait…j'ai besoin d'être seule…

Au moment où Olivia allait quitter la salle d'attente, le médecin arriva.

-Docteur donnez nous de bonnes nouvelles!

-Voilà…nous avons fait les examens nécessaires pour clairement situer la balle qu'a reçu l'inspecteur Stabler. Cette dernière est logée à quelques millimètre du cœur…autant dire que l'opération va être risquée…De plus cette balle a touché un nerf et à l'heure actuelle je ne peux vous dire quels dommages cela va provoquer…

-Docteur…Est-ce que…je pourrais retravailler un jour avec mon partenaire?

-Je ne vous cache pas que l'opération est risquée puisque au moindre déplacement de la balle, des dégâts importants et peut être irrémédiables peuvent être occasionnés. En ce qui concerne son nerf, votre ami sera placé 2 jours dans un coma artificiel suite à son opération, c'est là qu'on connaîtra l'étendu des dégâts…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut se passer?

-D'une part, l'opération se déroule parfaitement et il se réveille en pleine forme, il sera très vite sur pieds et cette bonne frayeur ne sera qu'un vieux souvenir. D'autre part, il peut se réveiller mais…l'atteinte de ce nerf pourrait provoquer la perte de ses jambes ou une mauvaise irrigation du cerveau…dans ce cas là, ça sera assez dramatique… Je suis désolé.

-Docteur, sauvez-le!

-Je vais faire tout ce qui est en moi pouvoir pour le sauver.

-Merci docteur!

-Ah oui j'allais oublier! Si il y a le moindre problème, qui est la personne à prévenir et apte à décider pour lui?

-C'est Mlle Benson ici présente.

-Très bien.

Le médecin partit rapidement retrouver Elliot. Dans la salle d'attente, c'était le chaos. Olivia ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Cragen, Fin et Munch n'en menaient pas large non plus.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, si il a un moindre souci on vient te chercher.

-Ok…

Olivia prit l'ascenseur pour se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigea sans conviction vers le parc de l'hôpital. Elle s'assit au pied d'un vieil arbre, et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal, c'était comme si une moitié de son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Elle sortit la gourmette de sa poche et la serra très fort dans ses mains.

-Ne m'abandonne pas mon cœur…s'il te plait…ne m'abandonne pas…

Cela ne faisait pas loin d'une heure qu'Olivia était partie. Cragen, qui commençait à s'inquiéter, partit à sa recherche. Quand il l'aperçu, il resta éloigner pour mieux l'observer. Ce qu'il vit le désola. Elle était recroqueviller sur elle-même, en pleurs, et tenant un objet dans ses mains. Il s'avança alors vers elle.

-Olivia…

-Capitaine! Vous avez du nouveau?

Olivia essuya rapidement ses larmes et remit la gourmette discrètement dans sa poche.

-Non…pas encore.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là alors?

-Ça fait une heure que tu es partie…

-J'ai pas vu le temps passé.

-Casey, Chester et Alex sont arrivés…

-Je vais aller les voir tout à l'heure.

-…

-Et les enfants? Vous les avez prévenus?

-Non! Je pensais attendre sa sortie de la salle d'opération…

-Elliot ne voudrait pas qu'ils le voient dans cet état…

-Je sais.

-C'est de ma faute Capitaine!

-Olivia…

-Je n'ai pas été assez vigilante et …

-Arrêtes de t'en vouloir!

Cragen prit Olivia par-dessus le bras et la ramena en salle d'attente. Quand ils arrivèrent, Casey et Alex se jetèrent dans les bras de leur amie.

-Il est fort Liv, il va s'en sortir.

-J'espère…

-Tu as prévenu sa petite amie?

-Oh…euh…oui, je m'en suis occupée.

Après avoir attendu près de 3h dans un silence royal, le médecin revint. Olivia n'osa pas s'approcher…


	24. Chapter 24

Hello

La suite avec des nouvelles sur la santé d'Elliot!

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. _

_Ah oui j'allais oublier! Flo170682 : c'est quoi ces menaces si Elliot ne s'en sort pas! LOL (Ta review m'a bien amusé, merci!) ;)_

_BigBoss87 : ça te plait pas? Ben c'est comme ça! Que ça te plaise ou non! AHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHH _

* * *

-L'opération s'est parfaitement déroulée. La balle n'a fait aucuns dégâts. Nous attendons qu'il rentre en phase de réveil maintenant pour le placer en coma artificiel, comme je vous ai expliqué. Son réveil se fera progressivement d'ici 2-3 jours.

-On peut le voir?

-Désolé, il est en salle de réveil Mlle Benson. Vous devriez tous en profiter pour rentrer vous reposer.

-Merci docteur.

Le docteur les quitta.

-Olivia je te ramène?

-Merci Alex… mais je vais me débrouiller…

-Très bien.

Casey, Alex, Cragen, Chester, Fin et Munch laissèrent Olivia seule, persuadés qu'elle allait les suivre. Faux. Olivia s'allongea sur le sofa, préférant rester à proximité de son homme, au cas où…

Vers 6h du matin, une infirmière vint réveiller Olivia.

-Mlle vous n'êtes pas rentrée?

-… Euh non, j'ai préféré rester…

-Votre ami vient d'être placé dans le coma, on le transfert dans sa chambre…

-Je peux le voir?

-Un très court instant si vous voulez.

-Merci.

-A une seule condition!

-Laquelle?

-Que vous me promettez de rentrer chez vous après?

-Promis!

Olivia suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre d'Elliot.

-Je tiens à vous dire que ça va être assez impressionnant avec tous les appareils et tuyaux.

-…

-Profitez! Je reviens dans 2 minutes.

-Ok.

Olivia rentra dans la chambre. Dès qu'elle vit Elliot étendu sur son lit, avec une multitude de branchement, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas comment agir, elle n'osait pas le toucher de peur de lui faire mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que c'était Elliot devant elle, lui si fort, si actif en temps normal. L'infirmière était déjà de retour, Olivia n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

-Mademoiselle…

-Oui je sais…je vais…partir…

-Vous pourrez revenir cet après-midi…

-…Je…je n'ose même pas…l'approcher…

-Pourquoi? Il n'y a aucun danger pour lui.

-Je sais mais j'ai peur…de lui faire mal…

-Prenez lui la main.

-Pardon?

-Faites moi confiance, prenez lui la main!

Tout doucement et avec de la retenu, Olivia s'exécuta. Pour la première fois depuis près de 12h, un sourire, certes léger, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle déposa même un rapide baiser sur sa main.

-Vous voyez…

-Merci, merci du fond du cœur

Olivia se décida à rentrer chez elle. Une fois dans son appartement, elle prit le temps de prendre une bonne douche relaxante et de mettre de nouveaux vêtements. Mais l'ennui arriva très vite. En effet, il était encore très tôt et le capitaine lui avait accordé des jours de repos le temps qu'elle aille mieux. Elle tournait en rond. Chaque objet ou vêtement qu'elle trouvait dans la maison lui rappelait Elliot. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, un tee-shirt de son homme dans les bras, ferma les yeux et pensa à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient pu vivre. La fatigue arrivant, elle s'endormie pour ne se réveiller qu'en début d'après-midi. Elle se prépara alors pour repartir voir Elliot. Elle resta avec lui toute l'après-midi, toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Cragen, Chester et Alex étaient venus aux nouvelles aussi.

Le rituel fut le même pour la journée suivante. Un roulement s'était instauré entre les différents membres de l'équipe pour venir au chevet de leur ami.

Le troisième jour devait être celui du réveil d'Elliot. Ils allaient enfin en connaître plus sur son état de santé. Après avoir passé la nuit avec lui, à lui tenir la main, et après un rapide saut par la case appartement, Olivia revint près de lui, ne voulant en aucun cas manquer son réveil. Les heures passèrent et toujours aucuns signes de la part de El.

-Mon amour, j'ai besoin de toi…réveilles toi…je t'en supplie…je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…tu me manq…?…Elliot?

Elle sentit les doigts d'Elliot se resserrer sur sa main.

-Mon dieu! Mon cœur ça va aller! Je vais chercher le médecin.

Olivia se précipita dans le couloir. Le médecin et les infirmières firent de même pour se rendre près de leur patient. L'attente fût terriblement longue pour Olivia.

Un long moment plus tard, quand elle vit le personnel médical sortir de la chambre d'Elliot, elle alla les voir.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Il est très fatigué mais TOUT va très bien. Son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé, il va très vite s'en remettre.

-Merci docteur, merci, merci…

Olivia appela de suite les enfants et le capitaine pour les rassurer. Une fois les appels passés, elle souffla un bon coup et rentra dans la chambre. Elle fût accueilli par un beau et grand sourire.

-Ma puce…

-Mon cœur…comment tu te sens?

-Comme un personne qui vient de passer 2 jours dans le coma…

-J'ai eu peur si tu savais…

Olivia craqua littéralement. Elliot ne parvint non plus à retenir ses larmes.

-Approche.

Olivia s'assit tout près d'Elliot.

-Le médecin m'a expliqué tout ce qui s'est passé et les conséquences qu'il y'aurait pu avoir. Il n'a dit que j'avais des amis géniaux aussi…

-Tout le monde était mal…

-Il n'a dit aussi que j'ai une partenaire qui doit tenir énormément à moi pour avoir passé ces 3 derniers jours à mes côtés…

-Il ne peut même pas imaginer…

-Et les enfants?

-Je viens de les appeler pour leur dire que tout allait bien, ils vont passer demain. Cragen les appelait au moins deux fois par jour. Par contre on leur a défendu de venir te voir…

-Vous avez eu raison…

-J'allais oublier…

Olivia se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa veste.

-Ta gourmette…

Olivia rattacha la gourmette, non sans une certaine émotion, au poignet d'Elliot.

-Tu ne m'as même pas encore embrassé…

-Je n'ose pas…je vais te faire mal…

-Mais non, viens…

Olivia se pencha sur Elliot, tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Leur baiser, à la fois tendre et délicat, exprima leur joie de se retrouver, la peur d'avoir pu se perdre. Leurs émotions étaient mélangées…

-Je t'aime ma chérie.

-Moi aussi…mon chéri

-Tu penses qu'avec toute cette histoire, on s'est fait griller?

-Je sais que j'étais complètement déboussolée mais, non, je ne pense pas…

-Tant mieux alors…

_-Toc, toc, toc…_

_Qui est-ce? _

_Bon alors rassuré? _


	25. Chapter 25

HelloOO!

La suite du séjour à l'hopital d'Elliot...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

Elliot et Olivia se séparèrent rapidement.

-Capitaine!

-Comment va un de mes meilleurs inspecteurs?

-Fatigué mais ça va, je me sens bien.

-On est tous soulagé.

-Je vais y aller…vous devez avoir besoin de parler tous les 2...

-Olivia tu peux rester…

Durant quelques minutes, les trois collègues parlèrent de tout et de rien. Il était déjà le moment pour Cragen de partir.

-Je passerais te voir demain avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Ok…Capitaine, merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour mes enfants!

-C'est normal. Ah oui j'allais oublier, aucune enquête des affaires internes ne sera ouverte contre vous pour connaître les circonstances de ton accident…

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Et quand tu iras mieux Elliot, j'aimerais qu'on ait une conversation tous les 3...

-A quel sujet Capitaine?

-Il y a un problème?

-Ça dépend de vous… A demain. Repose-toi bien. Toi aussi Olivia.

-Merci Capitaine.

-Merci Capitaine.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière le capitaine, Elliot et Olivia se regardèrent étonnés.

-« Ça dépend de vous »?

-Olivia je crois qu'il a deviné…

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Déjà c'est un flic… et puis avec tout ça, quelque chose a dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille…

-C'est de ma faute…

-Mais non…culpabilise pas…et puis on verra bien, si ça se trouve ce n'est pas de ça qu'il veut nous parler…

-…

-Et puis n'oublie pas, personne ne pourra nous séparer…

-Tu n'as pas oublié?

Olivia s'était rapprochée d'Elliot. Elle s'était assise tout près de lui.

-Bien sûr que non! Je t'avais dit aussi que tu étais ma petite femme!

-Et toi mon petit homme…

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

-Je vais devoir y aller…

-Déjà?

-Il faut que tu te reposes, tu es épuisé…

-La voix de la sagesse…Toi aussi, tu es très fatiguée Liv, ça se voit…

-Depuis que tu es là, je dors très mal donc…

-Maintenant que tout va bien, DORS!

-Oui…Je vais mettre mon pyjama préféré…

-Tu as pyjama préféré?

-Oui caleçon et tee-shirt de marque STABLER!

-Ah d'accord je vois, le même que celui des vacances?

-Voilà. Après je vais me coucher à ta place…je vais penser à toi…à nous…et normalement je devrais m'endormir…

-Je vais penser à toi aussi…

-Je viens te voir demain dès que je suis prête…

-Y'a intérêt…

Un quart d'heure et d'interminables bisous plus tard, Olivia quitta l'hôpital. De son côté, Elliot s'endormi très vite. Une fois chez elle, en « pyjama Stabler », Olivia fit de même.

Le lendemain arriva vite. En fin de matinée, Olivia partit rejoindre son cher et tendre.

-Coucou!

-Ma Liv!

-Alors bien dormi?

-Ça a été…et toi?

-J'ai mieux dormi c'est vrai…mais il me manque encore quelque chose pour passer de bonnes nuits…

-Y'en a plus pour très longtemps…

-Tu as vu le docteur?

-Oui, il m'a dit que je pourrais me lever demain et si ça va, je pourrais sortir après demain mais sous conditions…

-Lesquelles?

-Repos complet!

-Génial!

-Je viens d'avoir Kathleen au téléphone, ils arrivent!

-Ça va te faire du bien de les voir…

-Ouais… Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on leur dise pour nous…

-Je suis d'accord!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, avec ce qui vient de se passer…si tu n'avais pas…enfin il faut qu'ils le sachent, ça serait une bonne chose…

-Et puis Dick arrêtera avec ses questions sur ma petite amie…

-Pas si sûre…

-T'as pas tort…enfin c'est mon fiston…par contre on va bien les briefer… et pour le bébé comment on fait?

-Notre « projet bébé »! J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…

-Aucunement…Tout va bien se passer…

-_C'est nous!_

-V'là mes monstres!

Après les « bonjour », les « comment ça va? », les enfants prirent des nouvelles de leur père, lui posèrent des tas de questions. Elliot était ravi d'avoir ses enfants près de lui et de voir qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il était très touché. Pour le laisser un peu seul avec ses enfants, Olivia était descendu à la cafeteria boire un café. Quand elle revint, elle s'installa dans le fond de la chambre, à l'écart, et attendit qu'Elliot se décide à parler aux enfants.

-Eh papa! On pensait qu'en venant ici, on verrait enfin ta copine!

-Dick! N'embête pas papa avec ça!

-Arrêtes Maureen, tu as autant envie de savoir que moi.

-A ce propos…j'ai besoin de vous parler…

-Tu nous faire peur là…

Elliot et Olivia se fixaient du regard…

-En effet, j'ai une petite amie, comme tu aimes le dire Dick, avec qui je suis heureux…

-Allez accouche!

-Tu me fais rire Lizzie, ce n'est pas facile à dire…

-Ouais mais nous on s'en doute que tu l'aimes et tout et tout…nous ce qu'on veut c'est la voir. On veut voir à quoi elle ressemble!

Au vu de l'insistance du regard qu'Olivia et Elliot échangeaient, les deux grandes comprirent ce que leur père n'arrivait pas à leur dire.

-Non ? /Non?

-Ben si!

-J'y crois pas…

-A quoi Mo'?

-La copine de papa…c'est LIV!

-Hein? / Quoi?

-En effet Liv et moi nous sommes ensemble!

Olivia était toujours en retrait. Elle se sentait assez mal ne sachant pas comment les enfants allaient réagir.

* * *

Voilà la bombe est lancée!


	26. Chapter 26

HeLLLooO!

Suite avec la réaction des enfants...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient (comme d'habitude...)**

_Seulement 2 reviews pour le précédent chapitre...mouais on a connu mieux..._

* * *

-C'EST TROP COOOOL!

-Eh mon fils tu te calmes! Je te rappelle que tu es dans un hôpital!

-Ouais mais c'est vrai que c'est trop cool!

-Carrément!

-On est heureux pour vous!

Les enfants se précipitèrent sur leur père et sur Olivia pour les féliciter.

-Maintenant on veut un bisou!

-Elisabeth…

-Mais quoi papa…

-Olivia, papa, allez!

Pour avoir la paix, ils s'exécutèrent. Mais pour leur premier baiser devant des proches, l'échange fût timide.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?

-Presque 9 mois…

-Et on a rien vu? Wow vous êtes doués!

-Les enfants, je veux que vous sachiez que j'aime profondément votre père.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Liv, Papa ne pouvait pas tomber sur une meilleure personne!

-Merci Leen…

-Je suis entrain de penser à un truc…

-A quoi mon grand?

-Vous vous souvenez tous de la fois où on a dormi chez Liv. à notre retour de vacances…

-Ouais la fois où tu as regardé la télé jusqu'à 3h du mat'!

-Je vous ai toujours dit que je n'avais pas regardé de film…porno…

-Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir…

A l'entente de la conversation, le visage d'Olivia se décomposa. Sachant comment elle réagissait dans ces cas là, Elliot passait une main rassurante dans le dos de sa compagne.

-Tu m'avais juré qu'ils allaient oublier!

-Je suis aussi surpris que toi…

Les enfants n'avaient pas perdu une miette de cet échange…

-Tu veux dire que les bruit ne provenaient pas de la télé mais…

-Voilà! Vous êtes bien des filles, vous avez du mal à comprendre!

-Ooooooooooh…Papa c'est vrai?

-Ben…

-Vous auriez pût être discret quand même!

-On a essayé…

-Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand vous vous lâchez…

-DICK! Tu arrêtes maintenant!

-C'est vrai Papa a raison…et puis regarde comment tu mets Olivia mal à l'aise…

-Merci Kathleen. J'ai honte que vous ayez entendu…ça…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Liv, on est des grands enfants, on sait ce que s'est…

-COMMENT CA? « _On sait ce que s'est _» ça veut dire quoi?

Cette phrase lourde de sens et qui n'avait pas pour but de détendre l'atmosphère, plongea tout le monde…sauf Elliot, dans un interminable fou rire.

-Elliot tes filles ont 23 et 21 ans! Et les jumeaux presque 18... Réfléchit! Ils ne jouent plus aux poupées ou aux petites voitures…

-Que je suis couillon…

-Contente de te l'entendre dire!

-Pour moi j'ai toujours des bébés devant moi alors forcément…

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas papounet!

-Et toi Liv ne t'inquiètes pas non plus pour cet… incident…

-Et puis on dira que c'est de la faute de votre père…

-Ben tient!

-On comprend, ça faisait 3 semaines que vous vous ne vous étiez pas vu…

-Pas exactement…

-Papa, on a été les 3 semaines ensemble!

-Ben en fait…vous êtes partis en camping un week-end…nan?

-Et Liv est venue?

-Tout à fait!

-Pire que des ados!

Ils continuèrent tous à parler de longues minutes encore.

-Je vais devoir partir. J'aimerais passer au poste quand même voir « l'étendu des dégâts »…

-Tu reviens après?

-Bien sûr! Et puis profites de tes enfants!

-Pas de soucis!

Olivia embrassa tendrement Elliot, mais toujours avec une certaine retenue.

Les enfants restèrent avec leur père une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Dans la soirée, c'est l'équipe au complet qui rendit visite à Elliot. Olivia arriva un peu après. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se décida à partir, Olivia se sentit obliger de faire pareil.

-Mon pote, bon rétablissement!

-Merci Fin!

-Salut Stabler.

-Salut John.

Chester, Casey, Alex, Mélinda, Georges et Cragen firent de même.

-Olivia…a plus tard.

-Oui à très vite.

Leurs paroles n'étaient pas anodines. Elliot avait remarqué qu'Olivia avait posé discrètement son téléphone portable sur la table.

Toute la bande resta quelques minutes à parler dans le hall de l'hôpital.

-Mince…Je crois que j'ai oublié mon téléphone dans la chambre d'Elliot!

-On ne t'attend pas alors! A la prochaine Liv!

-Salut!

Olivia remonta dans la chambre d'Elliot.

-Bien joué le coup du portable!

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais partir sans t'embrasser…

Pendant qu'ils partageaient un baiser plein de passion, Elliot avait réussi à enlever la veste d'Olivia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais El?


	27. Chapter 27

HelloOO!

Alors qu'est ce que veut faire Elliot...

**DISCLAMER : Toujours la même chose, rien ne m'appartient! **

_Merci à BigBoss87 pour le 100ème commentaire. Tu as gagné le droit de...d'en remettre un! _

* * *

-Je veux que tu restes!

-Pour dormir?

-Oui! Enlève tes chaussures et viens à côté de moi…

-C'est pas sérieux mais je ne peux pas résister…

-Et puis on a autant besoin l'un et l'autre de recharger les batteries et être ensemble c'est le seul moyen.

Olivia se coucha tout contre son homme, en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal.

-Que c'est bon d'être avec toi!

-Je confirme. Au faite, dis moi, pourquoi tu as dis aux enfants que c'était de ma faute si on n'avais pas était discret…

-Tu es tellement doué…

-Tu es pas mal non plus dans le genre…

-Nous sommes des pros en fait!

-T'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent…

-Non…

-Moi non plus!

Après de multiples bisous et mots doux, ils s'endormirent. Ils furent réveillés le lendemain matin par les infirmières.

-Mlle Benson? Vous n'avez pas dormi ici?

-Euh…si…

-Vous n'avez pas le droit normalement…

-C'est de ma faute Madame!

-Ouais bon ça passe pour cette fois. Vous allez bientôt vous retrouver. Mr Elliot, le programme de la matinée : petit déjeuner et nous allons vous faire prendre votre bain.

-Ah ça va faire du bien ça!

Une fois les infirmières sorties, Olivia se retourna vers Elliot.

-Tu vas te laver avec elles?

-Apparemment oui…

-J'aime pas cette idée…y'a que moi qui ait le droit de te voir comme ça…

-Mon petit amour! Tu es tellement craquante quand tu es jalouse…

-Elles vont se rincer l'œil sur ce qui m'appartient et ça ne me plait pas du tout…

-Tu crois que ça me plait moi?

-Non…Je suis jalouse et je n'aime pas partager…

-Je sais mais ne t'inquiètes pas. La seule et unique femme qui me fait de l'effet, c'est toi.

-Hum, hum…ça donnerait presque envie…Je t'abandonne avec ton harem! A ce midi!

Un dernier bisou et Olivia s'éclipsa. Pendant la matinée, Elliot eut le droit aux soins du personnel médical.

-Alors ça y est tu sens bon?

-Oui! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

-J'écoute.

-Tu fais quoi demain à 14h?

-Je ne sais pas encore…je vais venir voir mon chéri normalement…

-Tu pourras même le ramener avec toi! J'ai vu le médecin ce matin, comme j'ai réussi à me débrouiller pour me laver et à me déplacer tout seul il n'y voit pas d'inconvénients…

-Et comme je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu n'auras rien à faire!

-Fais attention je pourrais vite m'y habituer…

-C'est ça!

-Et puis emmène-moi loin de ces folles…

-Je t'avais dit qu'elles allaient en profiter pour se rincer l'œil. Je te l'avais dit !

-Non parce que je me suis lavé tout seul comme un grand…

-Où est le problème alors?

-Tu vas être folle mon cœur!

-Pourquoi? Elles t'ont frotté le dos? Elles t'ont massé?

-Pire…

-Elles t'ont violé?

-Avant que j'aille me laver, elles ont du m'enlever ma sonde…

-Ah non! Je ne supporte pas! Je sais qu'elles sont obligées et que c'est leur métier mais…c'est à moi…

-Et tout ce qui est à moi est à toi…et à personne d'autres…

-Et ce qui est à moi est à toi aussi.

-J'adore ce sentiment d'appartenance…tu le seras encore plus si on se marie…

Olivia affichait un grand sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement après ces belles paroles.

-Comme tu rentres demain, je crois que je vais aller faire un peu de ménage à la maison…

-On le fera demain…reste…

-Déjà TOI tu devras rester couché…et puis je veux que ça soit parfait pour ton retour!

-C'est si sale que ça?

-Non! Mais ça fait 5 jours que je ne passe pas à la maison. Et puis je vais aller faire quelques courses de façon à ce qu'on n'ait pas à sortir et pour pouvoir te faire de bons petits plats…

-J'adore! Je sens qu'on va rester couché quelques jours…

-Possible…depuis le temps qu'on râle quand il faut se lever, là on va pouvoir profiter…

-JE VEUX SORTIR!

-Courage plus que quelques heures.

-Heureusement parce que je commence à en avoir marre et puis tu me mets l'eau à la bouche…

-Je pourrais acheter 2 ou 3 DVD aussi pour nos longues soirées?

-Tu ne penses pas qu'on va trouver à s'occuper autrement?

-Ça dépendra de ton état mon chéri. Je jugerais si tu es apte ou pas…

-Achètes des DVD!

-Tu n'as besoin de rien?

-Non à part de toi…rien

-Alors j'y vais et puis je reviens dans la soirée…

-Moui…

-Boudes pas!

-J'boude pas … c'est juste que tu me manques déjà…

-Eh dis toi que je pars pour préparer ta sortie qui approche…et qu'après on sera rien que tous les deux…

-Ça va être génial… Allez vas-y!

Un dernier petit bisou et Olivia partit faire son ménage et les courses pour la sortie d'Elliot.

Après une grosse sieste, ce ne fût pas Olivia qui rendit visite à Elliot mais le capitaine Cragen.

-Hey Capitaine!

-Salut Elliot! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-C'est bon.

-Comment tu vas?

-Bien. Je sors demain.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Qui vient te chercher?

-Olivia!

-Oui bien entendu…

Ils parlèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia arrive.

-C'EST moi… Capitaine?

* * *

Oups, y'a déjà quelqu'un...


	28. Chapter 28

Hellllllllloooo!

Dernier chapitre sur le séjour à l'hopital d'Elliot.

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient! **

_Message à la Mauvaise (B... se reconnaîtra...) : Pas d'inquiétude, je ne vais pas dériver vers des choses qui ne m'appartiennent pas... je laisse ça à d'autres...pas besoin de plus d'explication, je sais très bien que tu as compris là où je voulais en venir! _

* * *

-Olivia!

-…

-Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là tous les deux…

-De quoi voulez vous nous parler?

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui se trame entre vous deux…

Elliot et Olivia se regardèrent étonnés, faisant presque les innocents. Le capitaine les avait pris de court, ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire…

-Euh…rien…

-Enfin capitaine vous connaissez les liens qui nous unissent…

-Oui Elliot vous êtes meilleurs amis! Mais votre relation a évolué? C'est ça?

-Non / Non.

-Et en plus vous continuez à me mentir! Ça fait plusieurs mois que vous me roulez dans la farine!

-Mais Capitaine…

-Et l'histoire de la colocation, vous croyez que j'ai gobé ça?

-C'est vrai on partage le loyer à deux…

-Et ton lit aussi Olivia?

-Écoutez Capitaine…

-OUI Liv et moi nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques temps…

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

-On ne veut pas être séparés…

-Vous savez comment ça se passe dans ces cas là?

-Oui c'est pour ça qu'on a rien dit…on a toujours été professionnel malgré notre relation…

-Je n'ai pas à dire le contraire.

-Capitaine?

-Oui…

-On aimerait que ça reste encore entre nous…

-Vous me demandez de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, ni rien entendu?

-En quelque sorte…

-C'est d'accord…mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous…mais pour l'avenir je ne vous promets rien…

-Merci capitaine…

-Merci.

-Je savais bien que ça finirait comme ça entre vous! Je dois retourner au poste! A bientôt!

-Au revoir Cap'.

-A la prochaine!

Une fois Cragen partit un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Olivia s'assied dans un fauteuil au fond de la pièce, Elliot toujours dans son lit. Pendant de longues minutes aucuns mots ne furent échangés.

-Liv?

-Hum?

-Tu ne vas pas rester toute la soirée dans ton coin?

-…

-Il l'a bien pris…

-Oui je sais mais…

-Mais?

-J'ai peur Elliot.

-Eh ma puce! Tu as peur de quoi?

-Que les autres le sachent!

-Viens à côté de moi!

Olivia s'exécuta et mit sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Elliot.

-Fais confiance à Cragen!

-Totalement.

-Et puis je suis intimement persuadé que tout va se passer parfaitement bien.

-Comment ça?

-Je suis certain qu'on va continuer à travailler ensemble…

-Tu as des dons de voyances toi?

-Peut-être…Sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas!

-On verra bien…

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans cette position.

-Tu as réussi à faire tout se que tu avais prévu cet après-midi?

-Ça a été chaud mais oui tout est prêt pour t'accueillir, il ne manque plus que toi.

-Le plus important!

-Exactement!

-Tu as acheté quoi à manger?

-Tu verras… Du chocolat, des bonbons…

-C'est des envies de femme enceinte ça…

-Désolée El, fausse joie pour toi! Mais j'ai acheté des choses plus « intelligentes », ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu auras tes 5 fruits et légumes par jour...

-Les sucreries c'est bien aussi…

-Je m'endors…

-Pour mon plus grand plaisir…

-Non c'est pas sérieux…

-C'est vrai! Allez rentre à la maison…

-Vivement demain… J'ai hâte!

-Moi aussi.

Olivia rentra passer la dernière nuit loin de son compagnon. Le lendemain, chacun de leur côté, ils étaient tout joyeux à l'idée d'être enfin réunis.

-Tu n'es pas en retard dis-moi!

-Je ne pouvais plus attendre…

-Le médecin doit encore passer. On pourra partir après.

Ils patientèrent difficilement une bonne demi-heure encore.

-Mr Elliot, prêt à partir? Olivia!

-Hâte de rentrer à la maison…

-Comme je vous comprends…et puis si j'ai bien compris Olivia n'est pas uniquement votre équipière…

-Vous semblez avoir compris Docteur!

-Vous formez un très beau couple.

-Merci

-Merci.

-Bon alors je vais vous remplir vos papiers de sortie, par contre il vous faudra un infirmier pour le pansement et les fils. Inutile de vous dire qu'il faut que vous y allez doucement, pas d'efforts inconsidérés, ne présumez pas de vos force…

-Pas d'inquiétude docteur, je vais le surveiller!

-Très bien, vous avez de la chance Elliot d'avoir une femme qui veille aussi bien sur vous.

-Je le reconnais…

-De toute façon vous serez très vite sur pieds et puis vous verrez comment vous vous sentez. Il faut reprendre les activités petit à petit. Et surtout du REPOS!

-Très bien je vais suivre vos conseils.

-Malgré les circonstances, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance Elliot.

-J'aurais préféré dans d'autres circonstances aussi…

-Oui j'admets. Olivia ravi de vous avoir rencontré aussi.

-De même et surtout merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie!

-Il est costaud! Il a su réagir comme il le fallait!

-Merci beaucoup docteur.

-Ce fut un plaisir Elliot. Au revoir.

-Au revoir / Au revoir.

ENFIN… Olivia et Elliot quittèrent l'hôpital direction leur petit cocoon.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello

Back home...

**DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi!**

* * *

-Bienvenue chez toi!

-Que c'est bon de rentrer à la maison!

Fatigué de sa première sortie depuis son accident, Elliot se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre à coucher. Olivia l'accompagna.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour enlever tes vêtements?

-Non…je veux essayer tout seul…

-El!

-Je suis capable de le faire…

-Très bien…

La volonté doit il faisait preuve avait encore était prouvée, Elliot avait réussi, seul, à se déshabiller.

-Tu vois…

-Oh c'est bon! Mais c'est pas malin ce que tu viens de faire…

-Peut-être…mais c'est fait!

-Tête de mule!

-C'est moi! Tu fais quoi toi?

-Ben je viens me coucher avec toi!

-A 15h? En plein milieu de l'après-midi? Alors que tu as HORREUR de dormir dans la journée?

-Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, je peux bien changer mes habitudes pour toi! Je vais me changer, j'arrive…

-Tu vas mettre ton pyjama STABLER?

-Non pourquoi?

-J'aurais bien aimé voir ce que ça donnait…

-Attends…

2 petites minutes plus tard Olivia, en pyjama STABLER, se présenta devant Elliot.

-Oh…c'est…c'est…moche!

-C'est tes fringues…

-Oui mais c'est trop grand pour toi…ça cache tes formes…

-Je vais mettre un truc qui… devrait… mieux te plaire… Ah oui au fait, regardes dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit…

Après s'être changée une nouvelle fois, Olivia retourna dans leur chambre. Elliot était toujours assis sur le bord du lit. Olivia monta sur le lit, jusqu'à passer ses mains autour de la taille d'Elliot en serrant son dos contre elle. Elle plaça sa tête dans son cou, y déposant par moment des bisous ainsi que dans son dos.

-Tu les a trouvé?

-Oui!

-Comment as tu réussi à te procurer ça?

-C'est un secret mon cœur!

-C'est formidable!

-…

-Tu te rends compte les BD de Flash Gordon et Spider Man, c'est-ce que je lisais quand j'étais gamin!

-Je sais.

-Je t'en ai parlé une fois et il y a des années, comment tu t'en es souvenue?

-Je me souviens de tout ce que tu me dis depuis 12 ans…

-Wouah!

-Les bonnes choses…comme les mauvaises…

-Grrrr!

-Mais surtout les bonnes!

-Changeons de conversation… Comment tu es habillée?

-Nuisette bleu foncée…

-Montre!

-Alors? Je l'ai acheté hier…

-C'est…comment dire…wow…j'adore!

Olivia déposa de multiples baisers dans le dos d'Elliot…

-Tu viens te reposer El?

-Ouais.

Une fois couché enfin dans leur lit et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils poussèrent chacun un soupir de contentement.

-Ça va? Tu es bien?

-Oui c'est parfait!

-Tu peux te reposer tranquillement, je te surveille…

-Je te connais Liv! Tu vas t'endormir…

-Non!

-Si! Surtout en ce moment avec toute la fatigue que tu as accumulé!

-Argh… Pour être certaine qu'on mange ce soir, je vais mettre le réveil alors!

-Bonne solution mon cœur.

-Hop! Réveil réglé à 18h45.

Après s'être câliné, fait des bisous et dit des mots doux à l'oreille, chacun s'endormi rapidement. Ils furent sortis de leur sommeil par le bruit du réveil.

-Tu vas nous préparer quoi de bon pour le dîner?

-Tu verras bien!

-J'espère que ça va aller vite…parce que je commence à avoir faim…

-C'est classique ce que j'ai prévu… Je reviens!

Une demi-heure plus tard, Olivia revint avec le repas.

-Liv on ne va pas manger au lit!

-Si! Par contre évite de salir les draps! Je les ai changés hier!

-Tu plaisantes là?

-Mais oui! Je m'en fiche des draps… Bon alors, en entrée Feuilleté de saumon.

-Wow tu as fait fort Olivia.

-Merci…enfin c'est du tout prêt…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Eh! Tu exagères! C'est l'attention qui compte!

-Je te fais marcher! C'est délicieux mon bébé…

-Merci.

-Tu as déjà fini?

-Apparemment oui…

-Mon pauvre cœur tu étais affamé.

-Entre la bouffe de l'hosto et ce que tu me proposes, il n'y a pas photo…

-Tu veux la suite?

-Volontiers!

-Filets de poissons et riz à la crème, fait par mes soins, cette fois…

-Vite que je goûte!

-Je crois que je vais te mettre double rations de riz…

-YES!

Après avoir dégusté leur repas, Olivia s'apprêta à se lever pour ramener les assiettes et les couverts à la cuisine.

-Attend, j'y vais Liv!

-Ça ne va pas!

-Si, allez donne!

-Ok!

Olivia commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Elliot était déjà parti… Elle se décida à aller voir.

-EL! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-…

-EL? El?


	30. Chapter 30

Bonsoir, bonsoir...

Vous vous demandez tous ce qui se passe avec Elliot? Je vous rassure rien de grave!

**DISCLAMER : Ni les personnages, ni la série ne m'appartiennent!**

* * *

Elle vit Elliot assit sur le sofa, la tête dans les mains.

-Mon cœur, ça ne va pas? Tu as mal quelque part?

-Non…

-Tu pleurs?

-La pression retombe je crois.

Olivia était restée debout devant Elliot.

-Je te laisse un peu seul…

Avant de la laisser partir, Elliot saisit la main de sa compagne. Elle s'approcha et prit la tête d'Elliot entre ses mains et le serra contre son ventre. Juste avant de partir, elle déposa un léger baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Prends ton temps!

Elliot refit son apparition un quart d'heure plus tard. Il resta quelque seconde à observer Olivia avant que celle-ci s'en rend compte. Il se réinstalla dans le lit.

-Tu vas mieux?

-Oui…

-…

-Tu aurais réagi comment si je ne…m'étais pas réveillé?

-Tu t'es réveillé Elliot, la question ne se pose pas!

-Liv!

-Mal bien sûr! Quelle question.

-Je veux dire, tu penses que tu aurais réussi à surmonter cette épreuve, à refaire ta vie…

-Elliot…

-Je veux savoir comment tu aurais envisagé l'avenir…

-Refaire ma vie? Jamais…et puis je n'aurais pas pu survivre sans toi…tu fais partie de moi, tu es mon équilibre et pour moi c'est inconcevable de vivre sans toi maintenant…

-Je veux que tu sois heureuse avec ou SANS MOI. Mon souhait aurait été que tu sois heureuse avec une autre personne, une personne que tu aimes et qui t'aimes…

-Je n'aurais pas pu! Tu es le seul homme de ma vie, personne d'autre ne me connaît comme toi…et je ne veux personne d'autre…! Tu pourrais te remettre avec quelque un d'autre, toi, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose?

-Non, mais toi il ne t'arrivera rien!

-N'importe quoi! Et d'ailleurs je ne veux plus jamais que tu mettes ta vie en jeu pour la mienne!

-On verra… Tu entends quoi par le fait que tu n'aurais pas pu survivre?

-… Je serais sans doute venu te rejoindre…d'une façon ou d'une autre…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises! Et si je m'étais réveillé avec de graves séquelles?

-On aurait fait avec! Je me serais occupée de toi!

-Tu aurais fait ça?

-Bien sûr… j'aurais sans doute quitté la police pour être avec toi à chaque instant et…

-…Et chut! Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas passé loin du pire mais l'amour de mes enfants, le tien et celui de mes amis m'ont rendu plus fort!

-…

-… Je n'ai pas vu de la tarte aux pommes dans la cuisine?

-T'es impossible… Si et c'est une tarte faite maison s'il vous plait!

Une fois le dessert avalé, ils s'endormirent paisiblement l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain avait été une journée tranquille. Ils avaient paressé dans leur lit la journée à regarder la TV, à lire ou à se faire des câlins…

Cela faisait déjà 3 jours qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital et Elliot allait de mieux en mieux. De jours en jours, il reprenait possession de son corps. Ce matin là, le réveil entre lui et Olivia avait été très câlin…

-Salut toi!

-Salut El! Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

-Non seulement quelques minutes…

-Comment tu te sens?

-Je repense à notre « chantier bébé »…donc je dirais que ça va assez bien…

-Oui mais pour le moment c'est en stand-by…mon ouvrier préféré est hors service…

Entre sourires et bisous, la journée commençait bien pour eux. Peu à peu les choses s'accélèrent entre eux…

-Elliot…

-Je vais bien Liv…

-…Non…ce n'est pas raisonnable…

-OLIVIA! Pfff! Je suis apte à savoir si je suis capable ou pas…

-Désolée…

-Ouais c'est ça…

-…

-…

-Tu fais la tête?

-…Non…

-Si…

Sans crier gare, Olivia se retrouva au dessus d'Elliot…

-Et si pour une fois je prenais le contrôle des affaires…

-J'ai plus envie, ce n'est pas la peine…

-On va voir…

-N'use pas de tes charmes pour me faire changer d'avis, ça ne marchera pas…

Bien décidée à lui prouver le contraire, Olivia entama un jeu de séduction qui ne laissa pas Elliot de marbre… Après avoir enlevé sa nuisette, elle commença à embrasser Elliot avec fougue…

-Liv…ça ne marchera pas…

-Tu en est certain…j'en ai pas l'impression moi…

-Tu m'énerves…

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Olivia parce qu'elle avait réussi à le faire craquer et Elliot pour ne pas avoir résisté. La suite des événements furent passionnés, intenses et savourés par les deux amants.

-Liv, Liv, Liv…

-Quoi?

-Fais-moi penser à te laisser plus souvent le contrôle de la situation!

-Tu m'as épaté aussi malgré…ton état…

-Je te l'avais dit…

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure…

-C'est rien, tu as su te faire pardonner.

-Je vais être encore plus pardonnable en allant préparer le déjeuner…

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

-_Dring, dring…_

-Allô!

-_Papa c'est Mô! Ça va?_

-Oui et toi ma grande?

-_Ça va. Avec les autres on voulait savoir si on pouvait passer vous voir après les cours?_

-Bien sûr, on vous attend!

-_Ok…_

-Maureen?

-_Oui._

-J'ai un service à te demander!

-_Vas-y._

-Peux-tu acheter un gros bouquet de roses rouges…

-_Pour Olivia?_

-Pour qui d'autre?

-_Je vois, compte sur moi… Tu me rembourses après!_

-Mais oui. Bisous ma puce.

-_Bisous._

-C'était qui mon cœur?

-Maureen! Ils vont passer après les cours!

-Génial.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey!

Les enfants sont de retour dans l'histoire alors attention, il pourrait y avoir quelques petites questions embarrassantes...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

_Un peu déçue...seulement 2 reviews pour le dernier chapitre..._

* * *

Après avoir déjeuné et reçu la visite de l'infirmier pour Elliot, ils se préparèrent pour recevoir les enfants.

_-Toc, Toc_

-Oui j'arrive!

-PAPA!

-Salut les bandits, comment allez-vous?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander!

-Je suis en pleine forme!

-Salut Liv!

-Bonjour les enfants! Alors en week-end?

-Oui!

-Maureen?

-Oui

-Tu as ce que je t'avais demandé?

-Tiens!

Maureen tendit à son père un beau bouquet d'une trentaine de grosses roses rouge - bordeaux.

-C'est exactement ce que je voulais ma fille.

-Génial. Offres lui maintenant!

-Liv! Tiens!

-Mais…mais El…je ne comprends pas…

-Quand j'ai eu Maureen au téléphone ce midi, je lui ai demandé de me rendre ce service…

-Merci mon chéri… Elles sont magnifiques…

Olivia déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Elliot.

-Les enfants? Vous voulez rester dîner avec nous?

-Euh…oui! Il faut juste qu'on prévienne maman.

-Très bien.

-Je vais aller faire quelques petites courses pour le repas de ce soir alors!

-Je peux venir avec toi Olivia?

-Bien sûr Dick! Les filles vous surveillez votre père!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Liv! Il ne va pas bouger!

-J'ai confiance en vous les filles! A tout à l'heure!

Une fois, Olivia et Dick partis, Elliot se retrouva seul avec ses 3 filles. Ce fût l'occasion de parler garçons, études, avenir… Elliot était très détendu, ce qui faisait plaisir aux filles.

-Papa tu as changé!

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Tu te rends compte qu'on vient tous les 4 de parler de « garçons » dans la bonne humeur! D'habitude…tu n'aurais pas été si cool, si compréhensif…

-Et vous préférez comme ça ou comme avant?

-COMME CA!

-Très bien alors! Ca me fait énormément plaisir de parler de ces choses là avec vous. Je n'ai pas toujours été parfait mais maintenant dès que vous avez un souci avec un petit ami, ou n'importe quels autres problèmes, je veux que vous veniez m'en parler.

-On le fera, promis!

-On connaît la cause de ton changement…

-C'est-à-dire?

-Liv!

-Leen a raison! On sait que ça fait 9 mois que vous êtes ensemble…

-…Période à laquelle tu as commencé à changer…

-Si vous saviez mes filles…

-Quoi?

-Avec Olivia c'est…génial…

-On le sait Papa!

-Ça se voit, tu es tellement heureux, ton visage s'illumine quand tu la regardes…

-Et vous êtes FOU amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est évident…

-En plus vous formez un couple magnifique…

-WOW tout ça! C'est vrai que je l'aime à la folie, elle est merveilleuse…

-Et je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour cacher votre relation au bureau…

-C'est pas toujours évident mais on arrive à rester professionnel. Et puis Cragen le sait!

-Non?

-Comment il a réagit?

-Étonnamment bien! Il s'en doutait fortement!

-On est tous les 4 heureux que tu sois avec Liv parce qu'on l'adore! On préfère que ce soit elle, qu'une inconnue.

Pendant ce temps là au supermarché…

-Liv j'ai une question?

-Oui?

-Avec mon père…vous avez…euh… couché ensemble… quand mes parents étaient encore ensemble?

-JAMAIS!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Tu l'aimes?

-Évidemment!

-Pour toi c'est plus une relation « comme ça » ou une relation faite pour durer?

-Pour la vie Dick! Ton père est l'homme de ma vie!

-En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'il t'aime…

-Comment tu sais ça toi?

-Pendant les vacances, je lui ai posé pleins de questions, tu me connais, et il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un et qu'il était amoureux…

Un grand sourire de satisfaction irradia le visage d'Olivia.

-Si mon père est heureux, si tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi!

-Merci Dick, ça me touche!

-On t'adore, ça ne peut que bien se passer!

Les commissions finies, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement rejoindre les autres.

-Vous avez acheté quoi?

-Le nécessaire pour préparer des spaghettis à la bolognaise!

-Excellent!

-T'es trop géniale Liv, on adore ça!

Maureen, Kathleen, Elisabeth et Dickie avaient aidé Olivia à la confection du repas, chacun se tenant à disposition d'Elliot au cas où… La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les éclats de rire fusaient.


	32. Chapter 32

Heellllooooo

Vous verez dans ce chapitre qu'une gaffe peut vite arrivée...

**DISCLAMER :Rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

-On va rentrer!

-Maureen, on peut rester encore un peu?

-Ouais! On passe une super soirée, profitant-en!

-Ok! Encore une demi-heure mais après on rentre il se fait tard!

-Les enfants vous venez quand vous voulez!

-On le saitdéjà Olivia!

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'en penseLiv mais vous avez déjà des projets avec votre mère pour Noël?

-Oui, on passe le réveillon du 24 chez grand-mère...

-Et le 25?

-Ben... on espérait bien le passer avec notre papa chéri... mais...

-Mais quoi Lizzie?

-Ben avecOlivia vous avez peut-être déjà quelquechose de prévu...

-Oui!

-J'ai raté quelquechoseLiv?

-Non El! Ce qu'on a de prévu, c'est de célébrer Noël avec tes enfants!

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sûr! On va passer un VRAI Noël.

-On a encore 6 semaines pour en parler papa...

-Oui!

-On va y aller maintenant!

-Faites attention surla route!

-Promis!

-Liv on a mis les couverts et les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle!

-J'aurais pu le faire...

-Tu as vu comment ils sont bien élevés mes enfants?

-Je note! En tout cas merci!

-Les amoureux, faites pas de bêtises et papa fait attention à toi!

-En même temps Kathleen, le bon coté des choses, c'est qu'il y a peu de chances qu'on ait un nouveau petit frère ou une nouvellepetite sœur!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Lizzie?

-Ben vu leurs âge...

-ELISABETH! Ça va pas de dire des choses comme ça... en plus devant papa etOlivia!

-Désolée!

-A la prochaine!

-Bye les enfants!

Aussitôt les enfants partis, Olivia se dirigea vers la chambre. Elliot resta encore dans le salon quelquesminutes. Olivia s'était allongée sur le lit, la tête au pied dulit. Elle restaimmobile, pensive.

-Liv tu fais quoi?

-Je réfléchis!

-Je peux savoir à quoi?

-A rien!

-Ouh ça ne va pas toi!

-Si, si...

Elliot décidé à connaître le fin mot, monta sur le lit et s'assied surOlivia. Il lui avait pris les mains avec lesquelles il jouait.

-C'était en quel honneur lesroses?

-Pour te remercier d'être là...

-C'est moi qui te remercie!

-Et au fait, avec Dick, comment ça s'est passé?

-Très bien...

-Et?

-Il m'a demandé si on avaitcouché ensemble avant...

-C'est pas vrai!

-Si! Il m'a dit aussi que pendant les vacances tu lui avais dit être amoureux...

-C'est vrai!

-Et avec tes filles?

-Super! Elles sont adorables. Elles sont très heureuses que tu sois la femme avec qui je partage ma vie!

-J'ai cru comprendre ça aussi avec Dick!

-Ils t'ont adopté sans problème!

-Je suis ravie que ça se passe comme ça avec eux...

-Il y a quelquechose qui te tracasses?

-Non...

-Ma puce! Je t'écoute!

-On est peut être trop vieux pour un bébé...

-Merci Lizzie!

-Elle a raisonEl! A mon âge, il peut y avoir plus de risques...

-Je sais mais on ne prendra aucunes décisions qui puissent mettre ta vie ou celle du bébé en danger...

-J'veux un bébé...

-Même si on n'arrive pas à en avoir un, on peut toujours adopter!

-Oui je sais!

-Donc mets-toi dans la tête que lesgrands Stabler, ils se trompent parce qu'ils auront de toute façon un petit frère ou unepetite sœur...

-T'es génial mon amour!

-Et toi tu es exceptionnelle! On l'aura ce bébé, et je suis convaincu que tu le porteras et que tu le mettras au monde!

-Oui mais pour ça, il faut être enceinte...

-On va se remettre activement au boulot dès ce soir et je te promets que ton petit ventre va vite s'arrondir!

Malgré sacicatrice qui le faisait encore souffrir, Elliot se pencha surOlivia pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime tellement Elliot!

-Et moi donc...

Pendant le reste dela soirée, Elliot mobilisa toute ses forces pour satisfaire la femme qu'il aimait.

Elliot allant mieux, Olivia avait repris letravail le mercredi suivant. Une semaine et demie plus tard, ce fût au tour d'Elliot.

-Bienvenue Elliot!

-Merci Capitaine!

-J'aimerais vous voir avec Olivia dans mon bureau, avant de commencer la journée!

-Très bien. Elle est encore dans les vestiaires, je vais aller à la prévenir!

-Je vous attends.

Elliot monta aussitôt prévenir Olivia.

* * *

Convocation dans le bureau du chef...


	33. Chapter 33

-Olivia?

-Oui.

-Tu es seule?

-Oui.

-Le capitaine veut nous voir tout de suite dans son bureau.

-On savait que ce jour là arriverait...

-Oui...12 ans de partenariat qui se termine aujourd'hui...

-J'ai adoré être ta partenaire!

-Même si je n'ai pas toujours était sympathique...

-Tu as été parfait! Allez en route!

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, ils rentrèrent dans le bureau de Cragen.

-Olivia!

-Bonjour Capitaine!

-Je voulais vous parler des conséquences de votre relation...

-Capitaine on les connaît!

-On sait que vous allez nous séparer et que ….

-Je n'ai pris aucunes mesures à votre encontre! Hormis nous 3, personne ne connaît la situation au bureau!

-Vous voulez dire que l'on peut continuer à travailler ensemble?

-Oui Olivia!

-Merci beaucoup capitaine!

-Merci Don!

-Je vous fais confiance! Restez discret, professionnel et tout se passera bien!

Soulagés et heureux, ils quittèrent le bureau du capitaine.

Un mois avait passé depuis la reprise d'Elliot. Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient au rendez-vous.

-Ma Liv, on va toujours faire les achats de Noël cet après-midi ?

-Oui comme prévu pourquoi ?

-Outre les cadeaux, il faudrait qu'on pense à acheter un sapin.

-Ah oui le sapin…

-Je ne me souviens pas en avoir déjà vu ici, mais tu le mets où les autres années ?

-Euh…c'est-à-dire que les autres années, il n'y a pas de sapin…

-Tu n'as jamais fait d'arbre de noël ici ?

-…Non…

-Donc je suppose que pour la déco, il va falloir qu'on s'en occupe aussi ?

-Bonne supposition !

-Si tu es d'accord, cet après-midi on s'occupe des cadeaux des enfants, du sapin, de la déco, et du repas de noël !

-Je te suis ! Tu as plus l'habitude que moi pour ces choses là !

-Tu vas vite t'y habituer…

Olivia avait pris Elliot tout contre elle.

-Et mon cadeau… ?

-Quoi ton cadeau ?

-On ne va pas l'acheter ?

-TES cadeaux sont déjà achetés et emballés depuis longtemps mon cœur… Et le miens ?

-Les tiens sont en lieu sûr !

Durant leur après-midi shopping, ils avaient acheté tous ce dont ils avaient besoin. En rentrant, ils s'étaient attaqués à la décoration de leur sapin et de la maison, tels deux enfants impatients.

L'un comme l'autre ne travaillaient pas ni le 24, ni le 25, le capitaine leur ayant fait à sa manière leur cadeau de noël. L'après-midi du 24 avait été consacré à la préparation de leur dîner du réveillon en amoureux et du repas du lendemain avec les enfants. Même si ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils s'étaient faits beaux pour faire plaisir à l'autre. Leur repas était digne d'un repas de noël : toasts, saumon fumé, fois gras, viande d'agneau et haricots vert, fromage et bûche glacée. Minuit était vite arrivé, il était temps pour eux d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Elliot avait disposé une couverture et quelques cousins sur le sol.

-Tu viens t'asseoir au pied du sapin Liv?

-Oui !

-On commence par notre cadeau commun ?

-J'ai hâte de voir où tu vas m'emmener…

Olivia ouvra délicatement l'enveloppe contenant les réservations. C'est Olivia qui avait choisi la date de leur voyage : du 13 au 19 février. Ca serait leur voyage pour fêter leur première Saint Valentin.

-Montréal ?

-On peut changer si tu préfères une autre destination !

-Non, non ! On fêtera notre première Saint-valentin à Montréal !

-Je suis ravi d'avoir fait le bon choix, maintenant on a plus qu'à confirmer la réservation.

-On passe aux autres cadeaux ?

Elliot tendit un premier cadeau à Olivia, que celle-ci se dépêcha d'ouvrir.

-Génial ! Un appareil photo !

-Tu n'en avais pas, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée…

-Oui, c'est très bien et ça sera mieux que l'appareil de mon portable…

-Et puis comme ça tu pourras prendre ton adorable petit ami en photo…

-Ouais… ça on verra !

A son tour, Olivia donna un cadeau à Elliot.

-Voyons voir… Un GPS ?

-Ca y ressemble oui…

-C'est super ! Même si je connais bien New York, ça va être très utile dans une aussi grande ville…

-Et puis si on se refait des petits week-ends en amoureux…

-Ah oui je vois ! Tu ne perds pas le nord, c'est le cas de le dire !

-Jamais mon chéri.

-Tiens un autre cadeau !

-Je me demande ce que ça pourrait bien être… Un sèche-cheveux…et un fer à friser…

-Tu râles tout le temps après ton sèche-cheveux…

-Il est super vieux…et le fer à friser ?

-Tu me dis souvent que tu rêverais d'avoir les cheveux frisés, donc là tu pourras…quand tu voudras !

-J'apprécie ! En plus des appareils derniers cris, c'est inattendu! Un autre pour toi…

-C'est bien enveloppé… un rasoir…tu fais attention à ce que je dis…

-Hey ! Je t'écoute toujours !

-Je sais mon cœur, je te taquine !

-Tu as de la chance que se soit Noël ! En même temps, TOUS les matins, tu te plains d'avoir un vieux rasoir qui ne rase plus … même si j'aime bien quand tu as ta petite barbe de 2 jours !

-Je vais gagner un temps fou le matin mais je retiens pour la barbe de 2 jours. Encore un paquet pour toi mon ange…

-Ca semble être un livre…un livre sur la peinture ! Tu me connais trop bien !

-Je sais que tu adores ça !

-Le petit paquet c'est pour toi…

-Hey, hey ! Le cd best-of de Mickael Jackson et le dernier de Bruce Springsteen !

-Je te connais bien aussi !

-Pas de doute ! Alors ça, c'est un cadeau ultra personnel…

-Tu me fais peur là… Elliot !

-Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça…

-C'est vraiment très…léger ! Tu n'aimes pas mes dessous que je porte habituellement…

-Si beaucoup et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour apprécier mais je pensais que ça pourrais être l'occasion pour nous de profiter d'une petite soirée assez…

-Continues tu m'intéresse…

-Enfin tu vois…

-On verra ça très vite !

Ils déballèrent à tour de rôle leurs cadeaux respectifs qu'ils restaient au pied du sapin. Elliot avait encore reçu un pull, une écharpe, une quinzaine de BD de Flash Gordon et Spider Man. Olivia avait eu un soin du visage et du corps et un nouveau sac à main. Sans oublier les traditionnels chocolats pour chacun.

-El tu es fou ! C'est beaucoup trop !

-Tu peux parler ! C'est notre premier Noël, il fallait marquer le coup !

-C'est ce que je me suis dis aussi ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de cadeaux ! Merci…

Olivia captura tendrement les lèvres d'Elliot.

-Merci à toi aussi mon cœur !

-Attends, reste là…j'ai encore un cadeau pour toi…


	34. Chapter 34

Heelllo

Lecteurs, vous allez enfin découvrir le contenu de la petite boite rectangulaire... :) ça promet!

**DISCLAMER : RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT!**

_Pour info, comme il ne reste pas énormément de chapitres, je publierai qu'une seule fois par semaine maintenant._

* * *

Olivia revenu avec une petite boîte rectangulaire qu'elle tendit à Elliot.

-Encore un cadeau pour moi ?

-C'est un cadeau de dernière minute !

-C'est quoi ? Vu la forme je dirais un stylo ou une montre…

-OUVRES au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

Elliot s'exécuta.

-Liv ? ...c'est…c'est…wow !

-…

-Tu… tu es…enfin c'est positif ?

-Oui… je suis enceinte Elliot !

Ils étaient tous les deux très émus. Le moment qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps était enfin arrivé. Elliot était très surpris, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire…

-Ca y est on va avoir notre bébé.

-Elliot si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse !

-Tu es radieuse ! Tu vas bien toi ?

-Oui !

-Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

-J'ai fais le test hier…et depuis je meurs d'envie de te le dire…mais attendre ce soir était une belle façon de te l'annoncer !

-Wow ! J'ai du mal à y croire…je suis tellement heureux…

-Je n'y crois pas non plus !

-Tu n'as pas encore vu ton médecin ?

-Non…tu viendras avec moi ?

-Si tu le souhaites.

De nombreux baisers plus tard, ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher.

-En attendant notre petit bébé, on a tes grands bébés demain…

-Oui et un jour de Noël en plus. Crois moi Liv on va avoir besoin de force pour affronter ça !

-Tu m'étonnes! Si tu veux leur annoncer demain, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…

-Je préfère attendre qu'on ait vu ton médecin et qu'on soit certains à 100% que tu sois bien enceinte…

-Comme tu veux, mais tu sais les tests de grossesse sont fiable à 99% !

-On va attendre…

Pour se remettre de leurs émotions, une bonne nuit de sommeil avait été nécessaire. Le matin de Noël n'avait pas pu être très romantique entre eux: les enfants arrivant dans près de deux heures et le repas de Noël à terminer.

Les enfants étaient là, ils ne s'étaient accordés aucuns retards.

-Il est tant d'ouvrir les cadeaux mes grands !

-Trop cool !

-Ouais génial !

-Que je vous explique. Les cadeaux emballés en rouge sont les miens et les bleu ceux de Liv.

-Ok. En ce qui nous concerne, le papier argenté c'est pour toi papa et l'or, c'est pour Olivia.

Les enfants avaient ouverts les cadeaux de leur père en un rien de temps. De sa part, Maureen et Kathleen avaient reçu chacune un netbook, Elisabeth un I phone avec les accessoires nécessaires et Dick la Wii avec aussi tout ce qu'il fallait.

-Merci papa ! / Merci papa !

-De rien les filles ! Comme ça vous n'aurez plus besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque de la fac pour consulter Internet.

-Trop fort !

-Génial !

-Et toi Lizzie ça te plaît ?

-Oui…mais je ne sais pas si maman va être d'accord…

-On a vu ça tout les deux, y'a pas de soucis, on se partagera les frais de ton forfait…bloqué.

-Merci !

-Et toi Dick ?

-Excellent ! Depuis le temps que je voulais cette console !

-Je sais. Quand tu veux pour la raclée !

-Ouais. Tu parles de la raclée que tu vas te prendre ?

-NON ! QUE TU vas te prendre !

-Merci papa !

Les cadeaux offerts par Olivia étaient aussi ouvert rapidement. Maureen s'était vu offrir un appareil photo, Kathleen l'intégrale en DVD de la série Friends, Elisabeth un micro chaîne et Dick une montre.

-Merci Olivia ! / Merci Olivia ! / Merci Olivia ! / Merci Olivia !

-De rien les enfants ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir.

-En tout cas pour les DVD tu as super bien visé !

-Je sais que tu adores cette série…et puis avec ton nouvel ordinateur tu pourras les visionnés dans ta chambre sur le campus !

-Trop trop cool !

-En tout cas tes cadeaux sont géniaux !

-Merci…

-Ton cadeau Olivia…

-Fallait pas mes chéris ! Du parfum…qui sent super bon…, du maquillage, des crèmes…

-Ne le prends pas mal mais on a remarqué que depuis que tu es avec papa, tu es plus féminine…preuve de ta tenue d'aujourd'hui…

-C'est vrai que ta robe est magnifique…

-…Donc on a pensais que c'étais une bonne idée !

-Ca me fait énormément plaisir ! Et c'est vrai que je fais plus attention à moi…

-Pour notre papounet !

-…Une chemise…toujours utile…une cravate…une deuxième…

-En faite tu en as 4. On t'en a acheté chacun une !

-Originale comme idée ! Du parfum après rasage…pour aller avec le rasoir d'hier…et le DVD de mon film préféré. Merci beaucoup mes loulous !

-J'ai encore un cadeau pour toi El…

-Encore? Mais…une nouvelle boîte rectangulaire? Une montre…

-La même que celle de Dick.

-Ca me touche beaucoup !

-Ouais ! Elle a encore plus de valeur maintenant que papa à la même !

-Merci Liv… Moi aussi j'avais gardé quelque chose pour toi…

-…Mais c'est le manteau que l'on avait vu à Atlantic City…

-Oui !

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Le magasin avait un site Internet…

-Tu es génial !

* * *

Super génereux le père noel! Il n'a plus qu'à faire pareil chez moi mdr


	35. Chapter 35

Hellllllllllllooooooo!

L'action se déroule toujours durant les fêtes de noël...

**DISCLAMER : Rien de tout ça ne m'appartient!**

* * *

Après la remise des cadeaux…

-Câlin général !

Instinctivement Olivia s'éloigna pour laisser Elliot avec ses enfants. Mais Elliot qui avait remarqué l'attitude d'Olivia, lui attrapa la main et la mêla au câlin familial.

Alors que les enfants profitaient de leurs cadeaux avant de passer à table, Olivia sur les genoux d'Elliot, s'installèrent un petit moment sur le canapé.

-Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour les enfants !

-C'est normal ! C'est la première année que je peux faire des cadeaux pour les gens que j'aime alors j'en ai profité !

-Tu as fait des folies !

-Merci à toi aussi de m'avoir autant gâtée mon amour !

Elliot se retourna pour vérifier que les enfants vaquaient à leurs occupations. La voie libre, Elliot posa sa main sur le ventre d'Olivia, pour la première fois.

-Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau Liv…

-Non c'est toi ! C'est en partie grâce à toi je te rappelle!

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

-Moi non plus mais avec ta main sur mon ventre, je ne te cache pas que ça me fait quelque chose…

-A moi aussi !

Ils s'embrassèrent durant un long moment, avant de se faire taquiner par Dick et Lizzie.

-Arrêtes avec tes photos Lizzie !

-Ohh ça va ! Elles sont très réussites en plus !

-Et moi avec ma nouvelle montre je vous ai chronométré !

-Quoi ?

-Le temps que vous vous êtes embrassés…

-Tu n'as pas fait ça Dick ?

-Si papa ! 6min32 !

-Prends exemple sur ton père mon grand ! Les femmes adorent les hommes qui font durer le plaisir !

-Wow Liv, c'est de l'info ça !

Dickie resta sur place, surpris par l'audace d'Olivia. Les autres étaient déjà autour de la table. Elliot et Olivia étaient en cuisine. Mine de rien, Elliot avait de nouveau mis sa main sur le ventre de Liv.

-Tu ne surprendras toujours !

-Pour ce que j'ai dis à Dick ?

-Oui ! Tu lui as bien répondu !

-Toi aussi tu m'étonnes…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ta main !

-Je n'ai même pas fait attention…

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi !

Le repas et le reste de la journée se passa dans une bonne humeur partagée. Les enfants étaient repartis après le dîner du soir. Olivia et Elliot s'étaient aussitôt couchés.

-Liv ?

-Oui !

-Je peux profiter de mon cadeau…

-C'est-à-dire…

Elliot souleva le tee-shirt et baissa un peu l'élastique du bas de pyjama d'Olivia. Pendant de longues minutes, il passa sa main sur le ventre d'Olivia, avant que celle-ci ne fasse pareil. Il y déposa de nombreux baisers avant de poser sa tête. C'est seulement lorsqu'il releva sa tête qu'il aperçut les quelques larmes sur les joues d'Olivia.

-Hey ma louloute pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elliot s'était précipité pour prendre Olivia dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

-Rien…je suis juste HEUREUSE !

-Mon ange…

-J'ai passé le meilleur Noël de ma vie…mon vrai premier Noël…

-Quand tu étais gamine ça se passait comment ?

-Ca ne se passait pas… Ma mère était presque à chaque fois ivre…alors après s'être échangé nos cadeaux, je passais la fin de la soirée dans ma chambre… Quand mes copains et copines m'expliquaient leur Noël…j'étais jalouse…je les enviais tellement…les cadeaux, l'ambiance, la famille…c'était parfait…contrairement à moi…

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

-Je sais mais je suis heureuse maintenant ! Les deux derniers jours ont étés merveilleux ! J'ai adoré voir tes enfants ouvrir leurs cadeaux !

-Quand tu as ouvert les tiens, tu semblais si…fragile…intimidé…j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'osais pas.

-C'est exactement ça ! Je me disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai…mais non !

-C'était bien réel !

-Et j'ai enfin compris ce qu'était la magie de Noël ! Et puis y'a le bébé…

-J'ai adoré ta façon de me l'annoncer.

-On va avoir un bébé…

-Un tout petit bébé...

-Il y a une marge de 1% d'erreur avec ces tests…j'espère juste ne pas être dans ces 1%...

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu prennes rendez vous avec ton docteur au plus vite.

-Je vais l'appeler dès lundi matin.

-Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas, si ce n'est pas pour cette fois-ci, on fera tout pour l'avoir ce bébé.

Comme prévu, Olivia appela son médecin le lundi suivant à la première heure. Comprenant la situation d'attente extrême dans laquelle se trouvait le couple, le médecin avait proposé à Olivia de venir le matin même faire des analyses et un rendez vous le soir pour connaître les résultats. Toute la journée Elliot, comme Olivia, avait angoissé…ils étaient si pressés de savoir.

-Melle Benson…Monsieur…

-Mon compagnon !

-Enchanté ! Asseyez-vous ! Les résultats de votre prise de sang me sont revenus…et oui vous êtes bien enceinte ! Félicitations vous allez être parents !

Des cris de joies avaient parcouru la salle.

-Merci beaucoup docteur.

-Merci.

-Vous êtes enceinte de 7 semaines ! La date de conception remontrait aux environs du 8 novembre. Vous devriez arriver à terme pour le 24 juillet.

-D'accord.

-Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'a votre âge, il y a plus de risques…C'est pour ça que j'aimerais d'ailleurs faire une première échographie pour vérifier que tout est parfaitement en place.

-Très bien mais quand vous dites plus de risques…

-Des risques de malformations en grande partie mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez avoir un suivi médical approprié.

-On vous fait confiance Docteur !

-Je vois que le futur papa semble assez protecteur…

-J'ai déjà 4 enfants donc je sais à quoi m'attendre !

-Je vois !

Pendant ce temps Olivia s'était installé pour, ce qui allait être, sa première échographie de femme enceinte.

-Voyons voir…Vous voyez « la petite tâche » ici ?

-Oui…

-C'est votre bébé !

-Wouah… El…regarde…

-Wow…Tout va bien docteur ?

-Oui tout semble aller pour le mieux !

-Et il y en a qu'un seul ?

-Oui ! Pas de grossesse multiple…des antécédents dans la famille ?

-Mes deux derniers sont jumeaux !

-Très bien ! Je vous imprime une photo de l'écho !

-Merci.

-Voilà ! Si vous avez le moindre souci surtout n'hésitez pas ! Je ne vais pas vous cacher non plus, que vous aurez peut-être des nausées, cela dépend des femmes. Vous en avez déjà eu d'ailleurs ?

-Non.

-C'est déjà ça ! En général c'est pendant les premiers mois. On se revoit dans un mois et demi pour la visite du troisième mois.

-Merci docteur !

-Merci !

-De rien et encore félicitations à vous !


	36. Chapter 36

Hello

Donc voilà, Olivia est bel et bien enceinte! Pour votre plus grand plaisir au vue des reviews...

**DISCLaMER : Rien ne m'appartient! La chanson présente dans ce chapitre est She's the one de Robbie Williams.**

_Merci à Donald pour ces charmantes et chics reviews mdr..._

* * *

Le soir…

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Pour rien…

-Menteur !

-Tu seras une maman géniale !

-J'espère…

-C'est même certain !

-J'ai peur Elliot !

-Tu as peur de quoi ?

-De faire comme ma mère…je n'ai pas eu de vraie figure maternelle dans mon enfance…j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment faire…

-Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, ton instinct maternel parlera ! Et puis je suis là !

-Promets-moi d'être toujours là !

-Je te le promets.

-Tu réalises qu'on a très probablement crée ce petit bout de chou, ce fameux jour, dans la voiture de fonction… le jour où tu aurais pu…où tu as été blessé…

-Oui…ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser…

Comme les soirs précédents, Elliot posa sa tête puis ses mains sur le ventre d'Olivia. Elle fit de même en posant les siennes sur les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie : son bébé et son homme.

-Salut petit bébé… Comment tu vas là-dedans ? Tu sais que je t'aime déjà, et je sais que c'est aussi le cas pour ta maman. On t'a tellement désiré que tu seras le plus heureux des bébés, je te le promets. Tu as tiré le gros lot. Tu vas avoir pleins de frères et sœurs qui vont te chouchouter. Un papa, un peu vieux certes, mais qui t'attend avec impatience. Quant à ta maman…tu as de la chance petit veinard…ou petite veinarde ! J'espère que tu lui ressembleras beaucoup. Tu vas voir comment elle est belle, gentille et merveilleuse, tu auras la plus fabuleuse des mamans. Tu feras des jaloux…

-Et toi mon bébé, tu auras le papa le plus génial du monde !

-Nous serons des parents idéaux.

-Tu préférerais avoir une petite fille ou un petit garçon ?

-N'importe ! J'ai trois filles pour un garçon donc on pourrait peut-être rééquilibrer les choses, mais je te vois bien avec une petite fille que tu traiteras comme une princesse…

-Moi fille ou garçon ça ne me dérange pas ! C'est vrai qu'avec une petite fille je pourrais la coiffer, l'habiller avec de belles robes mais avec un petit garçon on pourrait jouer au foot et pleins d'autres choses… Le principal c'est que notre bébé soit en bonne santé, fille ou garçon, le destin nous le dira !

-Exact.

Elliot arrêta son moment « bébé » pour se consacrer à la future maman. Entre câlins et bisous, la soirée passa vite.

La soirée du 31 avait été organisée cette année par la police de New-York pour ses membres intéressés. L'équipe de l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes avait décidé de fêter le passage à la Nouvelle Année là-bas.

Une fois sur place, Elliot et Olivia n'agissaient plus en tant que couple, ils étaient seulement des partenaires et amis. La soirée s'était déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Entre les différents services du repas, les hommes invitaient les femmes à danser ou ils restaient simplement à la table à parler et à plaisanter. Cragen ne pouvait s'empêcher, durant la soirée, d'observer ses deux Inspecteurs préférés agir. Il était surpris par leur malice, même quand ils dansaient ensemble une grande complicité était évidente mais pas de là à dire qu'ils formaient un couple… Seuls des petits regards auraient pu les trahir. Il faut dire aussi que l'attention était portée sur un autre couple.

-Les amis ! J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncez !

-Nous sommes tout ouïe Fin !

-Merci John ! Voilà je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins…moi et les annonces, ce n'est pas ça ! Alex et moi sommes ensemble !

Leurs amis les regardèrent s'embrasser stupéfaits.

-Alex ?

-Désolée Casey mais on préférait être sûr de nous avant de vous l'annoncer et puis je te rappelle que tu n'as pas fait mieux. Je me demande même si on le saurait pour Lake et toi, sans ta « bourde téléphonique »…

-Eh !

-Avec deux nouveaux jeunes couples, on va bientôt pouponner Don !

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues John ?

-On est les plus vieux et eux…jeunes donc il y a plus de probabilités qu'ils nous fassent des petits pieds dans pas longtemps.

-Pas faux.

-On veut tout savoir ! Le premier baiser…et toute la suite…

-Stop John ! Je pense que tu es le seul à vouloir savoir.

Toute l'équipe félicita Alex et Fin.

-C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas venu avec vos moitiés Elliot et Olivia ?

Le regard de Cragen se faisait insistant envers les deux Inspecteurs.

-C'est sûr Casey…mais mon ami avait des obligations familiales…en…Arizona…

-Et toi El pourquoi tu n'es pas venu accompagné ?

-Ben…ma petite amie est dans sa famille aussi…

-J'espère qu'on les rencontrera très vite, on aimerait bien les voir…

-Du Novak tout craché !

-Nous ne sommes pas amies pour rien Liv.

La musique faisait à nouveau place. Elliot invita Olivia à danser…

_I was her she was me_

_We were one we were free_

_And if there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

-Tu vois à quoi on échappe ?

-Oui mais tu sais que dans quelques semaines, ça sera notre tour Liv…

-Ouais…mais seulement parce qu'on ne pourra pas faire autrement !

_We were young we were wrong_

_We were fine all along_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_When you get to where you wanna go_

_And you know the things you wanna know_

_You're smiling_

_When you said what you wanna say_

_And you know the way you wanna play_

_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

_Though the sea will be strong_

_I know we'll carry on_

_Cos if there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

-J'adore cette chanson…

-Il y'a une phrase qui me parle

-Laquelle?

-_ "I was her she was me"_. Ca nous représente tellement…

-C'est tout à fait ça mon chéri…

_When you get to where you wanna go_

_And you know the things you wanna know_

_You're smiling_

_When you said what you wanna say_

_And you know the way you wanna say it_

_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

_I was her she was me_

_We were one we were free_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

-Fais attention à tes gestes ma puce…on nous observe…

-C'est pas facile…j'ai tellement envie de poser mes mains ailleurs que dans le haut de ton dos…

-Développes…tu m'intéresses…

-Ta nuque…le bas de ton dos…le creux de tes reins…ta poitrine… tes fesses… ton torse…

-Bon on va arrêter là avant de provoquer un incident diplomatique…

-Ne me regardes pas avec tant d'envie alors…

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_Yeah she's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_


	37. Chapter 37

Helllooo!

Encore un GRAND moment dans ce chapitre... Je dirais même THE moment!

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

Minuit approchait…

-5…4…3…2…1…BONNE ANNEE !

Entre bises, accolades et échanges de vœux, l'ambiance était à la fête. Quand Elliot s'approcha d'Olivia, il ne lui souhaita pas une bonne année…

-Je t'attends dans 5 minutes dans le hall…

-Ok…

Comme prévu, Elliot attendait Olivia dans un coin du hall, et l'entraîna à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille, elle fit de même.

-Bonne année mon ange…

-Bonne année à toi aussi mon cœur…

-Je sais déjà que ça va être une merveilleuse année…

-Comme la précédente…mais c'est vrai que celle là va être des plus sublime…

-Pour ma part je dirais que les 9 derniers mois ont été magnifiques…et que la suite va être inqualifiable niveau bonheur !

A la fois pleins de tendresse et de passion, un baiser vint sceller ces vœux de bonheur pour la Nouvelle Année. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils regagnèrent la salle et tous les invités. Vers 2 heures du matin, Elliot annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui. Bien entendu, Olivia prétexta qu'elle profiterait de la voiture pour rentrer aussi.

-Ca te dit d'aller te balader si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée?

-Allons-y !

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-Le Rockefeller center ?

-Oui…

Ils se baladèrent, main dans la main, autour de la patinoire, en y regardant les gens. Une fois devant le grand sapin illuminé, Elliot s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais mon cœur ?

Elliot souffla un grand coup. Il prit les mains d'Olivia entre les siennes.

-Olivia… Tu représentes tellement pour moi… Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu vivre un amour si intense à mon âge. Avec toi, je me sens revivre…je suis bien…je me sens moi. Au début de notre relation, on s'était juré de prendre notre temps…mais notre impatience a parlé…nous vivons ensemble…nous allons avoir un bébé…nous partageons tout. On peut dire qu'en ce moment une étoile est au-dessus de nous…tout va pour le mieux…notre vie est parfaite…et notre amour est tellement fort, profond et sincère…j'ai moi-même du mal à réaliser par moment…Liv…tu es la femme de ma vie…je ne peux plus être une journée sans toi…j'imagine la fin de ma vie avec toi…

Au même moment Elliot posa un genou à terre et sortit une petite boite de sa poche. Olivia avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Olivia je t'aime et…

-Oui !

-Quoi « oui » ?

-Je le veux…j'te veux.

-Olivia je t'aime. Si tu l'acceptes, j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme…

Au même moment Elliot ouvrit l'écrin qu'il tenait, laissant apparaître un magnifique anneau en or blanc et en or rose diamanté.

-Olivia, veux tu m'épouser ?

-Oui, oui je le veux !

Elliot se pressa de passer la bague au doigt d'Olivia avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. L'émotion était au rendez-vous.

Une fois chez eux, ils se couchèrent rapidement. Olivia reposait entre les bras de son futur mari.

-Je suis trop excitée pour dormir !

-N'oublies pas que mes monstres viennent demain…

-Je sais…mais la soirée a été trop magique pour que je m'endorme comme ça !

Olivia n'arrêtait pas d'admirer sa bague.

-Je suis fiancée !

Elliot ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant aussi radieuse.

-Si elle ne te plait pas, tu peux la changer…

-Tu rigoles ? Elle est parfaite ! Même la taille est nickel…

-Pour ça, j'ai pris une de tes bagues dans ton coffre à bijou…

-Malin…

Olivia prit les mains d'Elliot.

-J'ai une belle bague de fiançailles. Mais pour toi, il va falloir rectifier le tir…

-Comme je savais que tu dirais ça…j'ai pris les devants.

Elliot sortit un nouvel écrin du tiroir de sa table de nuit.

-Je suis fiancée à l'homme le plus exceptionnel du monde…

Après s'être échangé des baisers, Olivia passa l'anneau en or blanc autour du doigt d'El.

-Tu n'as même pas vu que je les ai fait graver…


	38. Chapter 38

Heeelllooo

La suite se passe de commentaire...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient! **

**Dernière publication avant que le papa nowel arrive...donc à tous JOYEUX NOEL!**

* * *

Olivia se dépêcha d'enlever sa bague, puis celle d'Elliot. La même inscription était représentée sur chacun des anneaux.

_-« Ma vie…mon tout…mon amour… »_. Je n'aurai pas fait mieux mon cœur.

-Je suis heureux de te voir si épanouie.

-C'est grâce à toi El…

-Non, à nous.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'as demandé en mariage…

-C'est pourtant bien vrai. J'ai hâte d'être ton mari pour la vie.

-Tu veux te marier quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

-Attends je reviens.

En une fraction de seconde, Olivia revint avec un calendrier.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Ben quoi ! Ca va être plus facile…

-Vrai…

-Ta progéniture à faim…

-Ma progéniture ou ma femme ?

-…Ta femme…

-J'ai ce qu'il faut pour toi…

Elliot se leva et c'est seulement lorsque il revint qu'Olivia découvrir un gros pot de glace à la vanille avec de la sauce chocolat.

- Ma glace préférée…Mon fiancé est vraiment le meilleur, je me répète, mais c'est tellement vrai.

Elliot s'assit derrière Olivia, la prit dans ses bras et remonta les draps sur eux. Olivia savourait sa glace, tout comme Elliot qui se retrouvait une fois sur deux avec la cuillère dans la bouche.

-Je te le dis tout de suite mon cœur, je ne veux pas me marier enceinte…

-Ok ! Moi j'aimerais bien que ça soit aux beaux jours…

-…

-L'été prochain par exemple…

-Mouais…

-Tu ne sembles pas convaincu…

-Pas vraiment… Si on veut un autre bébé…

-Oula je ne te suis pas là…

-Si on veut un deuxième bébé, il ne faudra pas traîner…donc peut-être que l'été prochain je serais de nouveau enceinte…

-Wow ! Je serais ravi de te faire le cadeau d'un deuxième bébé Liv…

-…

-Septembre ?

-Quoi ? De cette année ?

-Oui…

- On n'aura jamais le temps de tout préparer…avec le bébé en plus…

-Tu auras tout ton congé maternité… Et puis pour le mariage une fois que les dates sont arrêtées, on réserve la mairie, l'Église, si tu le souhaites, une salle, un traiteur…

-Je suis d'accord pour qu'on se marie à l'Église ! C'est vrai que dis comme ça, ça paraît simple…

-Après il nous reste la liste des invités, les faire-part et la déco !

-Ouais c'est vrai… Et ma robe…

-Ta robe…et mon costume… Que dis-tu du 8 Septembre ?

-Toi et moi le 8 Septembre…wow ! Nous serons donc mari et femme le 8 Septembre 2010 !

-On va avoir une année remplie mais pleine de bonheur…

-Un bébé, un mariage, que rêver de plus…

-Un voyage de noce après…

-Hum, hum…dans un pays chaud…une île paradisiaque…

-En amoureux…et jeunes mariés…et avec notre bébé ?

-Si tu veux ! Une dernière chose El…

-Je t'écoute…

-Euh…je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…mais j'aimerais garder mon…nom…et j'aimerais que le bébé le porte aussi… en mémoire de ma mère…

-Oh…

-Je voudrais que nos deux noms soient associés…

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… Olivia Benson-Stabler, ça sonne bien !

-Olivia Stabler-Benson, c'est encore mieux…et puis il ne peut pas y avoir deux Inspecteurs Stabler ! Au boulot je serais toujours inspecteur Benson !

-On a une facilité à faire les choses vite…sauf dormir…parce que là il est quand même 5h30 du mat'…et on a bossé toute la journée…

-Je ne suis toujours pas fatiguée…

Olivia se retourna et commença à embrasser fougueusement son fiancé.

- Olivia…ce n'est pas l'heure…

-Y'a pas d'heure pour les braves…et c'est une envie de femme enceinte…alors…

-Tu arriveras toujours à tes fins toi !

Pour eux, l'année commença sur note amoureuse.

Le réveil, le lendemain midi, fût difficile, surtout pour Olivia. Elliot, lui, s'était réveillé seul. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le bras d'Olivia, il la laissa dormir pendant qu'il prépara le petit déjeuner. Lorsque il revint, une bonne demi-heure plus tard avec un plateau contenant le petit-déj pour deux, il alla la réveiller délicatement.

-Mon cœur…

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Liv.

-Mon amour…

-…Encore 10min…

-Ton petit déj est prêt…avec tes cookies préférés…

-Hum…ils sont chauds j'espère…

-Comme tu aimes…

Olivia n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Elle sentait qu'Elliot était tout près d'elle, à lui passer la main dans les cheveux, la couvant de baisers, auxquels elle tentait de répondre. Elle aimait ces réveils tout en douceur. Elle ouvrit alors doucement les yeux.

-Mon fiancé…

-Future Madame Stabler…

Des grands sourires illuminèrent leurs visages. De tendres bisous étaient échangés. Elliot apporta le plateau.

-Merci…

-De rien. Tu as bien dormi ?

-OUI ! J'ai fait un rêve…un vrai compte de fées !

-Raconte…

-J'étais une princesse et j'étais bien sûre folle amoureuse d'un beau prince…Le Prince Charmant. Cet homme m'a demandé en mariage mais avant on avait eu un adorable petit bébé…et après tu m'as réveillé…

-C'était moi le Prince?

-Évidemment tu es mon Prince Charmant…

-Je t'aime comme un fou Olivia !

-Je t'aime aussi.

Après avoir dégusté leurs repas…

-Je pensais El…

-Oui…

-Tu crois que l'on va pouvoir rester vivre ici ?

-Y'a une deuxième chambre pour le bébé…

-Oui je sais mais tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait qu'on voit plus grand parce que tes enfants n'auront plus de place où coucher…

-Tu serais prête à déménager ?

-Prête ? Pas vraiment, j'aime tellement cet appart, mais si c'est vraiment nécessaire, je le ferais…

-Ne te ronges pas les sangs avec ça, ce n'est par une priorité pour le moment…

-C'est vrai qu'on a déjà beaucoup de choses à s'occuper…

Olivia se leva pour se débarrasser du plateau et se recoucha aussitôt.

-Tu ne te recouches pas là ?

-…Si…

-Tu penses que les enfants viennent dans la soirée ?

-Oui j'y pense ! Mais il est seulement 14h30…et je suis encore fatiguée…

-Fallait dormir à 5h30 au lieu de…

-Ose dire que tu n'as pas apprécié !

-Je te réveille dans une heure…

-Tu restes avec moi ?

-Viens !

Olivia s'engouffra dans les bras de son cher et tendre. Elle s'endormi rapidement, bercée par les caresses d'Elliot.

C'est dans la fin d'après midi que les enfants arrivèrent. Après les échanges de vœux, Elliot et Olivia demandèrent aux enfants de s'asseoir, ils avaient à leur parler.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello!

Bon hop hop hop, l'annonce de la double nouvelle aux enfants. Comment vont-ils réagir?

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient! **

* * *

-Qu'est ce qui se passe papa ?

-Les enfants nous allons avoir une année chargée…

- ?

-Hier, votre père…

-J'ai demandé Liv en mariage !

-Wow ! /Wow !

-Génial !

-Trop cool !

Les enfants se précipitèrent dans les bras de leur père et de leur future belle-mère.

-On aimerait se marier le 8 Septembre…

-Pourtant les mariages se font souvent aux mois de mai ou de juin…

-Oui mais on ne pourra pas !

-Pourquoi Septembre alors ?

-Septembre parce qu'il fait encore beau…

-Ben y'a Juillet et Août ?

-On ne pourra pas non plus !

-Vous partez en mission ? En expédition dans le désert ?

-Non… en fait si on ne peut pas se marier avant…

-…C'est parce que je suis enceinte…

-QUOI ?

-Vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans moins de 7 mois !

Les enfants se levèrent de nouveau et leurs sautèrent dans les bras. Ils étaient tous très émus.

-Comment tu te sens Liv ?

-Bien Maureen ! Et puis votre père est aux petits soins !

-Tu dois être super heureuse ?

-Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! Je vais me marier avec les plus merveilleux des hommes, je vais avoir un bébé et j'ai 4 beaux-enfants tout aussi merveilleux que leur père !

-On est heureux de t'avoir comme belle-maman !

Après un gros câlin familial, ils passèrent la soirée à parler des événements à venir autour d'un bon repas.

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient au bureau, Olivia ne se sentait pas très bien.

-Tu te sens bien Liv, tu es pâle…

-Ca va Munch…

Elliot se leva et s'approcha d'Olivia…

-Tu es sûre que ça va…

-Oui…non…

Olivia se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes. Elliot la suivit aussi vite qu'il le pût. Il la trouva dans les WC entrain de vomir et de sangloter. Il se plaça derrière elle, pour la rassurer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard…

-Tu vas mieux ?

-El…j'ai mal au ventre…

Olivia se tordait de douleurs.

-Je t'emmène chez ton médecin !

-J'ai peur !

-Je suis avec toi ! Je préviens Cragen que je t'emmène.

20 minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivaient au centre médical. Le docteur d'Olivia les pris aussitôt en charge. Olivia expliqua ce qui n'allait pas.

-Melle Benson vous avez eu de fortes nausées, tellement importantes qu'elles provoquent en vous des crampes au niveau du ventre et de l'estomac. Une chose que je ne peux pas vous dire, c'est si vous en aurez de nouvelles ou si votre futur enfant vous laissera tranquille.

-Et le bébé, il ne craint rien?

-On va faire un examen, un électrocardiogramme, quand même pour être rassuré sur l'état de santé du bébé et être certain que votre mal de ventre vient bien des nausées.

Olivia, suivit de très près par Elliot, s'installa pour son examen.

-Vous entendez ?

-Oui…

-Ce sont les battements de son cœur…tout va bien.

-Mon dieu El…

Elliot tenait fermement la main d'Olivia. Ce boum boum qu'ils entendaient leur donnait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ces petites mains commencent à se former…regardez !

Les futurs parents étaient subjugués par ce qu'ils voyaient sur l'écran de contrôle mais Olivia descendit vite de son petit nuage par son mal de ventre.

-Olivia je ne peux rien vous donner de plus que ce que vous avez déjà pris pour la douleur. Il va falloir que vous preniez votre mal en patience. Reposez-vous surtout.

-Très bien.

-On se revoit le mois prochain pour votre visite du 3éme mois comme prévu.

Une fois rentré chez eux, Olivia se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

-Tu veux de l'aide Liv ?

-Non, je peux me débrouiller !

-Bien…

Olivia se mit à l'aise et se coucha en ayant toujours aussi mal au ventre. Cette douleur jouait sur son humeur…de plus en plus mauvaise.

-Liv ça va ?

-Oui la grande forme ! Comment tu crois que je vais ?

-Liv… Bref !

Elliot s'allongea près de sa compagne pour lui tenir compagnie. Il passa sa main autour de son ventre.

-Enlèves tes mains s'il te plaît, ça m'oppresse !

-…

-Tu ne retournes pas travailler ?

-Non. Cragen m'a donné ma journée pour que je puisse rester avec toi.

-Je suis grande tu sais.

-Je sais mais je suis là pour toi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui ! D'air…

-Pardon ?

-J'ai besoin d'AIR !

-Ca va j'ai compris !

Elliot sortit du lit rapidement et s'installa dans le salon laissant Olivia seule avec son mal de ventre. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'Olivia se sentit un peu mieux. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour grignoter un morceau. Elliot était toujours dans le canapé à regarder la télévision. Olivia s'assied à ses côtés.

-Tu vas mieux?

-La douleur est encore là mais c'est déjà plus supportable…

-…

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure…

-Tu m'as blessé Liv…

-Je suis désolée… j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ton temps en restant avec moi…mais je m'y suis mal prise.

-Déjà, je ne perds jamais mon temps avec toi, et puis, il faut que tu te mettes dans le crâne, que maintenant on partage les joies mais aussi les inconvénients de la grossesse…ENSEMBLE !

-Ca m'a mise de mauvaise humeur…

-Je peux comprendre mais quand tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'air…ouah… je me suis dis ça y est je l'étouffe, elle ne me supporte plus…

-Tu ne m'étoufferas jamais ! Toute l'après-midi la seule chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de t'avoir près de moi mais j'étais mieux toute seule donc…

-Ca me rassure alors !

-Tu as vraiment cru que j'en avais marre de toi ?

-Même si je me suis quand même rapidement posé la question, je me suis dit que c'était tes hormones qui commençaient à te jouer des tours.

-Ca doit être les hormones en effet ! Comment je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

-Un simple bisou suffira.

Olivia s'acquitta de sa tâche, avant qu'Elliot ne la prenne contre sa poitrine et lui massa doucement l'estomac et le ventre pour la soulager de son mal. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, on frappa à la porte…

-Je te parie que c'est Cragen !

-J'pense la même chose…mais vérifies avant…au cas où…

* * *

Alors Cragen ou quelqu'un d'autre?


	40. Chapter 40

hellOOO!

Bonne année 2011 à tous!

Encore une fois, merci pour vos gentils commentaires!

**DISCLAMER : RIen ne m'appartient...**

_Pour info, il ne reste plus que 6 chapitres..._

* * *

Vérification faite, Elliot ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle se trouvé … Cragen.

-Capitaine !

-Bonsoir Elliot ! Je viens prendre des nouvelles d'Olivia.

-Bonsoir Don!

-Olivia ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu mieux merci…

-Tu as été chez ton médecin ?

-Oui…

-…Bien…

Elliot et Olivia se regardèrent droit dans les yeux comme pour se consulter.

-Capitaine…euh…

-Oui Olivia…

-Capitaine, Olivia est…pfff…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as Olivia ?

-Je… euh… voila, Don, je suis enceinte…

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le salon. Elliot et Olivia étaient gênés, mal à l'aise. Cragen les fixait, jusqu'à ce qu'un tendre sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres. Olivia soupira de soulagement, suivit par Elliot.

-Vous pensiez vraiment que je le prendrais mal ?

-Ben…oui…

-Votre manque de réaction m'a fait peur j'dois dire !

-Félicitations à vous deux !

Cragen se leva, tout comme Elliot et Olivia, et il les prit tout les deux dans ses bras.

-Merci Don…

-Olivia maman… Je suis heureux pour vous !

-Merci capitaine !

Elliot en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur le haut de la tête de sa compagne.

-Vous ne perdait pas de temps vous deux !

-Olivia est la femme de ma vie capitaine !

-Je sais Elliot ! Et cette future recrue, elle est prévue pour quand ?

-Un peu moins de six mois et demi…

-Il va falloir que tu fasses attention à toi Liv…

-Oula ! Je ne suis pas quitte. J'ai déjà El qui est à mes petits soins, et vous maintenant…

-C'est l'avantage d'être une future maman !

-Pour fêter ça, vous restez dîner avec nous ?

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

-Capitaine…

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais El parce que l'on ne peut rien lui refuser…

-Je le sais que trop bien…elle en profite souvent d'ailleurs !

-Je reste à la seule condition que c'est moi qui invite ! Comme tu n'es pas en grande forme Liv, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut.

-El est un vrai cordon bleu pourtant…

-Je n'en doute pas mais restez tranquille, la journée à été difficile pour vous. Et demain j'ai besoin de toi au poste Elliot…

-…D'accord…

-Je suis désolé Liv de te l'enlever mais avec toi malade et Chester en vacances, je ne peux pas perdre Elliot en plus…mais je ferais tout pour que tu le récupères au plus vite !

-Je vais survivre Capitaine !

Une fois Cragen partit chercher le repas, Elliot et Olivia se posèrent dans le canapé.

-On peut dire que « ça c'est fait »

-C'est clair…

-J'aurais tellement aimé rester avec toi demain…

-Je me doute mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai ma petite idée sur comment m'occuper.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je pense aller acheter quelques magazines sur le mariage et les bébés…

-J'irais te les acheter avant de partir bosser si tu veux.

-Je vais y aller dans la journée, le kiosque n'est à même pas 100 mètres…

-Comme tu veux.

Olivia était assise sur les genoux d'Elliot. Elle passait sa main et ses doigts autour des lèvres d'Elliot dans des gestes doux avant qu'il ne capte ses lèvres dans de légers baisers.

-Tu sais que ce début de grossesse te va bien.

-Super ! Je suis coiffée avec une fourchette, habillée comme un sac, pas maquillée…

-Tu es au naturel et c'est ce que j'aime…

-Et dans quelques mois et beaucoup de kilos en plus, tu diras toujours ça ?

-Je le dirais toujours. Je t'aime tel que tu es !

Elliot plaça sa tête dans le cou d'Olivia. Ce tendre instant fût interrompu par le retour de Cragen avec le dîner italien. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée tous les 3.

Le lendemain matin, Elliot avait fait en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Olivia, mais une main essaya de l'empêcher de sortir du lit.

-Chut Liv ! Rendors-toi !

-…Ton petit déj'…

-Laisse je m'en m'occupe.

-…

-Comment tu te sens ?

-…Bof…

-Reposes-toi !

Elliot déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Olivia.

-Je t'aime mon cœur…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une Olivia traînant des pieds et toute endormie, apparut. Elliot la prit dans ses bras, avant de partager un long câlin.

-Tu aurais dû rester au chaud ma puce…

-Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de t'embrasser…

-J'en mourrai d'envie aussi.

Une fois Elliot parti, elle retourna se coucher.

Quand il rentra le soir, Elliot trouva Olivia aux fourneaux entrain de parler…avec le bébé. Elle n'avait pas entendu son retour.

-Papa n'a même pas eu le temps de nous appeler aujourd'hui mon petit amour mais c'est parce qu'il travail très dur pour nous offrir le meilleur… Tu seras heureux mon petit bébé avec un père comme le tien, j'en suis sûre. Je sais déjà qu'il te gâtera comme il le fait avec moi… Ta maman est pour la première fois de se vie sur un petit nuage, à nager dans le bonheur alors je compte bien t'en faire profiter !

Doucement Elliot passa ses mains autour de la taille de sa fiancée, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-El ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Suffisamment longtemps…

-Oh non…

-C'est touchant ce que tu as dis…

-Et c'est surtout vrai !

Elliot tendit une rose à Olivia.

-En quel honneur ?

-Pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir appelé de toute la journée.

-Je sais que tu as eu beaucoup de boulot.

-Je n'ai même pas déjeuné, pas 5 min à moi…

-Mon pauvre amour, heureusement que le dîner est prêt.


	41. Chapter 41

Après avoir savouré le repas puis une douche en amoureux, Olivia montra à Elliot le résultat de ses recherches de la journée.

-Alors tes recherches ont étés fructueuses ?

-Assez… Il y a des choses intéressantes…

-Comme ?

-Les faire-part de mariage et de naissance. J'en ai imprimé plusieurs que je trouvais jolis mais on doit choisir à deux.

-Ils sont magnifiques, très bon choix.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Celui avec le fond plage et le cœur dessiné dans le sable, avec nos prénoms inscrits à l'intérieur est pas mal. Et pour le bébé celui qui se présente sous la forme d'un bracelet de naissance, découpé en forme de mouton pour les garçons ou de chat pour les filles est super original. J'aime beaucoup. En plus il y a version filles et version garçons.

-Oui celui-ci me plait vraiment beaucoup aussi… Mais je préférerais qu'on regarde ensemble si on voit autre chose.

-Pas de souci même si je sens que celui-ci est le bon.

-J'ai regardé vite fait les destinations pour une lune de miel…

-Alors ?

-Les Antilles, le Cap-Vert, la Polynésie, l'Australie…

-C'est loin tout ça…

-Un peu oui… C'est juste des idées et puis faudra voir avec le bébé.

-En tout cas tu as une tonne de magazines. Tu as dévalisé le kiosque ?

-J'ai pris tout ce qui concernais les bébés et le mariage.

-TOUT ?

-Moui… Ca donne pleins d'idées, c'est bien… Avec les magazines et les sites Internet des boutiques, j'ai pu voir des styles de robes de mariées assez sympa…

-Je n'ai pas le droit de voir ça ?

-J'ai rien choisi, c'est juste un style de robes qui me plait bien… Mais j'aimerais bien que tu me dises, en regardant le bouquin le genre que tu aimerais que je porte.

Après avoir feuilleté et tourné les pages, Elliot s'arrêta sur un style de robe.

-Robe bustier longue, jupe légèrement bouillonnée, blanche avec pourquoi pas un brin de couleur bordeaux ou bleu foncé… Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Pour rien !

-Allez dis-moi…

-Je me suis arrêtée longuement sur la même page et le même style que toi !

Elliot s'était rapproché de l'oreille d'Olivia avant de lui souffler :

-Nous sommes vraiment fait pour être ensemble.

-L'entente parfaite…

Avant de s'endormir, ils regardèrent quelques magazines et parler de leurs futurs projets.

Les semaines passèrent. Olivia était enceinte de trois mois et demi. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Pour le travail, elle tentait de le dissimuler derrière des vêtements plus amples. Elliot et Olivia avaient décidés qu'il était temps pour eux d'annoncer aux autres leur relation, la grossesse d'Olivia et le mariage. La période de la Saint-Valentin serait le moment idéal. Mais avant ça, Olivia avait rendez-vous chez son gynécologue.

-Bonjour docteur !

-Olivia ! Elliot ! Vous allez mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

-Bien mieux merci. Je n'ai pas été malade à nouveau et je me sens bien.

-En tout cas vous semblez en pleine forme.

-On voulait savoir à partir de quand on pourrait voir le sexe du bébé ?

-On peut commencer à se prononcer vers la 12ème semaine mais tout dépend de la façon dont se développe votre bébé, de sa position. C'est assez rare qu'on arrive à la déterminer si tôt.

-Tu es dans ta 14ème semaine…

-Approchez… Nous allons faire l'échographie prévue…

Olivia s'installa sur la table de soin et le médecin commença son examen. Elliot avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de contrôle

-Alors… Oh…ce n'est pas possible…

-Docteur ?

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Relaxe Olivia ! Je vous disais qu'il était rare à ce stade de la grossesse de connaître le sexe, et bien votre bébé est rare…

-Vous savez ?

-Oui monsieur !

-Liv tu veux savoir toi ?

-J'aimerais bien, c'est tellement long d'attendre… Et toi ?

-Tout comme toi !

-Je peux ?

-OUI !

-OUI !

-Je suis heureuse de vous annoncez que vous allez être les heureux parents d'un petit garçon.

Suite à cette annonce, les yeux des futurs parents s'étaient emplis de larmes. Une fois l'examen fini, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Dans la voiture :

-Liv, j'ai une petite course à faire…

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Tu verras…

-Tu vas rejoindre ta maîtresse ?

-Liv…

-Je te taquine !

-Je reviens vite !

-Ok ! Dépêches-toi…

-Je fais vite, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de laisser trop longtemps ma femme et mon fils.

Elliot passait sa main sur le ventre d'Olivia tout en l'embrassant.

-Tu es obligé d'y aller aujourd'hui ?

-Oui…

-Fais attention Stabler, tu n'es plus l'unique homme de ma vie…

-C'est une menace ?

-J't'aime trop pour ça ! Sache que même si tu n'es plus l'unique homme de ma vie, tu es MON homme…

Un dernier bisou et Elliot partit vaquer à ses occupations. Quand il revint, Olivia avait préparé à manger.

-Tu as été rapide mon cœur !

-J'avais tellement envie d'être ici…

-Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je vais avoir un petit garçon…

-Tu as surtout peur qu'il ait le même caractère que moi…

-Aussi…même si je dois avouer que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre…

-Pourvu pour toi que ça dure !

-C'est clair ! Tu as quoi dans ce sac ?

-Des cadeaux…

Olivia s'assied au comptoir, séparant la cuisine du salon - salle à manger. Elliot était de l'autre côté, face à elle. Il déposa deux paquets.

-Celui là c'est pour toi.

-Un bandeau pour mettre sur mon ventre !

-Tu as vu ce qu'il y a d'inscrit dessus ?

-« _Ma maman est belle comme un cœur _» ! Merci El…

Olivia tira sur la cravate d'Elliot pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

-Ce cadeau c'est… ouvre, tu verras…

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction…

-Wouahhhh ! Des petites chaussures Adidas…

-Les premières baskets de notre fils !

Olivia les avaient sortis de la boite et les regarda minutieusement. Elle était très touchée par ce geste de la part d'Elliot. Elle n'arrivait pas à cacher sa joie.

-Tu es dingue El…

-Parait-il… Tu aimes ?

-Carrément ! Son tout petit pied là dedans…

-J'ai hésité. Je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être être la première personne à lui acheter quelque chose…

-Non…c'est bien que ça soit toi ! Ca me touche beaucoup…

-Ouf alors !

-Tu es autant son père que je suis sa mère. Ce n'est pas parce que je le porte en moi qu'il est plus à moi…on l'a fait à deux.

-Un parfait mélange de toi et moi qui nous rendra fièr.

-Très fier !


	42. Chapter 42

Hello!

Plus que 4 chapitres...

**_DISCLAMER :_ RIen de tout ça ne m'appartient! **

Alors elles sont où les REviews!

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée :

-On annonce la nouvelle demain ?

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix…je grossis à vue d'œil et puis il faut qu'on le fasse un jour ou l'autre…

-Tu as raison. On leur annonce et le lendemain direction le Canada pour une semaine de repos bien méritée et pour fêter notre première Saint-Valentin.

-Ca me stresse…

-Hey ma puce ! Tu as peur de quoi ?

-J'ai peur que ça change des choses entre nous de l'annoncer aux autres.

-Ca ne changera rien ! On va juste écrire un nouveau chapitre de notre histoire…

-Notre secret va être dévoilé, ça ne sera plus pareil. Je suis nostalgique des débuts je pense…

-Depuis 11 mois c'est tellement super ce qu'on vit mais dis-toi que la suite va être encore mieux…

-C'est ce que je fais. Je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette à aucuns moments, le fait que l'on ait choisi de ne rien dire…

-Je ne regrette pas non plus bien au contraire mais maintenant je veux présenter à tout le monde ma femme, leur dire combien je l'aime, montrer ma fierté quand je leur parlerais de notre futur bébé…

-On verra demain comment ça se passera. Pour le moment tu viens te coucher ?

Elliot suivit Olivia dans la chambre à coucher. Comme presque tous les soirs, ils se couchèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, les mains d'Elliot reposant sur le ventre d'Olivia. Comme un enfant avec son cadeau de Noël, Olivia avait gardé les petites chaussures toute la soirée avec elle, s'amusant à les poser sur son ventre, comme pour les montrer à son futur petit garçon.

Le lendemain après leur habituelle journée de boulot, Elliot et Olivia avaient demandé à leurs amis présents au poste de rester…

Cr-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

O-…

E-…

M-Alors ?

O-On a quelque chose à vous dire…

A-Nous sommes tout ouïe…

E-Olivia et moi…euh…

F-Non pas ça ! Vous vous séparez ?

O-Euh…ça sera au Capitaine de décider…

M-Vous allez cracher !

E-…Donc Liv et moi nous…nous sommes…ensemble…

La stupeur se lisait sur les visages des personnes présentes. Personne ne parvenait à réaliser…

A-Pardon ?

O-Elliot et moi nous sommes ensemble !

Tout le monde se retourna vers le capitaine Cragen. Celui-ci, les mains dans les poches, affichait un grand sourire. Il ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça…

M-Don ?

Cr-Oui ?

M-Ils sont ensemble…

Cr-Merci Munch j'ai saisi…

F-Et ?

Cr-Et rien !... Je le sais depuis quelques mois…

A/Ca/M/F/L-Quoi ?

E-Oui c'est vrai le Capitaine est dans la confidence depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital…

Une fois n'est pas coutume, personne ne trouva à répondre.

Cr-En ce qui concerne votre partenariat, vu que je n'ai aucuns soucis majeurs à noter, j'ai décidé de vous laisser ensemble pour le moment. En revanche, je n'exclu pas l'hypothèse de vous séparer pour le bien de l'équipe dès qu'il le faudra…

E/O- Très bien Capitaine !

Ca-J'ai du mal à vous croire…

A-Moi aussi…j'ai besoin de preuve…

Sous les regards attentifs de leurs amis, bien que gêné, Elliot donna un léger baiser à Olivia.

E-Suffisant ?

L-Mouai…

O-Bref… On n'en a pas fini avec les annonces…

E-Exact ! Tu le dis ?

O-Oui… Vous êtes tous invités le 8 Septembre à notre mariage !

Olivia s'approcha d'Elliot qui était assis sur son bureau. Elle se nicha entre ses bras, tandis qu'Elliot lui pris les mains. Ils faisaient tous les deux face à leurs collègues qui étaient toujours autant sous le choc…

Cr-Ca je ne le savais pas…

O-…Non…

M-Vous nous aviez habitué aux sensations fortes vous deux, mais là…je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque…

Ca-Rassures toi John, moi aussi !

E-En fait ,ce n'est pas… tout à fait fini…

F-Eh ! C'est une caméra cachée ?

O-Donc…euh…je…El…

E-Nous allons…avoir un bébé !


	43. Chapter 43

Heeelllo!

Désolé pour ce retard...j'avais un _petit peu _oublié de publier...

**DISCLAMER : Toujours la même chose, rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

Un silence inhabituel s'installa dans la grande pièce.

A-Vous voulez dire que vous souhaitez avoir un bébé ?

O-Non Alex…je suis enceinte…

Au même moment Olivia déboutonna son long gilet qui laissa apparaître les nouvelles rondeurs de son ventre de future maman, sur lequel les futurs parents posèrent leurs mains.

M-Comment est-ce possible ?

L-Je t'expliquerai plus tard Munch…

M-Vous allez tous me tuer !

Ca-Comment tu as pu nous cacher ça ?

Les deux filles s'étaient approchées vers Olivia et Elliot pour les féliciter, suivi de près par les garçons.

F-Vous étiez au courant aussi pour le bébé capitaine ?

C-Affirmatif !

A-Tu en es a combien ?

O-3 mois et demi…

Ca-Vous ne savez pas encore ce que c'est… ?

E-Le médecin d'Olivia est sûr qu'à 85% donc on préfère garder ça pour nous pour le moment !

F-Et tes enfants comment ils prennent la nouvelle…enfin les nouvelles ?

E-Très bien ! Ca se passe super bien !

F-Plus rien à nous annoncer ?

O-Non ! On arrête là pour ce soir !

L-Donc maintenant on peut avoir le droit à un vrai baiser ?

Le jeune couple échangea un tendre baiser sous les yeux de leurs collègues.

M-Ca va aller là !

E-Quoi ?

F-L'un comme l'autre vous allez vous étouffer !

O-N'importe quoi.

C-Reprenons les choses sérieuses ! Vous deux ça fait combien de temps ?

O-12 ans !

E-…Oui bon en « vrai » ça fait 11 mois…

Ca-Maintenant que j'y pense ton homme si merveilleux, romantique, attentionné et j'en passe, c'était celui là ?

Elliot qui avait sa tête dans les cheveux d'Olivia, répétait les adjectifs qu'énonçait Casey au creux de l'oreille de sa chérie.

O-Oui !

A-Ah oui le Prince Charmant dont tu étais follement amoureuse…

O-…

E-C'est ce que tu as dit ?

O-Oui…

Ca-Elle nous a dit d'autres choses aussi…

E-Comme ?

A-Que son homme la satisfaisait sur TOUS les plans…

M-Alors Stabler la grande forme !

E-La ferme Munch !

O-Vous pensez aussitôt au mal! El est l'homme de ma vie et celui qui me rend heureuse !

Ca-En tout cas vous nous avez tous bien berné avec vos histoires…

Cr-Même si on savait tous au fond de nous que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre…

E-Merci Capitaine ! Je voulais profiter de l'occasion qu'on soit réunis pour dire à Olivia, même si je lui dis tous les jours, que je l'aimais, qu'elle me rendait heureux chaque jour que je passais à ses côtés et qu'elle était la femme de ma vie et qu'elle sera une maman formidable…

M-Il t'aime sacrement Olivia !

F-Et il a raison tu seras une super maman…

O-Merci…Je vais essayer de ne pas pleurer…mais Elliot est l'homme de ma vie et quand il s'est fait tirer dessus, ma vie s'est écroulée. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vraiment réalisé que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi…je t'aime plus que tout Elliot !

Un long baiser plein de passion vint conclure toutes ces déclarations devant témoins.

Cr-Allez filés ! Vous êtes officiellement en vacances ! Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille à Montréal…

E/O-Merci Capitaine.

C'est après avoir salué tous leurs amis, qu'Olivia et Elliot quittèrent le poste, main dans la main, plus amoureux que jamais.

Leur voyage de la Saint-Valentin, à Montréal, avait été inoubliable pour le jeune couple. Un mois plus tard, en mars, Elliot et Olivia avaient fêtés leur 1an. Le reste de la grossesse d'Olivia s'était déroulé parfaitement et sans problème. Le 11 Juillet, Olivia avait donné naissance à un magnifique petit garçon, Killian. La maman et le nouveau-né se portant à merveille, Elliot avait pu ramener sa petite famille très vite à la maison. Le parrain et la marraine, Dick et Kathleen, étaient très fiers, tout comme Lizzie et Maureen. Toute l'équipe de l'unité avait également accueillit ce petit les bras ouvert, mettant de la joie dans le cœur de toute cette grande famille recomposée. Olivia qui était, les premiers temps, hésitante, s'était très bien adaptée à son nouveau rôle. Elliot était également aux anges…

Comme prévu, le 8 Septembre, les enfants, la famille et les amis avaient assisté au mariage de l'année : celui d'Olivia Benson et d'Elliot Stabler. Elliot avait choisi comme témoin Munch et Alex. Olivia avait choisi Fin et Casey. Cragen l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'autel. Les filles d'Elliot avaient étés chargé d'être les demoiselles d'honneur et Dick, le garçon d'honneur. Durant toute la journée, le petit Killian avait été l'attraction secondaire, faisant la fierté de ses parents.

Unis pour la vie, Mr et Mme Stabler, avait repris le cours normal de leur vie…à l'exception de leur bébé qui venait les combler de bonheur à chaque moment.

* * *

Ce chapitre devait être à la base le dernier...sauf que j'en ai écrit 3 autres qui arriveront bientôt...


	44. Chapter 44

Hello, hello!

L'action se déroule plusieurs mois après le dernier chapitre... Quelques surprises sont à prévoir...

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient... **

* * *

Aucuns bruits ne paraissaient dans la maison. Du moins pas encore… Soudain des pleurs parvinrent, au travers du baby phone, aux oreilles d'Elliot. Il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre.

-Bah alors mon petit gars, tu es réveillé…

-Ba…

-Non papa…

-Ba…

-Tu as l'air mieux qu'hier ! On va prendre la température, changer la couche et après on ira voir maman.

Après s'être occupé de Killian, Elliot l'emmena dans la chambre. Il le déposa à côté d'Olivia qui venait de sortir de son sommeil.

-Man…

-Bonjour mon ange de petit garçon !

-Salut Liv !

-Salut !

-Il a encore un peu de fièvre mais c'est mieux qu'hier.

-Mon petit chéri… Tu lui mettras ses antibiotiques dans son biberon…

-Oui… Je vais le préparer.

Olivia resta à jouer et à partager un moment avec son fils. Elliot revint avec le fameux biberon…

-Regardes ce que papa t'amènes !

-Bib'…

-Oui tiens bonhomme !

Après qu'Olivia lui ait mis son bavoir, Killian, du haut de ses 14 mois, s'assit au milieu du lit conjugal avec son biberon. De son côté Elliot s'installa de nouveau à sa place, tenant dans ses bras leur petite dernière, Maeva, tout juste 3 semaines. Ils avaient décidé de l'appeler ainsi en souvenir de l'endroit de sa conception, Tahiti, lieu de leur voyage de noces. 1 an seulement séparait leurs deux enfants mais Elliot et Olivia avaient été ravis d'apprendre cette nouvelle grossesse. Ils avaient donc été contraint de déménager. Ils avaient acheté une grande maison, toujours à Manhattan, permettant aux enfants d'avoir leurs chambres. Les filles en partageaient une grande, Dick et les petits avaient chacune la leur. Un grand espace de vie et un grand jardin leur permettaient de se sentir à l'aise.

-Maman veut peut-être te donner ton biberon ?

- Fais-le-toi ! Tu n'as pas l'occasion de le faire souvent…

-C'est vrai…

-Merci de t'être levé cette nuit, je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer…

-Je ne me suis pas levé non plus !

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que notre princesse vient de faire sa première nuit complète !

-Génial ! Enfin des nuits complètes…

Olivia regarda tendrement, tour à tour, son homme nourrir leur bébé, et leur petit Killian. Après les biberons avalés et avoir profité d'un petit moment, les bébés se rendormirent. Killian sur le ventre d'Elliot et Maeva sur celui de sa maman.

-Heureusement qu'on en a pas un troisième, on n'aurait pas assez de place…

-C'est une proposition Liv ?

-Non El ! Pitié ! Je suis dans un état de fatigue monstrueux, j'ai un boulot énorme avec nos deux pirates et toi tu me parles d'un troisième…

-Liv je plaisante ! Mais on dit jamais deux sans trois !

-Ca ne m'amuse pas !

-Ca va aller ! J'ai pris ce long congé de 4 mois pour justement être là et t'aider alors relax Liv ! On est que le premier jour de mon congé et si maintenant Maeva fait ses nuits, ça va déjà être moins fatiguant …

-Ouais tu as raison !

-Tu as vu ils se sont rendormis…

-Oui Maeva fait souvent ça le matin, 1h-1h30, et Killian c'est parce qu'il est mal foutu, sinon il dort jamais le matin…

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup…aussi belle…

-Killian est ton portrait tout craché ! Il a de plus en plus tes trais du visage, en plus de tes yeux bleus…

-Y'a pas à dire, on les a bien réussis.

-C'est vrai…

-Je vais aller les remettre dans leurs lits, ils seront mieux.

-Je t'accompagne.

Après avoir couché les petits, Elliot et Olivia retournèrent dans leur lit. Enchaînant les bisous, c'est le moment que choisi Elliot pour se faire de plus en plus taquin auprès d'Olivia.

-El !

-Pfff… Quoi ?

- J'ai entendu la porte…

-Mais non…

-Arrêtes ! Je te dis que j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir…

Elliot se remit, à regret, à sa place. Au même moment, les 4 plus grands enfants d'Elliot déboulèrent dans la chambre.

-On ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non les enfants ! Vous êtes chez vous !

-Merci Olivia !

-Parlez moins fort, les petits dorment…

-Ok !

-Que nous vaut votre visite mes enfants ?

-Comme c'est notre dernier vendredi avant la rentrée, on voulait venir manger avec vous ce midi et puis si vous voulez sortir cet après-midi, on peut garder les bébés….

-On a rien de prévu pour ce midi par contre…

-On passait juste en coup de vent pour voir si on pouvait venir ! Là on doit aller au centre commercial pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Eli.

-Vous savez depuis le temps vous n'avez pas à nous demander si vous voulez venir !

-Kathleen regarde dans ma veste, il doit y avoir 50$. Tu les prends pour acheter le repas de ce midi, et le reste vous le prenez pour le cadeau de votre frère.

-Merci papa ! Mais maman nous a donné de l'argent pour prendre des pizzas ce midi…

-Ca te dit une pizza Liv pour ce midi ?

-Je savoure déjà !

-Ok ! Si vous achetez votre repas, vous prenez deux pizzas pour nous ! Et le reste pour Eli !

-Merci ! On est parti !

Les enfants firent demi-tour et quittèrent la maison.

-Liv pour Eli…enfin tu comprends…

-Pas de soucis El. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est bien ce que tu as fait !

Toujours dicté par son envie, Elliot captura à nouveau les lèvres d'Olivia, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interrompt de nouveau…

-Liv !

-La porte…

Quelques secondes plus tard Dick rentra dans la chambre.

-Des préférences pour les pizzas ?

-Dick ! Tu connais nos goûts, tu prends ce que tu veux !

-Bien… A plus !

Pour la troisième Elliot reprit ses baisers, jusqu'à ce que Liv le repousse.

-Les petits vont bientôt se réveiller. Je vais prendre ma douche.


	45. Chapter 45

Helllloo!

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre...

**DISCLAMER : Toujours pareil!**

_Pour Brigitte : Il y a dans ce chapitre une "mini expression" qui, je sais, va te faire sourire... Surtout que tu t'en souviens peut-être pas..._

* * *

Visiblement vexé, Elliot préféra ne rien dire. Une fois Olivia lavée, elle trouva Elliot à la cuisine avec les deux enfants. Maeva dans son petit transat et Killian entrain de faire des petits pas entre son père et le buffet de la cuisine. En effet depuis quelques jours, Killian commençait à marcher tout seul.

-La place à la douche est libre…

-Ok… Je vais y aller… Pour cette après-midi, tu veux sortir ? Aller au cinéma ?

-Euh je ne sais pas…

-Les enfants sont grands, ils peuvent s'occuper de leur petit frère et petite sœur…

-Oui je sais…mais je n'ai encore jamais laissé Maeva…

-C'est justement l'occasion de le faire et puis on aura le téléphone portable…

-C'est d'accord pour un cinéma !

-Génial.

La dégustation des pizzas se fit dans la bonne humeur. Avant de partir, Olivia donna les dernières instructions aux grands. Durant toute la séance, Olivia ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'écran de son téléphone guettant le moindre appel. Après la sortie cinéma, Elliot proposa à Olivia d'aller se balader à la plage.

-C'était pas mal le film…

-Oui, depuis le temps qu'on n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un cinéma…

-Ca fait du bien !

-…

-Ca va Liv ?

-…oui…

-Eh…c'est un petit oui ça ?

-El…

Au même moment, Olivia détourna les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de tomber.

-Liv qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Nous deux…ça va ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Olivia commença à s'éloigner d'Elliot. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-…rien…

-Olivia ne me l'a fait pas, je te connais pas cœur. Vide ton sac !

-Je suis épuisée Elliot. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai des tonnes de lessive, du ménage à faire, mais je n'arrive pas à tout coordonner avec les petits. Je ne vais jamais y arriver…

-Tu es formidable Liv ! Tu élèves parfaitement nos deux pirates, la maison est toujours nickel… Y'a rien à redire.

-Pourtant tu as jugé nécessaire de prendre des congés…

-Là je vais t'arrêter ! Oui j'ai pris des congés pour t'aider, pour que tu te reposes, c'est normal ! Mais ça ne remet pas en cause tes qualités de maman. Et puis j'ai fait l'erreur avec les grands de ne pas assez profiter de leurs premiers moments dans la vie, je voulais être là avec Killian et Maeva. Et puis le travail sans toi, c'est plus pareil…

-Si tu le dis…

-Qu'est –ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Pardon?

-Autre chose te traquasses Liv !

-…tous les matins, la première chose que tu fais c'est de me dire que tu m'aimes et de m'embrasser…ça fait 3 matins que tu ne le fais pas !

-Argh ! Je suis désolé Liv ! Ces derniers matins on a eu des réveils assez mouvementés…et je ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterais autant…

-C'est ce qui me donne ma force pour la journée…

-Je suis désolé…

-Pour ce matin… je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé…

-J'ai pas vraiment compris ce que j'avais fait ou pas fait…

-Ca vient de moi ! Même si c'est merveilleux, accoucher est un traumatisme pour le corps, et je ne suis pas encore prête…

-Oh Liv ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis? J'aurais dû y penser !

-Je pensais que ça allait le faire…mais non.

-Prends ton temps…même si je ne suis qu'un homme et que ça commence à être difficile…mais c'est ton bien être avant tout !

-Tu ne vas pas aller voir ailleurs !

-Comment tu peux me dire ça? Je pensais que tu avais confiance…

-J'ai confiance ! Mais comme tu l'as si bien dis, tu n'es qu'un homme ! Je te dis ça, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis !

-J'espère bien ! Il n'y a pas plus fidèle que moi.

-Je le sais bien mon chéri. La fatigue me fait dire des choses ridicules…

-C'est pas ridicule, c'est juste humain.

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses aussi pour avoir était infecte ces deux derniers mois…

-Tu n'as pas été infecte Liv ! On peut juste dire que tu as des sautes d'humeur et que je suis ton punching-ball préféré…

-Oui c'est un peu ça… mais tu ne le mérites pas !

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir… Tu as eu un dernier mois de grossesse pas facile, et puis là tu es un peu sous pression…mais ça va s'arranger…

-J'ai besoin de toi El… Tu me manques !

-Toi aussi tu me manques, notre complicité me manque…Viens par là ! Si tu as besoin de pleurer…

Olivia s'effondra dans les bras d'Elliot. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à retrouver leur complicité, jusqu'à ce que les larmes d'Olivia se tarissent.

-On est quitte ?

-Oui…

Pour sceller leur réconciliation Olivia déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Elliot. Pendant encore un moment, ils se promenèrent, main dans la main, sur la plage avant de rentrer à la maison.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils furent surpris d'entendre les éclats de rire des enfants, et notamment ceux de Killian.

-Coucou les enfants, nous sommes rentrés.

-Pa !

-Eh il ne dit plus Ba…

-Dick lui a appris toute l'après-midi.

-Et tu ne viens pas voir maman mon petit loup ?

-Man ! Man !

Killian se précipita vers Olivia, tandis qu'Elliot alla voir la petite Maeva, assise dans son transat à observer son petit monde, au milieu de ses frères et sœurs qui jouaient par terre.

-Vous avez l'air d'aller bien vous deux ?

-Bah oui ça va ! Pourquoi Maureen ?

-Oh… pour rien…

-Avec votre père on avait juste besoin de se parler tranquillement et au calme. Mais sinon tout va bien ! Vous restez manger avec nous ce soir ?

-YES !

Les garçons et Maureen préparèrent le repas, alors que Kathleen et Elisabeth aidèrent Olivia pour le bain et le repas des petits. L'anniversaire d'Eli se déroulant le lendemain, les enfants avaient préféré rentrer chez leur mère, plutôt que de rester. Les enfants couchés et partis, le couple s'installa confortablement dans le canapé.

-Mercredi on va fêter nos 1 an de mariage, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de spéciale pour l'occasion…

-Bonne idée, mais avec les petits ça ne va pas être évident…

-Casey ou Alex pourraient les garder…

-Casey est en plein procès et Alex va accoucher d'ici peu…ça m'embête de leur demander…

-Tu n'as pas tord…

Le calme apaisant fut de courte durée, Killian ne l'entendant pas cette oreille…

-Oh non… je vais voir ce qu'il a…

-Je sais ce qu'il a El ! Il y a « doudou Donald » qui est resté dans le fauteuil…

-Aïe ! Je lui apporte.

-Merci.

-On se retrouve en haut ?

-Ouais.

En compagnie de son doudou, Killian se calma instantanément. Elliot retrouva alors sa femme dans leur lit.

-Bon alors, pour nos 1 an, on fait quoi ?

-On se loue une petite maison pour nous quatre et on passe 2-3 jours sympa…

-Tu veux partir où ?

-Le Rhode Island me tente bien…si ma femme est d'accord…

-Elle est d'accord !

-On regardera les locations demain.

-Ok.

Olivia plaça sa tête sur le torse nu de son mari et y dessina des arabesques, avant d'y déposer de nombreux baisers.

-Je suis tellement fière de t'avoir comme mari…

-Et moi fier que tu sois la mère de mes enfants et ma femme !

-Je suis encore désolée pour tout !

-C'est oublié Liv !

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent proche l'un de l'autre.


	46. Chapter 46

Hellllooo!

Le dernier chapitre!

Les paroles de la chanson sont celles de _You're beautiful _de _James Blunt._

**DISCLAMER : Pour la dernière fois, rien ne m'appartient!**

_Merci à TOUS d'avoir lu et commenté! _

_Merci à Aurore pour ses grandes reviews philosophiques lol!_

* * *

Le lendemain ils trouvèrent une location pour 3 jours, de mardi à jeudi, près de Newport. La maison qu'ils avaient loué était idéal pour les voyages de noces et autres rendez-vous amoureux, son charme et son romantisme étant tels. Le premier jour, ils avaient visité un peu les alentours, ainsi qu'un zoo situé à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Newport. Killian avait été émerveillé de voir de si grands animaux de si près. Le mercredi, jour de l'anniversaire de mariage, Elliot et Olivia, avaient cherché durant la journée un traiteur pour leur repas d'anniversaire. Après avoir couché les enfants, Elliot avait préparé la table dans une atmosphère romantique, alors qu'Olivia se mettait sur son 31 pour ravir les yeux de son mari.

-Wouah ! Liv ! Tu es splendide…

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus !

-C'est vrai ! Mais cette robe te va à ravir ! Le maquillage, tes cheveux relevés…j'adore !

-C'est pour toi !

Dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et ultra romantique, bougies et musique d'ambiance, le dîner se déroula sans encombre. Avant de déguster le dessert, Elliot lança une chanson et invita Olivia à danser. Dès les premières notes, elle reconnu la chanson.

_My life is brillant, my love is pure._

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan_

_You 're beautiful, You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi cette chanson…

-Évidemment ! C'est la chanson de notre première danse en tant que Mr&Mme Stabler.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier…

-C'est fou comme le temps passe vite !

_Yes, she caught my eye_

_As we walked on by_

_She could see from my face that I was_

_fucking high_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end_

_You 're beautiful, You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

-C'est génial d'être mariée avec toi!

-Je connaissais la vie maritale avant toi mais je dois avouer qu'avec toi c'est un bonheur tout les jours…

-Tu sais au début de notre relation, j'ai vraiment eu peur que nous deux ça ne fonctionne pas. Même si j'en rêvais, j'étais loin de penser que deux ans et demi plus tard on serait marié et parents de deux enfants.

-Les premières semaines j'ai craint aussi pour notre relation mais s'est très vite devenu tellement sérieux que je savais que nous deux ça serait pour toujours.

_You're beautiful, You're beautiful._

_ You're 're beautiful, it's true._

_The must be an angel with a smile on her face_

_When she thought up that I should be with you_

_But it's time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you._

-Tu viens prendre ton dessert dans le fauteuil?

-Volontiers.

Olivia s'assit sur les genoux de son mari et, cuillère après cuillère, lui fit savourer son fondant au chocolat. Elliot reprit le même procédé pour qu'Olivia mange sa tarte aux poires. La dégustation finie, Olivia commença à embrasser fougueusement son mari, jusqu'à lui déboutonner sa chemise et même la lui enlever.

-Olivia…Liv…arrêtes…

-…

-Si on n'arrête pas maintenant…je vais avoir du mal à contrôler…

-Qui te dis que j'ai envie d'arrêter…

-Ne me le dis pas deux fois!

-Continues alors !

Elliot se leva donc et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Ils partagèrent ensemble le plaisir de se retrouver enfin.

La tête et le souffle d'Elliot dans ses cheveux réveillèrent doucement Olivia. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle aimait ces réveils là. Elle prit la main qu'Elliot avait placé sur son ventre et entrelaça chacun de leurs doigts.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mon cœur…

-Tu as pourtant réussi…

-Désolé…

-Non ! J'adore quant tu me réveilles comme ça…

Dans le même temps Olivia se tourna et plaça ses bras autour du cou d'Elliot. Il l'embrassa délicatement et mit ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.

-Je t'aime Liv…

-Moi aussi mon petit mari d'amour…

-Hum j'adore !

-Je veux des réveils comme ça tout les matins El…

-Même si c'est aux aurores ?

-Même ! Mais on peut négocier pour que ça se fasse un peu plus tard quand même !

-Je suis du même avis…

-Ca sera plus difficile quand on travaillera…

-On a encore le temps de voir venir… 4 mois…

-Ca va venir plus vite que tu ne le penses mon cœur !

-Je sais…

-Ca va être bizarre de ne plus être ton équipière…et d'avoir des heures allégées…

-Encore toi ça va tu vas faire équipe avec Lake, et puis quand tu ne seras pas là il sera avec Munch et Fin, mais moi…pfff…le gamin je ne le supporte pas…

-Il faut que tu apprennes à le connaître et puis ça ira mieux après.

-J'aimais mieux ma partenaire d'avant…professionnelle, travailleuse…

-N'y pense plus ! Tu es en vacances ! Et puis on bossera quand même ensemble sur les grosses enquêtes…c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps !

-Pas faux ! Le plus difficile sera quand tu ne travailleras pas.

-Tu m'auras pour toi tout seul le soir…

-Ouais ! Eh écoute !

Elliot approcha le baby phone de leurs oreilles.

-Ca gazouille sérieux à côté…

-Ils ne nous ont même pas réveillés…

-Ils sont super… On va les chercher ?

-Bien sûr !

Les jeunes parents se levèrent. Mais à la porte de la chambre des petits, ils s'arrêtèrent émus devant le tableau que leur offrait les jeunes enfants. En effet Killian parlait, dans son langage, à sa petite sœur, qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Lorsque Killian remarqua leur présence, il s'arrêta et tendit les bras à ses parents. Elliot l'attrapa, alors qu'Olivia s'occupa de Maeva. La petite famille profita de la dernière journée dans le Rhode Island avant de rentrer le soir même à New York où ils reprirent le cour de leur vie, dans la joie et le bonheur.

- FIN -


End file.
